The Curse: Yours or Mine?
by Chimerical Knave
Summary: Henry has been slowly trudging through life wishing for something better to come his way. One day he gets it, though the saying couldn't be more truer: Be careful what you wish for...You might just get it.
1. Avoiding Hiatus

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

_**16th January, 1945...**_

A thundering boom could be heard off in the distance from the underground bunker, dubbed: Führerbunker.

In a small meeting room, that was a part of the complex underground structure, a middle-aged man sat in a chair, his face obviously stressed. His face was very grim and looked as it was etched into a cragged stone, and to top it all off he had a small tiny trimmed mustache right between the bottom of his nose and upper lip.

All around the finely polished maple-wood table were standing officers of the last remaining Third Reich. This was his last meeting with them considering the circumstances that his empire was under.

A officer standing next to the man leaned down and whispered something into his ear. The weird mustache man just shook his head and muttered something in German, his hands in his hair and tightening with each passing second.

"Unsere - _defense is deteriorating. The enemy will soon breach the upper base."_

He paused for a moment before continuing, "_What are your last orders?_

He finally looked up and surveyed the room filled with his most loyal and trusted officers. He stood up and then shouted, "_We will fight to the death and never surrender!"_

Upon hearing this, all the officers in the room snapped their black boots together, shot their right arm out, their hand stiff as could be, and yelled in unison, "_We will follow you to the end, great leader!"_

Then they all stood up and got in a single file line to say good-bye to the man they all looked up to. As they each went up to him and saluted with the same right hand motion while saying, "_Long live our leader!"_

To which he replied in a calm voice and a right hand motion of his own, "_Goodbye comrades, we shall prevail."_

As soon as the last Third Reich officer left, his favorite pet walked trotted into the room. The metal door behind the dog closed suddenly on its own.

His German Shepherd, Blondi, sat down on all fours and then stared at him.

"_Come here Blondi_" he ordered it.

The dog got up and sat next to him, if anyone had stayed in the room then they would've heard a somewhat feminine voice mysteriously float through the air.

"_What can I do for the great leader today?"_

He replied in a broken and desperate voice, "_Its useless…my empire is slowly falling apart!"_

The soothing feminine voice wavered through the air again but this time it sounded somewhat demeaning and sarcastic, "_You poor baby. Why not wish for better things?"_

He stood up quickly, knocking over the chair, and fired back at the dog, while raising his hand in a movement to strike Blondi, "_I know your evil methods and I will not fall for them bitch!"_

The dog reared backward and snarled slightly but her tail was tucked between her legs.

The mysterious voice returned while the German Shepherd settled down and began cleaning its paws, "_Well, you still have one more wish left. You have plenty of time to think about it."_

He pulled up his chair again and then slumped into his seat, in an almost defeated state, and waved the dog away, "_Get out of my sight…just go."_

The dog gave what looked like a bow and then left the room with its final words trailing behind it, "_As you wish master?"_

_**22nd April, 1945...**_

The Allies were closing in now. He had no more reinforcements to call upon but they still hadn't breached his underground bunker so he was thankful for that much.

The small man was still sitting at his desk, he didn't seemed to have moved from his last position seeing as how he was slumped very lowly in his chair.

He realized that his end was nearing. He wouldn't see his empire rise…but fall. He didn't want to be here when that happened. He didn't want to see his life's work fall before his eyes. The only other option was suicide.

"_Where's my physician? Werner Haase, where are you?!"_

A few moments later a fragile looking man wearing a white lab coat entered the conference room holding a medical chest of some sort. He answered in a timid voice, "_You called for me leader?"_

"_I'm not going to lie, my empire is dead. What is the best solution to suicide?"_

The physician seemed taken aback by the brash action and was at a loss for words until the leader snapped him back into reality with a slam of his palm on the table.

"_You could always take potassium cyanide with a bullet through your head._" Stuttered the surprised physician.

"_Where is my supplier?"_

Werner Hasse stood still with his hands held together and looked at the ground, almost afraid to answer. The man stood up and stared him down as he said once more, "_Where is my supplier_!"

"_He ran away."_

He slammed his fist down once more and then yelled out in frustration, "_That traitor, I'll hunt him down!"_ To which the physician answered in a more lighter tone, "_We still have some capsules leftover"_

"_Hes a traitor, he might've left behind fake capsules."_

"_Why would he leave behind fake capsules?"_

He slowly turned and looked at Werner, speaking in a strained voice, "_Are you questioning me?"_

"_No, no I'll go see to it that the pills are destroyed."_

"_You fool, bring me the pills and also bring me Blondi!"_

The physician briskly left the room and then promptly returned in a matter of seconds. As he entered the room he almost fell as the whole base shook and rumbled under a direct hit from a mortar. Some loose dust fell onto the table but other than that, it was safe and calm once more.

"_Leave the room…now!"_

As the physician took a bow and left, Blondi trotted in through the closing door and then sat down in the same spot it always did.

"_What does the leader want now?"_

"_Are these pills real or fake?"_

He held them out for the dog to look at. The German Shepherd sniffed the pills once before saying, "_They're real, that's for sure."_

"_That's all I needed to know, you are dismissed."_

Then suddenly he stopped the dog, "_Wait, I have an idea."_

"_Is it a wish?_" A hopeful voice asked.

"_I'll have you swallow the pills."_

"_That doesn't sound very appealing to me."_

"_Shut up, I'm your master and you will do as I say."_

The German Shepherd trotted back to him and then swallowed the two pills. For a moment nothing happened…then the dog started to twitch and convulse. In a matter of minutes the dog fell on its side and became deathly still.

The commanding leader just stood there a moment longer before calling back in his physician to remove the body.

Werner gasped when he saw the dead dog and then stared at his superior incredulously.

"_Are you crazy?"_

"_I had to test it on something…be glad it wasn't you. Now take the body out before I change my mind."_

After the physician left with the deceased Blondi, the lone man standing in the room spoke out loud, "_I know that you're there, show your face"_

A light dusty mist filled the room and converged together on top of the table to form a ghostly image of the German Shepherd.

"_I can't believe that you killed Blondi, your favorite dog."_

"_I wish that I could rid myself of you"_

The dog laughed slightly in its soothing female voice, "_You can try and fail over and over again."_

As she continued to laugh the dog slowly disappeared into thin air, its eyes boring into him.

_**29th April, 1945...**_

There was some scratchy music flowing from the opening port of a single phonograph lying in the corner of the celebration room. There was a marriage taking place, strange as it was, amidst the war.

There was the reason of the start of this war standing in the center of the room, the man himself. And standing next to him was a short lady with blonde hair. Her eyes were a sharp light green that looked very commanding and in control but it contradicted with her small frame which gave the impression that she was not used to being in the spotlight.

The priest had just finished going through the speech and was now officially ending the ceremony.

"_Do you, Eva Braun take this man as your husband and your closest friend, and do you agree to be fully committed to the sanctity of this marriage for as long as you both shall live?"_

A recognizable voice came from her lips.

"_I do."_

The groom seemed very fidgety and his right eye twitched slightly. Growing impatient with all the waiting he interrupted the priest with a terse voice, "_Can we skip to the kiss and end this now?"_

"_It is with the greatest pleasure that I present to you, the luckiest people in the world at this moment: Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Hitler then leaned over and placed a kiss on Eva's lips. It was a dry kiss; a very stale one.

Hitler then immediately let go of her and then walked to his secretary, Traundi Junge. Pulling out a small white envelope from his inside his military coat before handing it to him. He then leaned in close and whispered, "_This is my last will and testament, keep it safe."_

**April 30th, 1945...**

There were more thundering and shaking around the bunker as the Russian "Red Army" and the Allies drew closer and closer.

Hitler could now hear the rattling of the MG-42's one floor above the bunker, sometimes he thought he heard the rolling of tanks but he dismissed it as nothing.

After about two hours later he heard the explosion right above his head. The entire bunker shook with such force that he was toppled from his chair. Trophies, guns and anything that wasn't tightly secured all fell down in a clattering mess. The cheap overhead lights that lit the entire bunker began to flicker and some of them shattered from the impact.

After a couple more minutes the dust settled and everything was in a hectic, chaotic mess.

Hitler left his study and was met immediately by his commander of the Berlin Defense Area, Helmuth Wiedling.

Hitler asked in a very taunt voice, "_What happened?"_

The commander managed to stutter, "_The Allies have made it to the top bunker!"_

"_How much time do we have left before they reach our underground base?"_

The commander replied in a heavy and defeated voice, "_Less than a day."_

Hitler's brow furrowed up in distress and his right temple throbbed. He screamed in anger and then slammed his fist against the wall, also screaming in frustration.

He finally noticed that the commander was watching him and calmed himself. "_Do what you must…I will be in my study. Do not interrupt me."_

He slowly trudged back to his study at the other end of the hallway. As he made his way to the seemingly far away study room, he looked around him and saw the desperation written over everyone's faces. The communications room was a frantic mess of women trying to handle papers and send messages to those listening. The remaining officers were hopeless and down struck by the inevitable fate that awaited them. It was complete hell down here…and he didn't want to be a part of it.

As soon as he entered his study room he was about to call for Eva when he saw the black dark chest propped open against the foot of his bed. His hands shook as he reached down and brushed the chest.

He whispered under his breath, "_The source of all my power…yet also the pinnacle of my own demise."_

Suddenly the floor creaked, indicating that someone else was in the room. The door hadn't opened so he knew who it was immediately.

She knew that Hitler was going through a stressful mental breakdown, she also knew that it was his weakness at the moment. She would use it against him and for herself.

Eva crouched behind him and massaged his shoulders together while whispering in his ear, "_Your wish…is my will."_

When Hitler didn't say anything she knew that she had him in her trap. "_What is your last wish? Use it now before they take you away."_

His face looked as if he had resolved some great mental burden as he stood up and faced Eva, or the one who called herself Eva.

He spoke in a clear voice this time, a voice not troubled by decision or worries, "_I wish that the Allies could never capture me."_

Eva's hair hid her eyes but her smile said it all, all of her evil intentions, though her voice spoke otherwise.

"_Your last wish-_

As atmosphere in the room began to change dramatically.

_-has been granted."_

"_Enjoy it while it lasts."_

Hitler's body slowly rose up in the air as Eva smiled and while waved at him.

"_What's happening to me!"_

She just shook her head as a mini tornado began to tear everything apart inside his study room.

Eva took out a bottle of potassium cyanide from Hitler's desk and swallowed it. She smiled one last time at Hitler before falling onto the couch and dying.

As the world around Hitler spun, he suddenly realized that he couldn't feel his legs. He glanced down and screamed.

His legs were slowly crumbling away into black ashy dust. The process quickened to his hands, which got swept away in the powerful gusts.

He glared at the black chest in a final defiant stance, refusing to give Her the pleasure of seeing his defeat.

He shouted "_I'll see you in Hell, bitch!_" as his neck turned into ash.

Then his face exploded in a cloud of ashes, the gust scattering it near and far all over the room.

As soon as his whole body had disintegrated into the ashy substance, the gust stopped and everything fell to the ground in a heap. The only object left untouched in the room was the ominous and mysterious black chest.

From Eva's mouth a small light misty dust rose up and crept along the black dusty floor, slowly moving its way toward the black chest. When it was a reasonable distance away from it, the chest opened and the misty dust got sucked into it. As the last tendrils of the dust got swept up in the miniature vortex the chest slammed shut on itself, followed by a series of clicks.

**Couple hours later…**

The Red Army and Allies troops managed to storm the underground bunker and kill off all the resistors. They had made haste when they learned of Hitler's study room at the far end of the corridor…only to find black ash scattered everywhere and a dead woman's body lying on the couch.

Hitler's body had remained a mystery but the sergeant came up with his own conclusion that Hitler had committed suicide, ordered his Third Reich officers burn his body and then scatter the ashes all over his room.

They had meant to capture Hitler in order to charge him with genocide and plenty of other crimes in the world court, but it seems that he slipped through their grasp. They had failed to capture Hitler…

**After the discovery…**

They did go through his personal items and one of the first things that the sergeant had noticed was the ancient looking wooden chest lying at the foot of the bed, completely untouched by Hitler's ashes.

He picked up the chest and shook it a little…there was the sound of some metal object bouncing inside. He tried to open it but the chest wouldn't budge. The lock was rusted but it wouldn't break off when he hit it with the butt of his Springfield rifle. The sergeant scratched his head and then shrugged his shoulders, carrying the chest to back to his truck where other "salvaged" items laid in wait. The sergeant only thought of one thing when he thought of the chest: that it would be a nice souvenir for his daughter back in America…only that and nothing else…He didn't notice the strange markings on the sides…or the hysterical laughter that ensued from the chest, covered up by the loud engine of the truck.

Hitler got his wish granted. Others were about to get their wishes granted too.

* * *

**Be careful what you wish for……because you may just regret it.**


	2. Just Another

_**Chapter One:**_

**Just Another...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Prologue of some sort..._

There was never a "good" moment for someone like Henry. He had been slowly dragging himself through life, without anything "better" to do. He lived in Georgia with both his Aunt Mimi and Uncle Pho ever since hurricane Katrina had destroyed his home back in Alabama. Everyday was the same to him: Wake up. Go to school. Sleep in class. Eat lunch. Sleep in class some more. Check out hot girls. Walk home. Play counter-strike. Watch porn. Welcome aunt. Go to sleep. Next day…repeat.

Nothing was ever enough for him. All the education couldn't make him happy…all the hot girls still couldn't make him any happier. He'd been this way ever since middle school for some strange reason. Even he didn't understand it, but he didn't let his emotions get the better of him. As long as there were friends, family and time he would be able to get through life. Surprisingly though everything would change after a small visit to a certain pawn shop. But lets not go there just yet, instead we'll watch Henry for now and see where this story goes. This is Henry....

NOW WALK IT OUT! NOW WALK IT OUT! NOW WALK IT OUT! NOW WALK IT OUT! NOW WALK IT OUT! NOW WALK IT OUT! NOW WEST SIDE WALK IT OUT! SOUTH SIDE WALK OUT IT! HEY! EAST SIDE WALK IT OUT! NORTH SIDE WALK IT OUT!

A loud stereo blared to life as the previously set alarm did its job to its fullest. From under the crinkled covers a hand reached out and slammed the alarm silent. The hand lingered there a minute longer before someone yelled from the hallway in a very routine manner, "HENRY! YOU GET YOUR LAZY RUMP OUTA THAT BED THIS INSTANT! ITS PAST SIX-THIRTY! GET YOUR CLOTHES ON BOY AND HURRY ON TO SCHOOL!"

"Alirght! Just wait a minute!" yelled back a groggy voice.

The blanket was suddenly thrown up in the air as his aunt came crashing into the very unorganized room; there were soda cans lying on the ground, crumpled up bundles of old clothing from last week strewn on the bed and there was even a slight hint of old pizza. His aunt was an old middle aged woman whose wrinkles spoke of hard times and much stress. But her eyes showed a slight compassion and even some warmth contradicting her very set-in-stone face.

"GET UP! NOW! OUT! OUTA THAT BED I TELL YA!"

His aunt crumpled up the blanket in her two strong hands and then walked out of the room, probably headed towards to laundry room to wash the smelly sheets.

There laid Henry still in the process of trying to figure out if he should open his eyes or get up from the bed first.

As soon as he opened his eyes he regretted it…the sunlight just seemed to taunt him with all its brightness past his opened blinds. He felt exposed now that the blinds had been opened…not that it mattered because he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Ah shit…" mumbled Henry as he checked the time.

The neon green lights also seemed to taunt him with those 3 big and numbers that read: 6:45

He put the alarm back down, in a crooked position to where the numbers were facing away from him.

"Great…I'm late for school anyways…might as well take my time in the shower."

As he finally pulled his well-built body of the bed he stretched and yawned at the same time.

He made his way around the crumpled and wrinkled clothes that littered the room, if someone didn't know Henry any better then they would've thought that he had reenacted the Civil War inside his room. He grabbed a couple of them and shut the door behind him once he was safely inside the surrounding vicinity of his bathroom walls and away from his regularly yelling aunt.

While his room may be unkempt and uncared for…his body was something else altogether. Henry was 185 pounds of pure and raw muscle. He had made sure to tone out his biceps and triceps and even made an effort to get a 6 pack…he was awfully close to achieving that goal.

He stepped into the shower and let the like-warm water just wash away all of his worries and let relaxation overtake his sleepy conscious. He must have lost track of time because his aunt was yelling at him through the door for the umpteenth time it seemed.

"HENRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? YOU WANNA PAY FOR THE WATER BILL OR SOMETHING?"

"No auntie I don't!"

"WELL THEN SHUT IT OFF!"

Henry quickly squeezed out the contents the almost empty bottle of shampoo onto his hand, he then vigorously lathered his hair and washed in all away.

He stepped out of the shower and the temperature differences between the air and his body was so great that he swore that someone had left the AC running on 60 all night.

He wrapped the towel around his body and dried his head with a blow-dryer. He finally did his signature style…getting a big glob of gel and spiking his hair up, then using the blow dryer to blow it back down and dry it at the same time until it was curved slightly down toward his forehead but not touching it.

He put on the clothes that he had grabbed and quickly threw them on, smoothing out the crinkles that he found by checking himself out in the mirror. He lifted the collar and sniffed it slightly…it was worn last week but it didn't smell too bad.

Henry shrugged and sprayed some axe over his entire body.

As soon as he stepped outside his bathroom he went straight to the living room where his aunt was waiting with his book bag in hand.

"Now you behave today!"

"Alright Aunt Mimi…see ya." Henry said over his back as he walked out the front door.

"DON'T MAKE THE TEACHERS CALL ME AGAIN!" she yelled after him.

The sun had fully risen by this time and he was sure that class had already started without him and there was no trying to change fate. As he walked in silence to his dreary school he felt even more depressed as he saw the full lifeless school grounds, the worn away rusted fences and the mean dick-head of an administrator, who also looked like a weasel, just waiting for him.

"Young man!" the administrator called out as he saw him enter the premises, "You are late for class!"

"Ya I know that already…care to tell me something I don't know?"

"Yes…for disrespecting me you have detention for a week."

"A week? That's it? You must be getting soft or something Smith…thanks a lot pal."

"Stop right there! Come with me, it seems that you need more than just a detention."

Mr. Smith grabbed Henry by the shoulder roughly and dragged him to his office.

"Sit down right there." Mr. Smith pointed to the chair in front of his well kept desk as he too sat down in his cushioned chair.

"Why do you keep on doing this to me? I want to get to class but no, you just want me to go even later so that I can fail."

"I didn't do anything…you did this to yourself. Now I'm writing you a referral and giving you a detention for a month."

Mr. Smith pulled out a musty and old yellow slip of paper and scribbled some stuff down on it before handing it to Henry with a smile.

"I expect that to get signed by your parents and returned to me tomorrow."

"You forgot but I don't live with my parents. Can I leave now?"

Mr. Smith stared at him for a minute longer before replying, "Yes you may."

Henry got up and walked out of the office. He felt like shit already…he wasn't supposed to feel like shit until second period. What a great way to start off the week.

"I fucking hate Mondays…gay as hell." muttered Henry as he walked toward his class on the other side of the school.

The blank, pasty white walls didn't do anything to lighten his mood. Nor did the grumpy janitor or the always flickering fluorescent lights that passed over his head.

"I swear to God man…Hobo's wouldn't even touch this stuff." mumbled Henry as he carried his tray back to his table. He didn't even want to look at the food, the food's looks spoke of just how he had felt this morning: Like shit. He felt better now that it was lunch and that he could meet some of his friends.

"Yo, Henry!" yelled Chris from across the lunchroom.

Henry stood up and got out of his seat to give him the handshake. They slapped hands and clapped each other's back before pulling away.

"Yo man, today was so fucking gay." grumbled Henry rather loudly.

"Really?" asked Chris as he sat down too.

"Ya man…I woke up late as hell with my aunt yelling at me like a bitch again. But that's no where near as bitchy as Smith giving me his damn referral for just talking to him."

"Dang…but listen up…he hates like everyone in this whole school so I'm not surprised. I heard that Larry got detention just for eating ice cream in the hallway…not only that but the damn weasel always seems to keep an eye on Larry most of the time, like he's trying to catch him doing something."

"I know man…he's a fucking pain in the fucking ass. I swear man…one of these days…he's gonna wish that he never became no administrator." Henry slammed his fist down on the table, rattling it slightly and attracting some unwanted attention.

Chris happened to notice this unwanted attention and tried to "correct" Henry, "Ya…but lets not talk about that bitch…how bout we talk about what we're going to do this Friday, eh?"

Henry seemed to lighten up after hearing about some actual plans. "Sure, why not. So what are you doing anyways?"

"We balling up and then hanging at the mall yo, you better come this time. We ain't gonna wait for your slow ass to show up like last time." joked Chris.

"Chill man, I'll make it this time…so…uh…what time is it anyways?"

"God Henry…I thought you'd have picked up the pattern by now!" exclaimed Chris, throwing his hands up in the air while falling backwards into his seat.

"Sorry man…jeez, its not like I write down everything you know." Henry started to poke his food with his cheap plastic fork.

"Haha, ya I know. Its at 6 so don't you forget now."

As they eat their separate lunches the rest of their "crew" showed up. It was in this order that they all came to the table: Henry, Chris, Larry, Louis and Alejandro.

Larry was somewhat shorter than Chris and skinnier too. He had slightly spiky hair but not as long as Henry's or Chris's. Louis was a short but definitely stocky black kid who had a shaved head and a very calm, cool looking demeanor. Alejandro was a tall lanky Mexican who had a goatee and short hair that stuck to his forehead.

"Hey man!" said Alejandro as he came closer for the five.

"Long time no see dickmouth!" Henry rose up out of his chair and slapped hands.

"Its Alejandro man…and ya, you too."

"Whatever…you finally out of detention?"

"Hell ya…bout ready to blow school and just drop out."

Alejandro pulled out a seat and leaned back in it.

"Hell man…don't do that…then who you gonna have to call you dickmouth?" Henry said in a very matter-of-fact way.

Everyone laughed out loud at the mentioning of this.

"Aw shut up…you just jealous that I can school you in basketball."

"Hell na- Man shut up…Me and Chris will school yo ass any time, any day, anywhere." Henry said as he smirked and let his arm dangle over the edge of his chair.

There were the sound of Ooo's as everyone stared at Alejandro.

"Okay fine…we'll see this Friday. You better be ready to shit yo pants cuz I'm bringing the heat."

"Okay, okay you go do that man." Henry said as he put his hands up defensively but in a sarcastic manner, "You'd better be ready to use that heat to warm your own bench up cuz that's what you gonna be doing most of the game"

"OH!" exclaimed everyone.

As the lunch bell rang, everyone got up and either slapped hands or bumped fists.

"Man…they never give us enough time for lunch. Its always too damn short." complained Henry.

"See ya later Henry." Chris gave him a clap on the back as he passed him.

"Ya…see ya on Friday."

By the end of the day Henry was more than ready to go home. But before anyone left school everyone always met up at the lockers near the buses, it was their "place" as everyone had dubbed it.

He pulled out his phone as he bumped past random students in the hallway, and even pushing some out of the way.

"Excuz me! Coming through here! Move outa the damn way! Damn girl, if your ass wasn't so big I'd be able to move."

Finally Henry made it to the lockers where everyone was waiting for him.

"Yo man…late as always." stated Chris again.

"Shut up…some girl stood up the whole hallway with her ass."

Alejandro slapped hands and also said, "She must've have some big ass to do that."

"Hell ya man she had a big ol ass."

"Shit man…the buses are about to leave, I'll catch ya later Henry." Chris shouted over his back as he ran toward the doors.

"See ya later Henry." Alejandro took off too.

"Later" Louis said. He never said much anyways.

"See you on Friday. Yelled Chris one last time as he disappeared into the body of rushing students.

Henry yelled after them over the sound of the bustling crowd, "FRIDAYS ONE WEEK FROM NOW YOU DUMBASSES!"

He put his ear buds in and turned up his phone and waited at the curb where other students were also waiting.

As the buses rolled by one by one, he nodded his head at each of his separate friends that stared out the window.

Then bus number 18 came rolling by and both Chris and Larry were flicking Henry off.

He smiled and flicked them both back.

The administrator saw this and started to walk toward Henry, but before the administrator could do anything about it the last bus rolled away and Henry was the first to run across the street and go home.

On the way to his house it was pretty boring and lonesome…not even his music was helping today it seemed.

Henry sighed and then turned his phone off, taking his ear buds out.

He kept on trudging on the ever so constant sidewalk…the white cement…it was the same everywhere. Block after block after block…the only thing that was "different" about it was the numerous cracks that could be found every couple of steps.

The cars zoomed by him with a loud swishing of the wind, everyone too busy to pay attention to anything in life.

As he walked he contemplated the nature of things at school and outside school. How things were so different…and better outside school.

He thought of all those kids wasting away at school and the study-holics…they made him sick to the stomach just thinking about them.

"_Don't they have a life? Is that it to them? Studying? Is that what life is? To get a diploma and then a good job…that's it? So fucking boring…they're so fucking lost it makes me sad thinking about them." _Henry thought to himself.

He looked up at the swaying trees and actually felt somewhat better looking at them. Then he noticed the birds chirping and all the flowers sitting in someone's front lawn.

"Hell…the trees and flowers look happier standing in this one place than those idiots who hustle around with all their textbooks and math clubs and what-not."

Finally Henry made it to his neighborhood: Vanderbilt.

It was a somewhat nice and tidy neighborhood…but he didn't really like it. It was too nice…too fancy…too fake for his liking. Like making a neighborhood look all tidy is going to change a thing about the world around us.

He walked past the swimming pool and noticed all the kids playing in it. He stopped by the fence and placed his hands on it, just staring at the giggling children play around and squeal.

"Just look at how happy they are…untouched by the twisted nature of education. They still have their mind intact…they still have happiness…they still have a life. Too bad they won't have it in a few more years. They'll either end up with a no life like the others or be cast aside like me."

Henry suddenly felt even more sad as he realized the inevitable and he didn't feel like sharing the children's innocent humor and fun anymore…he just couldn't bear it; knowing the truth.

He got the mail, unlocked the door with his house key and walked inside.

"I'm home uncle!"

His uncle was slouched on the couch watching T.V.

He grunted and waved Henry away.

Henry shouldered his book bag once more and then left the mail on the dining table before shutting the door to his room once he was inside.

He threw his book bag on a pile of new clothes that his mother had sent to him and then sat in his computer chair. He waited patiently as the computer started up.

He clicked on his "Steam" file and typed in his information.

Henry smiled as he put on his headset.

"At least it isn't boring in here. Everyday is a new thing on here."

Henry began to kill all those who stood in his way…on Counter-Strike.

As it neared night-time his aunt came home from her late night job.

"HENRY!"

"Yes Aunt Mimi?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes!"

"Did you do the laundries?"

"No!"

"Well then get over here and do them right now!"

Henry sighed as he logged out of CS and put his computer in hibernate mode.

"Maybe I should play the Gamecube after this or something." Henry though to himself as he went to the washing machine.

After Henry had done his own laundry, surprisingly neatly, he made his way down some creaky old stairs to the dark, cold and damp confines of his basement. He sat down in front of a mirror and picked up a 50 lb dumbbell. As Henry started to heft it up and slowly bring it down he thought to himself why he did this.

He looked up and stared into the mirror…at the being he called himself.

"Its to know that I'm alive. To show that I'm still here."

Henry worked out for different reasons that one would think. He didn't work out because he had some body image obsession…or because he wanted to get girls. It wasn't even for health reasons. He worked out to take his anger and sorrow out on something that would change him completely. His education may be weak to others but he would make up for that through physical strength, to show that he was indeed capable of something other than sitting behind a desk and simply memorizing books. It was slowly nagging at him…how everyone could so easily follow the institution without so much as a say or a fight. How everyone just seemed to throw their lives down on a simple diploma. It confounded him and he hated it. When he was at home, all alone and without friends to call on for support, he worked out to push his worries away. But he had been noticing something…nowadays even his work-out routines weren't shutting the thoughts out of his brain. It haunted him so much thinking of the ever-depressing life that he lived by going through the same motions again and again.

Henry grunted to himself and began to lift the weight faster and stronger than ever, the single light-bulb hanging from the ceiling casting a eerie shadow across his eyes from his hair. Lost in his own thoughts, Henry kept on working on that one arm without even realizing it…

Later that night as Henry laid in his bed, just staring at his ceiling, he dreaded the feeling of waking up tomorrow and starting everything all over again. The same day…the same routine…the same everything. His computer, game cube and friends were the only things that were keeping him sane.

Today was the typical day for Henry…in his typical life…no wait, scratch that…his mediocre life actually. Everything seemed so dull and lifeless to him. Would anything new come his way?

He would find out on Friday.

-------

* * *

_"Every moment is a golden one for him who has the vision to recognize it as such." - __**Henry Miller**_


	3. Something New

**Notice: **Just to notify any "New" readers of my stories.....you may find that I do NOT write about StarFox at all........Nope........none of my story has much of any StarFox element in it...Except for one character. And many of my friends and fans have come to accept and enjoy this simple fact. I just tend to stray away from the whole StarFox universe and crap mercenary thingy for the most part in most all of my stories. The only story which actually includes the StarFox universe and all that would be my main series, Krisis. But you don't want to read it......trust me. Instead turn your young youthful eyes to stories such as this. Indeed these types of stories are not found near and far on this site......it is quite **Something New**, no?

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Something New?  
**

* * *

Henry had plowed through the week without much trouble, except for a few late slips, but other than that he was glad that today was finally Friday. It was the only day of the week that he looked forward to, especially this week because today was the big day. Today was the day that Henry was going to kill Alex in basketball.

--------===--------

Everyone had agreed to meet up at George Pier Park. Two people were already on the outside court, practicing their shots.

"HE SHOOTS…HE SCORES!!!" yelled Alex after he shot a long distance 15 footer, sinking the ball right into the hoop. It had that satisfying swish sound which made any baller feel happy.

"That was wet man! But can you do that under pressure?" asked Henry as he took his own ball and did a jump shot of his own, also scoring it into the hoop with a crisp snap.

"You just watch me…I do good no matter what the situation is." Alex stared at Henry for a moment longer before turning to the hoop and letting another swish fly in.

A black Camry pulled up into the parking lot, both Alex and Henry stopped shooting to greet their guest.

Chris stepped out of the car and nodded to the two, who nodded back before shooting again.

As Chris stepped onto the court Henry had to know where everyone else was.

"Yo, I thought everyone was going to be here!"

"They will, they will. But first we got a game to settle."

Alex stopped shooting and walked up to them.

"Hey…full or half?"

Henry looked to Chris for approval. Chris didn't seem to care. Henry smiled and said, "Half court."

"Alright…hope you know what you're doing." said Alex as he walked to the outside white line. "You guys can have the ball first since I'm better."

Henry smirked, "You better not use that as your excuse when you lose." Alex just waved him off. "So what are we playing to? Five? Ten?"

"Seven."

"Alright…that's cool. Check." Henry checked the ball to Alex, who gave the ball right back.

Henry started off by faking to the left and then quickly pivoting to his right, Alex saw through the move and was already up in his face blocking him off from the hoop. Henry looked around and saw Chris open to his right, he jumped up to shoot and Alex fell for the act. Just before Henry's feet touched the ground, allowing Alex to call up-and-down, he quickly bounced passed it to Chris who was waiting underneath the hoop. Chris bounced the ball once before using the backboard to score their first point.

"One to nothing" Henry said to Alex's face.

"I gave you that one…oh and we're playing make it take it."

Henry couldn't believe his luck. "You must really want to lose huh? Fine by me."

They checked the ball and Henry rushed past Alex, driving from the baseline to make the lay-up. As Henry jumped into the air he let the ball roll off of his finger-tips trying to make the lay up but suddenly…BAM! He fell flat on his back as the ball was slammed out of his out stretched hand. Alex had caught up to him and had packed the ball.

Chris was shaking his head as he helped Henry back onto his feet.

"You have to watch your back, Alex has long arms. He can reach over your back pretty easily."

Henry grabbed his hand, pulled himself up and then brushed himself off. "It don't matter, its still our ball right?"

"Nope" was the answer Alex gave them as he twirled the ball on his right index finger. "The ball hit your body before rolling out of bounds, it clearly belongs to me now."

Henry's felt like cussing right then and there. "Shit! We can't let him get past us."

Chris gave a reassuring pat on his back, "Its okay man…we're still winning by 1 point."

Alex checked the ball and then took a step back while jumped into the air. He made a fade-away sixteen footer.

He smiled at Henry's tightly drawn face and jovially said, "One to Three."

Henry checked the ball back and watched Alex's every movement as he drove past him. He waited for the right moment and then quickly stole the ball from his while he was switching hands. Henry rushed forward in a burst of speed, noticed Alex coming in from his left and threw the ball up without really checking where the hoop was. Luckily Chris saved the point by coming in and finishing with an alley-oop.

Chris took the ball to the line and casually replied, "Two to Three."

Chris pump-faked Alex, making him raise his arms in an attempt to block his shot, and then ran underneath his outstretched arms making a beeline straight towards the hoop. Chris was about to make a lay-up when he decided to check behind him…Alex was catching up fast and would most likely make it in time to pack the ball from Chris like he did to Henry.

Not wanting that to happen Chris jumped up and sunk a floater from the middle.

"Three up."

The next play was complete hell as Henry coordinated his pass too quickly to Chris, giving Alex the turnover.

He bounced the ball twice before quickly running to the left, Henry saw Alex's signature move and rushed in close to block his three pointer. Henry jumped in front of Alex just as he got to the corner and jumped. Alex shot the ball in a wide-arc that soared over Henry's arms and headed straight for the hoop. For a minute it seemed as if Henry's efforts had been for naught…until Chris jumped up and took the alley-oop for himself; Alex's shot had fallen just short of the basket and Chris had taken advantage of that.

Henry smirked, "Four to Three. Not so tough now huh?"

"Keep trying your luck."

Alejandro checked the ball and quickly moved slightly backward to cover Chris, yet keep on eye on Henry.

Henry didn't want to miss the pass again and so took a shot instead. Everything looked good until the ball started falling to the hoop. It hit the inside of the rim…and then bounced back out.

Alex grabbed the ball from the air and took it back out to the white line. Henry moved in close to stop Alex but he just faked a move left and then passed the ball under his legs, crossing his way out of Henry. He then charged in for a lay-up of his own. Henry watched as Chris tried to stop Alex on his own; it didn't work out to well. Chris jumped up to pack Alex, but he didn't jump high enough and so Alex got a floater just over his fingertips.

"Four up."

Henry was really mad now because even though he had an extra player on his team Alex still managed to somehow catch up to them every single time. It was hot outside and Henry was sweating profusely…but he needed to beat Alex.

He nodded to Chris as he checked the ball very slowly back to Alex, Chris nodded back in acknowledgment. Some unspoken telepathic communication had been established in that mere second…and that was all that Henry needed for this next feat.

Alex bounced the ball once and then started to charge past Henry. Henry moved slight to his left while Chris quickly came to the his right, making a wedge that cut off Alex's path, he had to stop or else let the ball get stolen. As he stood there, with the ball raised above his head in an desperate attempt to keep either of them from stealing it, Henry could see that Alex had clearly not anticipated this move.

He had two choices now: Shoot the ball with two men guarding you…or wait for one of them to touch the ball so that he can move again.

He choose the former; Alex jumped up and took a wild rainbow shot. Both Chris and Henry tried to stop him but the ball went too far over their heads and hands.

Time seemed to stand slow as Henry watched the ball slowly descend back to Earth. He could see every crease etched onto its faded orange surface, the way the ball spun ever-so slowly like a spinning quarter. He could only hear his own breathing and heart-beat as he willed the ball to miss the hoop, to hit the rim and bounce out of bounds. Time started up again and the ball fell toward the hoop, first hitting the back rim and shooting straight up. It almost seemed as if the ball would just bounce away…but it fell down again…right down in the hoop.

Henry couldn't believe this. In their defensive wedge play they actually allowed Alex to score two more points rather than inhibiting them.

Alex let his breath go and then smiled.

"Six to Four. I have ball next…that doesn't sound good."

"Shut up…we'll still beat you." Henry almost sneered back.

It was now or never…Henry had to steal the ball from Alex before he made the final point. He allowed Chris check the ball this time, letting Chris to get top as Henry got back.

Alex tried to get past Chris but his specialty was in long-range shooting…and defense. Chris had almost no trouble keeping up with Alex. The only reason that he let Henry check the ball was because Henry almost always set Alex up for the 'trap' where he would led him to Chris for either a 'wedge' or a 'cut-off'. This was the game point and Chris knew it…he would have to make sure not to get crossed over.

Alex tried to cross Chris out with some stylish passes between his own legs but Chris didn't fall for the tricks and only keep his eyes on Alex.

Then something amazing happened…it must have been Henry's unlucky day because as Chris was following Alex sideways to the side of the court, he suddenly stumbled on a rock that had not been swept aside.

Alex took the liberty of running toward the hoop while he had space and time. Henry pumped his legs and willed himself to jump higher than Alex.

Henry jumped up as Alex was about to take a shot. Yes…YES!…he was going to pack him!

But suddenly Alex pulled away from his shot and ran past Henry. He had gotten himself caught in Alex's pump-fake. As Henry landed he turned around just in time to see Alex jump into the air, let his ball-hand hang low and then arc it sideways while letting the ball spin into the hoop perfectly.

He looked at Henry and laughed, "Game."

Henry was too defeated and distraught to notice 2 pairs of eyes watching his loss from the fence. Louis and Larry had arrived.

"Hey…that was a close game…wanna play 2 on 2?"

Henry didn't feel like playing anymore so he shook his head and sat down.

"Nah…I don't feel like playing anymore…you guys go ahead. I'm going back home."

As Henry turned to leave Chris came up to him and handed him his bag.

"Yo, don't forget your bag."

He slowly grabbed the bag out of Chris's hands and then turned away without a second word.

"Wonder what's his problem?" Chris muttered to Alex as he saw Henry sulk away. Alex could only shrug his shoulders. "I guess he doesn't take defeat easily?"

"I dunno…he doesn't seem like the type to care. But this is the FIRST time that he lost to you. And he does seem to be more sad these days."

"Aw forget it, I'm sure he'll be his normal self again on Monday. Its probably from that detention slip."

Meanwhile Henry just let his head hang low as he walked out of the park. He couldn't get it off of his conscious that he had lost to Alex in an unfair game. It was two vs. one…where did he go wrong? This wasn't like him to think so much on one loss, but he felt too depressed to even care about not caring, like his usual self.

"Man…I hate losing…it sucks."

Henry had never really been one to 'lose'. It was a win or nothing situation for him on most cases in life.

He had started to hate losing after hurricane Katrina had hit and he had lost his home…along with his family…and his old friends. He didn't want to 'lose' anything, whether it be games, friends or material things.

-------====------==---=-=---

Henry trudged on home. He didn't bother calling his uncle because he knew that his uncle would come pick him up late.

As Henry waited at the sidewalk to cross the street he noticed a big banner floating behind the city hall. It read: ANTIQUE STORE! BIG SALE! WILL CLOSE SOON!

Henry didn't know why but…he decided to go to this antique store that he had never heard of. He still had plenty of time and he didn't feel like going home and greeting his stubborn old uncle, especially not after being put in a sour mood. Henry didn't have a wallet on him but he thought that it wouldn't hurt to just browse. Who knew, maybe the story even had free stuff to give out.

When he finally made it behind the city hall he could notice that the antique store looked aged itself. It had a very old fashioned "New York" parlor feel and look to it. It even had the old hair-cutting salon spiral contraption; the one where red, blue and white stripes spin around and round making cool but dizzy winding patterns.

Henry walked to the front door and tried to push it open…the door wouldn't budge.

He tried harder and the door moved slight but it was stuck in place for some odd reason. He then tried to muscle the door open but it was as if there was a wall right behind it.

He finally gave up and turned around to leave when he heard the chime of a bell behind him. He turned around, again, to see that the door was ajar.

Henry pushed the door lightly with his hand and watched it swing open like it was brand new. Henry was confused by this but didn't let it hinder his curiosity. He stepped through the door and walked right in.

The first thing he noticed about this antique shop that it was dimly lit by one very large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It had a very old posh-look to it, and guessing from what he remembered in history class and from pictures it looked French made.

The shop had a heavy dark musty scent to it, not exactly a bad smell but something different altogether which spoke of the past and old artifacts. There was an old poster with a picture of the old Dreamcast console, the poster was slightly faded with a stain in the right-hand corner but other than that it was in perfect condition. The picture actually made him remember something from his childhood past…he reminisced on his 13th birthday party. He had received a copy of this game called StarFox: Adventures, he didn't really like the game because it seemed corny and stupid to him. He had put the game in his closet where other old things were, such as a chessboard or a vacuum cleaner, without ever opening or playing the game. He did read the back part but that was about as "active and far" as he had gotten with the game.

Henry saw two old acoustic guitars sitting on top of a glass case that held more antique crap, probably cigars or pipes that famous actors used to own. One of the acoustic guitars looked just like any other acoustic guitar, light brown with a wooden finish; it even had the old "Eight" figure to it. The second acoustic looked slightly different in two aspects: One, it had a shiny black finish to it that made it look slightly better. Two, instead of just the normal "Eight" design it had a weird little comma sticking out of the top-right side. It was obviously an electric-acoustic.

Both of them were, however, over one hundred dollars so Henry didn't bother checking who it belonged to. He didn't care and wouldn't spend over a hundred bucks on some old dusty guitar that he would never use.

Next to the guitars there was another glass case that held a variety of items ranging from sun-glasses to toy cars, and on top of that there were two sitting white spotless dog models. One of them was facing away from Henry. The other one was immense compared in size to the first one but was facing slightly at the ground, looking straight at Henry. The dogs black beady eyes just bore into Henry's head and he didn't like it at all. As he stared at the dog he swore that its eyes twinkled in the light, almost as if a real dog's eyes would. Henry blinked again and the eyes returned to their blank and dull state.

"Must be the dust…" He muttered to himself.

There was a small sign that read "Shoplifters will be persecuted" next to a brightly lit neon clock which looked as if it belonged in some 1970's grill bar or someplace similar to that.

Henry walked over to the clock and stared at it a moment longer before turning to his left and going down a small aisle of dolls. All of the dolls were lifeless…but something made his back tingle as he walked past all of them. It was almost as if They were watching him… watching his every move…hoping that They would creep him out into continuing forward. Henry glanced at the dolls around him and almost jumped when one of them slumped over to the side. He gingerly touched it and then placed it back where it belonged, he immediately threw it on the floor after he felt something grab his hand. He took a second glance at the doll and saw something that he never wanted to see. The dolls eyes were open…and they were light blue in color. The color of a very much alive person. Henry blinked once more and then the dolls eyes reverted instantly to its same lifeless plastic balls. Henry shook his head and then decided to think about something else other than the dolls. He then noticed the bin of rulers…he couldn't believe it but this antique store sold rulers.

"Probably the owners old school stuff. What a rip off." He thought to himself as he gratefully made his way past the weird dolls and to a dead end on his right.

This area was covered in dolls too, though different in size and model; mannequins. But the mannequins all had their eyes open. They were all staring past Henry so he was somewhat less intimidated. Then his gaze was torn away from the two life-sized dolls and focused on something hidden between both of their crossed arms. He slowly moved one the dolls arms away and then crept closer to get a better view.

It was black chest…a black chest with a broken lock on it. The dolls position seemed to make sense to Henry as he realized that the dolls had been put in this location to safeguard this strange chest.

Henry scoffed to himself. "Like these lifeless dolls can guard anything."

He looked up and then almost screamed, backing up very quickly into the wall behind him.

Both of the dolls eyes were open…and they were staring at him. When he had moved backward into the wall the dolls eyes had followed him so he knew that this was something not generated in a factory.

These doll's eyes were a bright green…a malicious look and feel to them.

But the chest seemed to call out to him…it wanted him to open it. The chest beckoned to Henry. It wanted to be opened once more.

Henry didn't know why he didn't just run out of the store right then and there, he just had this compulsion to open the chest and find out what was inside…find out what had brought him here.

Henry slowly took a step forward and noticed that the dolls were still watching his every move.

He then walked ever so slowly until he was standing in front of the dolls. He felt stupid doing this but he was too shaken to think of anything else.

In a slightly less than shaking voice Henry managed to say to the dolls, "I just want to open the chest…I don't want anything else. I'll leave as soon as I open the chest." He didn't want to face the dolls when he said this so he faced the ground.

There was deathly silence…a minute passed by…no answer…Henry looked up to see that the dolls had turned back into their inanimate forms once more, giving a sign to Henry that they didn't mind him anymore.

Henry slowly reached to the chest and then unlatched the broken lock, he then placed both hands on the dust covered finished wood, which strangely felt right as if it had belonged to him, and then was about to open the chest and reveal its hidden contents when a shrill voice echoed throughout the store.

"Who's here? You trying to steal something? Show yourself or I'll call the cops!"

Henry quickly put the chest back and then ran back out the doll aisle…and almost mowed over a small fragile looking lady. She was slightly hunched over and gave him the impression that she could hobble at best. Her hair was graying and her skin was more wrinkled than his aunt's.

"Woah there sonny…just where do you think you're going?"

"I didn't steal anything…I was just looking I swear to God."

The lady peered at him with her strangely contradicting youthful hazel eyes for a second before saying, "I believe you."

The lady peered past Henry and into the doll aisle…that's when her eyes got somewhat bigger.

She didn't look at him but inquired, "Just what were you doing in That aisle? Boys you're age shouldn't be playing with dolls."

"I um…I…well…I thought that the dolls looked cool-because I never saw such old dolls."

The old lady just kept on staring at him all the while he talked.

"And those dolls are old and I just wanted to look at them."

The old lady slowly nodded her head. "Uh huh…so you like to play with dolls?"

"Yes-I mean no, no. I just like to look at them." Henry stammered.

"Oh…so you like to stare at dolls instead of girls eh? Well everyone has their weird hobbi-"

"No…I…just…"

"Spit it out sonny…no use in lying to me. I can see right through you."

Henry sighed and then rolled his eyes as he tried to explain his situation. "I just felt something pulling me toward that direction. I know it sounds stupid but I just felt the need to go there."

The lady almost seemed to sigh in a heavy voice before replying, "I see…don't worry…I've been pulled into strange places too…where strange things have happened."

Henry raised his eye brow and then asked her, "Just who are you?"

"ME? Well who do you think I am? A life-sized doll that can walk and talk?" Henry almost winced when she said that. "I'm the owner of this here antique shop, that's who."

"I've got a question…are any of your dolls…um…" Henry started to mumble after that because he felt embarrassed asking this question.

"Well what is it? Spit it out come-on, I haven't got all day." The old lady snapped.

"Are any of your dolls electrically operated?" Henry finally forced himself to say it.

Upon hearing this the old lady seemed intrigued and interested at the same time.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean…like…does anyone of them grab your hand when you touch it or have realistic looking eyes that follow you every move?"

The lady stared at him for one long minute without saying anything, sizing him up and taking in his every word.

"I know I sound stupid but I just wanted to kn-

"No…none of my dolls are electrically operated. They are just dolls…lifeless dolls that don't do anything unless you make em. Come over here and see."

She half walked half hobbled her way into the doll aisle and then picked out a doll…the same doll that Henry had dropped.

The lady shook it like a rattler and then handed it to Henry.

"See?", the lady enforced her earlier point. "They won't do anything to grab you or look at you."

"But I know what I s-" Henry was cut off from his argument by the old lady's shrill voice.

"Listen here…this is an antique shop…Now why in the world would I carry anything electric? Especially dolls. You think that they had electric dolls back then?"

"Well…no…."

"Then that settles it…you were just imagining things."

"Maybe...but I know what I saw and felt." mumbled Henry.

"Hmm? What was that? You said something? Speak clearer!"

"No, no, no. You were just hearing things."

"Teens these days…" The lady said sharply before moving down the aisle.

The lady then kept on going further back until she reached the mannequins.

"Well I wonder what you were doing way back-

She stared at the black chest sitting in the open, taken out from its hiding spot behind the two giant dolls.

Henry figured that she was mad that he had touched her property without asking and so began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to touch your precious chest. It's just that…I'm going to sound completely crazy right now but just hear me out. I had to open the chest…it was like calling me to it or something. That feeling is gone now but it was wei-"

"Ssssh" She cut him off yet again. "I don't like it when people touch things that they aren't going to buy. If you're not going to buy it then please don't touch it."

"I'm sorry but I already told you that I had this weird obsession for a second back there…just what's in the chest anyways. Some demon possessed necklace thing?" While Henry laughed at his own joke the old lady's face just seemed to scrunch up even more in distress.

Henry then thought that it must be some family passed-down trinket that she valued greatly and so apologized again.

"I'm sorry if I offended you and your treasure but I-"

"Its not my treasure…not anymore at least. And I'm glad to be finally rid of it too."

"Well it's been good to know that you're dolls aren't alive…but I have to go soon an-

"Do you want that chest?" The lady suddenly asked.

"What?" Henry had to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I said do you want that chest? I'll give you the chest and the contents inside for 20 dollars."

"But I don't even kno-" Henry didn't even get to finish.

"Listen here for moment boy." The lady interrupted him. "Do you know of that old tale? The one about Pandora's box? Its an old Greek myth but someone of your age should've heard about it by now."

"No…I don't know what a Pandora's box is but I'll look it up." Henry lied through his teeth.

"Well…I'll tell you a little something about it. Its this box…and this beautiful girl has no clue to what it holds. But she has been warned not to open the chest. One day her curiosity gets the better of her and she opens the chest."

"What was inside the chest?" Henry asked, curious and interested in the story.

"What was inside the chest?" The lady paused to think to herself and then finished. "Wonderful things…she unleashed wonderful things upon this world…and she had the experience of a lifetime."

"So that means that I'll like it?"

"Oh trust me…you'll like it. You'll like it a lot…" Then she muttered under her breath. "Everyone likes it……at first."

Henry stared at her old wrinkly face and then at the formidable chest. As he thought about it more and more…he couldn't help but suddenly think that maybe he didn't want the chest anymore. She seemed pretty eager to get rid of it…maybe it was something bad.

Henry shook all of those thoughts out of his head and then told himself to get real. Something bad in that chest? She was just fooling him into buying the chest so that she could make some cash for the day. And besides…she already told him the "wonderful" story of Pandora's mystical box.

Henry was interested but he couldn't quite decide if he really wanted the chest…the dolls had scared him enough already…what would the chest hold in store then?

"Nah…it's okay…I'll just come back some other time." Henry tried to squeeze his way out of the lady's way but she grabbed his wrist with surprising quickness and strength and held him there.

"Boy…you remind me of someone that I knew a while back. Someone who I knew very well. Someone who thought of life as boring…someone who stayed away from new things and new opportunities."

Henry didn't really like where this was going and tried to wrestle his way out of her grip but she was strong for her age…it was a vice grip that he couldn't pry his wrist from.

She kept on continuing and acted like he was never struggling. "I remember a time where I wished something new would come my way too…and I wished for it everyday. Listen here boy…I know you inside and out already…Do you remember hurricane Katrina? Hmmm do you remember that fateful night?"

Henry had suddenly stopped struggling. He was at a loss for words, "Just how…what…who are you?"

The lady just ignored his question and then continued on.

"That fateful night when you lost everything close to you? Everything familiar to you? Your home…your friends…your parents."

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me!"

"What about today's game hmmm? Isn't losing such a dreading feeling? Don't you just hate creeping feeling that crawls into your conscious…consistently reminding you of what you could've done?"

"I said shut up! I did what I had to do back in Alabama"

"Oh…really…did you sacrifice? Did you give up something to save others? Or were you too scared? That's why you lose things…"

The lady suddenly turned to stare at him and he was stricken with more fear then ever.

Her eyes were a dull blue grey…she was blind. It didn't make any sense to Henry because he knew that he had seen her light hazel eyes before…this was beyond his "cool" level and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Let me go!" He said rather forcefully.

And as soon as she let go of his wrist he stumbled backward, knocking over some umbrella stands and toy paddles. He felt something slide off of his back as he got back up but he care what it was and dismissed it as some antique toy.

"I'll be waiting…Don't you want to try new things?" asked the lady as Henry quickly got up. He didn't even bother trying to listen to her, he was just all legs as he burst through the front door, running his way home.

On his way home he suddenly realized that he had left something important back at the creepy antique shop: his book bag. It must've fallen off when he had crashed into the umbrella stand.

He would have to return whether he liked it or not. Henry dreaded the feeling of going back there and facing the lady and her living dolls again. But he was done for today…he wasn't going back there today; probably tomorrow, hopefully by Sunday before school started again. Whatever his plans was…he decided not to think on them until he had a breather and a coke back at his house.

---====---====----=====------

As Henry laid there in his bed…he couldn't help but think back on what the woman had said.

"_You remind me of someone…someone who thought of life as boring…I wished something new would come my way too…Don't you want to try something new? Something new? New? Something new?" _The thought kept on echoing through his head as he stared at his blank ceiling. There was a thunderstorm outside.

He repeated out loud, "Something new?"

There was a clap of thunder…outside you could just barely make out the shadowy figure of something watching behind Henry's blinds. Just watching him…waiting.

-----==-----=-----

* * *

_"Why not seize the pleasure at once, how often is happiness destroyed by preparation, foolish preparations." - **Jane Austen**_


	4. What?

_**Chapter 3:**_

**What?**

**

* * *

  
**

Henry couldn't get his mind off of what the mysterious lady had said. He had thought too much about it all last night…and it had taken its toll on him the next morning.

Henry woke up at around 1:00 in the afternoon; that was pretty late for him even on a Saturday. He was feeling slightly more groggy than when he did on a regular school day.

Since he didn't have school or anything he didn't bother taking a shower…at the moment.

Henry groggily dragged his feet past his carpeted floor to the cold tiled kitchen. On the table there lay a note with his aunt's scribbled handwriting on it. It read: _There is microwavable food for you in the pantry. If not that then go buy something using the money on the counter top. Don't get in trouble while we're gone._

He had forgotten all about because of the scary revelation from yesterday…his aunt and uncle were going to this boring family reunion party for old people or something along the lines of that. He didn't really pay attention to what they were saying but he also didn't really care either, it didn't apply to him so why bother.

He spent the next hour watching T.V. while eating a bowl of cereal. He had cable so there weren't really any good shows on at the moment; all the good shows always came on at night when he had to sleep whereas both his aunt and uncle were free to watch it.

He soon got tired of watching the corny soap opera and crappy cartoon shows so he quickly turned off the T.V. before he crazy from boredom.

He then decided to go out and eat because the weather outside was perfect. Henry looked on the kitchen countertop and he found a twenty dollar bill to his surprise.

"What? Aunt Mimi never gave me this much money to buy just lunch…"

Suddenly he remembered yesterdays conversation with the mysterious seemingly blind lady: _"I said do you want that chest? I'll give you the chest and the contents inside for 20 dollars!"_

"Just enough to buy that chest…" Henry thought to himself but quickly shaking all thoughts of it away as he, instead, grabbed the bill and shoved it in his pocket while heading for the front door.

Just as soon as Henry had shut the door behind him a mysterious thing happened. The T.V. turned on by itself but there was no signal for a strange reason…instead the screen was filled with the static and view of the "white noise". Henry was well on his way to a local restaurant to notice that the T.V. had turned on by itself.

He went to a place called Five Guys Famous Burger and Fries. It wasn't exactly a restaurant but it wasn't one of those Burger King's either. It was a combination of Waffle House and Chic-Fil-A; good service and everything grilled and cooked for everyone to see.

Henry walked up to the store and then entered under the slightly faded yellow sign, the chime of a customer entering alerting the busy staff.

Henry stood still to notice the area around him, the red/white tiled floors, the random boxes of peanuts stacked here and there, the numerous tables seated with chattering or laughing friends, the menu which said "black chest".

"What?"

Henry suddenly stopped and then rubbed his eyes. He looked to the sign again, it read: Cheeseburgers, Chili hotdogs, Bacon Cheeseburger…

He didn't bother reading the rest because he knew what it said already, he had been here plenty of times before NOT to know. But he swore that he had read in big, black and bold letters "**Black Chest**" off of the sign.

Henry waited in the long line while he kept on continuing to rub his eyes while thinking to himself to get more sleep. He then glanced up to the little white board on the wall which always told everyone where the restaurant had gotten their potatoes from. Today it read: "**We got our potatoes from the…Antique Store**."

Henry thought it wasn't quite right and looked away before deciding to read it again. This time it read: "**We got our Black Chest from the…Antique Store**."

"What the?" Henry shook his head and then rubbed his eyes.

He looked at the whiteboard again and saw that it now read: "**We got our potatoes from…Idaho**" Henry couldn't believe his eyes…was he going crazy? But in the top right hand corner of the whiteboard he could clearly make out the sketched drawing of a chest in black marker.

Before he could think any further he was cut of from his thoughts by the calling of the cashier.

"I'm sorry…"

"Its alright." The cashier replied in a surprisingly soothing voice.

She was a cute short blond girl and her small frame was accentuated by her curves; Henry couldn't help but checking her out for the time being. But when he saw her eyes he almost froze up. Her eyes were a vivid piercing green…the exact same as the eyes from the mannequins. Strangely, though, this time the eyes were not radiating a malicious feel or intent.

"So what'll you be having?" She broke Henry away from his thoughts yet again and appeared to be viewing him with some sort of mild interest.

"I'll just get the…Bacon Cheeseburger." Henry said after debating with himself for a quick few seconds.

"Will that be all?" The cashier began to punch in numbers on her digital cash register.

He suddenly realized that her voice was now less soothing and more of a boring tone. He looked up and saw that this girl did not have green eyes but blue ones. She didn't seem as lively or as cheerful as the other one that he had just been talking to.

"I'm sorry….but where's the other cashier?"

The girl just gave him a stare like he had just asked the stupidest question ever.

"What? What happened to the other girl?"

"Are you high or something?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"No, why'd you ask that?"

"Cause you've been standing there staring off into space every now and then…and now you're asking me where the other cashier is? I'm the only one standing here, I haven't moved a bit."

Henry just shook his head and then waved her away.

"I'll just get the burger and a drink."

She raised her right eyebrow before finally putting in the order and giving him the total price: $5.68

Henry suddenly felt relieved as he handed her the twenty bill. Now he didn't have 20 dollars to pay for the chest so he couldn't go there even if he wanted to.

As he left the restaurant he made a decision to take a short cut home…where he wouldn't have to pass by the antique shop. He made his way up the road and then took a sharp right, making a beeline through the densely packed woods.

He took this shortcut before so he knew the place like the back of his hand. Henry trudged forward and saw the breaking of the trees up ahead. As soon as he made it out into the open he was surprised to see the city hall instead of the road that led to his neighborhood.

Henry decided to go back the way he came to end up at back at the four-way intersection. He knew that he went the right way because he noticed the pressed down leaves and broken braches [branches] from where he had planted his foot. He exited the woods and found himself staring at the city hall once more.

Now Henry knew that other forces were working against him because this wasn't his mistake…whatever it was, he didn't like it at all.

Henry just decided that it wouldn't matter if he went by the antique shop or not, he just wouldn't enter it.

As he made his way past the shop he didn't turn his head to look at it, he didn't want to look at it.

But suddenly he noticed that up ahead there were sirens wailing and red/blue lights flashing.

When he got close enough to see what the commotion was about he saw that the road had been completely blocked off by the "Do not cross" tape and several police cars.

Henry just kept on walking forward and was about to use the sidewalk when a police officer noticed him crossing and stopped him.

"Hey you!"

Henry looked around to make sure that he was the one being called.

"Ya you! What're you doing over there? Can't you see the tape?"

"Ya….but I just need to get home and this is the only route that can take me th-

"I don't care what your excuse is." The officer interrupted Henry. "This is the scene of a crash and we're investigating it. Under no circumstances should you be near this place. Go back the way you came."

"But-

"Do you want to be taken in for arguing with a police officer?"

Henry just stood still for a moment and then sighed heavily before walking back to the antique shop.

It seemed that he had no choice but to go to the antique shop.

Henry slowly shook his head as he opened the glass door once more.

When the shrill voice of the old lady didn't pierce his ears he called out, "Hello? Is anyone there? It's the kid from yesterday."

Almost as if she was waiting just for him to show up the old lady suddenly appeared from the back of the store.

"So…you came back eh?"

"Just to get my book bag…I think I left it here yesterday."

She stared at him for a long minute before replying, "Ya…you left it here along with all my knocked over umbrellas and toy paddles.

"Sorry…look can I have my book bag back? I need it for school." Henry wanted to get out fast.

"Thought you never liked school." The old lady just hobbled toward the doll aisle.

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"Just give me my bag." Then he added after a moment of thinking. "Please."

"Fine…fine, fine." She muttered under her breath as she reached down and pulled up Henry's book bag.

She held it out for Henry and he gently took it from her outstretched hand. Now that Henry got what he had come for he was just about ready to leave…but before he could the lady blocked his way by standing at the entrance…with the same black chest lying on the floor, right next to her.

Henry felt goose bumps build on his arms and his spine tingle as he saw the chest again.

"So…have you thought about my offer? The chest and all of its contents for only 20 dollars."

"I'm really sorry but as much as I'd love to buy the chest I just don't got the cash." Said Henry as he reached into his pocket. "I mean all I have is a-

Henry suddenly stopped as he stared at the numbers and design on the single bill that he held in his hand.

"Well…looks like you had 20 dollars after all, eh sonny? Hehehe…"

Henry couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that he had received change from that girl…he had felt the crumpled bills in his hand as he shoved them in his pocket. So…why did he have a single twenty dollar bill instead of a ten and a couple ones?

Henry made up his mind to just buy the chest and then forget about it.

"Here…just take the money…and stop bothering me."

Henry shoved the bill into her hands and then picked the chest up.

As Henry left the store he mumbled under his breath, "I hope this is worth my time…whatever it is."

He stopped in his tracks as he heard the old lady yell after him, "It is!" then sped up his pace in fear.

As he made his way back out of the antique parking space he thought that he looked ridiculous carrying around a black chest.

The police officer who was still directing traffic and, supposedly, keeping pedestrians away noticed Henry and then waved him over. Henry sighed as he rolled his eyes and then lugged his body along with the black chest over to the waiting policeman.

"What do you want to tell me this time?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you can go through now."

Henry just stood there and gawked at the officer.

"Here…just go on through."

The officer held the police tape above his head to show that he was free to pass through.

"Wait…you were telling me to stay away just a few minutes ago."

The police seemed to be lost in thought. "I know…but now I'm letting you through cause I don't want to look like a prick."

Henry blinked his eyes in surprise and couldn't even believe his own luck…if it was his own. But he didn't think on it too much at the moment…he just walked right on through before the officer changed his mind.

As soon as Henry opened the door to his house he heard party music…coming from his T.V.

"That's funny…I don't remember leaving the T.V. on." he muttered to himself as he set the chest down on the floor.

The news was on and it showed a very happy man who had won the lottery. The talk-show host was asking the man some questions about the lottery money:

"_Congratulations on your big lucky win! What will you do with the prize that you won?"_

"_I'm not really sure…but I'm going to spend it on lots of things."_

"_So how did you get the lottery ticket anyways?"_

"_Well…as ridiculous as it sounds…I spent only twenty dollars on 3 different tickets. And what do you know? One of them was the winning number."_

"_That's gr-_

Henry turned it off as soon as he heard the twenty dollars part; he didn't want to hear it again and remind himself of what he had bought.

Henry lugged the chest back to his room where he set it down on the floor next to his computer, not bothering to open it or do anything with it.

He turned on his computer and then patiently waited as it booted up and pulled up all of his files. The first thing he clicked on, when the computer screen was ready, was the internet icon.

He immediately began to surf the net, looking at what most teens his age look at: porn.

As he became more and more focused on the screen and the slender figures that it presented, he failed to notice that the chest's lock had become undone by some mysterious force or will.

Suddenly his screen blacked out and he furrowed his brow in confusion and agitation.

Henry hit his screen once to try and make it work again…a blue screen popped up and gave him instructions on what to do.

**Step 1: Put on safe-mode.**

**Step 2: Turn off computer.**

**Step 3: Open the chest.**

Henry blinked his eyes a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't imagining things again…he wasn't. He shut down his monitor and then walked out of the room, not wanting anything to do with the chest but to just relax for a moment.

Henry sat on the couch and then turned on the T.V. As he began to flip various channels he became aware of a very odd similarity. Every other channel had something to do with a chest. Cartoon Network had Spongebob and Patrick digging for a magical chest, the Science channel had mentioned something about a certain discovery being the key to opening the chest to the universe, the Discovery channel had treasure hunters pull up a chest from the clear depths of the Atlantic Ocean and the Artifacts channel were selling a rare chest that had once belonged to some emperor.

Henry shook his head and then turned the T.V. off once again.

"That chest really wants to be opened….or I'm just thinking too much about it."

Henry finally got up off the couch and decided to finally resolve his problem by opening the chest. _"Because opening the chest should resolve the problem, right?"_, Henry reasoned with himself.

Henry grabbed the chest and saw that the lock had fallen right off. He ignored this though and placed both hands on the side of the chest, like he had done 1 day ago. Henry slowly tried to open it and the lid budged slightly, it was tightly shut.

Henry then leaned over the chest and used leverage to pry the lid open. Just as he was about to give up the chest lid popped open and sent a cloud of dust everywhere…and Henry falling forward into his wall.

He coughed while waving the dust away from his face. He peered inside the chest, half expecting there to be nothing and half expecting there to be some golden artifact.

He reached in and pulled out a single necklace. It was really an amulet but Henry didn't know any better. The amulet was forged from a hard metallic like substance but it felt weightless. Embedded into the black material was 5 different gems: Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Topaz and Diamond. The first four were arranged in a circular formation, all four creating an imaginary unseen square around the one diamond located in the middle. He turned it over and then realized that there was actually 6 gems; there was a tiny pinhead sized black diamond located on the back.

"A black diamond?" Henry said out loud in disbelief.

He then closely scrutinized the entire amulet, trying to see if he could take the gems out or if there were any hidden compartments. In the process of turning it over and over again Henry pricked his index finger on something. He cursed out loud and dropped the amulet where he stood. As he reexamined his finger he saw a tiny blood stain. He picked the amulet up again and tried finding what had pricked him, but suddenly the amulet let loose a tiny stream of light misty dust. He jerked his head back, not wanting the dust to get in his eyes.

The dust slowly made its way to his floor but it didn't disappear like he expected it to. Instead it crawled along the floor…to his closet.

Henry raised an eyebrow at the dust but decided not to pay any attention to it. He was too focused figuring out how the amulet had pricked him and released dust.

The amulet had no grooves, it was just a flat, smooth circular metal surface. There was nothing noticeable that could've pricked his finger…so what had?

Henry was shaken from his thoughts as his closet suddenly rattled and began to shake violently. He pressed himself against the wall and braced himself as the closet door suddenly burst open and his hidden belongings were flung everywhere.

When Henry opened his eyes again he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There was a blue fox standing in his closet, wearing nothing but a skimpy little skirt and bra. She had the exact same green eyes that he had been seeing for the past 2 days. And her voice was all too familiar.

"Why…hello there. Hope I didn't startle you."

Henry managed to say two things before he fell on his bed in confusion and shock.

"What the…"

* * *

_I couldn't find a usable quote for this chapter....Lol._

_Sorry for the delay...but my beta-reader was really busy, not to mention that I was caught up in my own thing too. So anyways....enjoy the double installment.  
_


	5. New Arrival

_**Chapter 4:**_

**A New Arrival...**

**

* * *

  
**

_What? What just happened? What's going on?_

Henry was rattled awake by his aunt's strong arms.

"Henry! What are you doing on the ground like that?"

"Huh? What…where's the blue fox?"

His aunt sighed out loud while shaking her head. Henry regained his senses enough to see his uncle standing behind Aunt Mimi.

He nodded his head like he was agreeing to someone, "Yup…he's lost it. Darn games…I told you they were no good for him."

"How was I supposed to kn-" his aunt spoke up in a defensive voice.

Their voices were blocked out and cut off as his aunt shut the door behind her. Henry finally sat up and noticed what they had been making a fuss about; his old games had been flung all over the floor, his Game Cube was turned on and on the screen there was the menu to…Star Fox: Adventures?

He didn't even like that game…when did he open it? When did he put the CD in? What happened to his closet blowing up?

As his mind began to function again he was hit with an overload of questions.

Henry shook his head as he began to clean up the mess, not really understanding how he had imagined himself seeing a blue fox.

"I know I saw her…just where di-

"I'm right here." someone said behind him.

Henry froze up and then slowly turned around. When he saw the blue fox girl sitting on his computer desk he immediately dropped everything that he was holding in his hands.

"Wh-what the Hell? What are you doing in my house?"

The fox girl raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Interesting question…Most people would ask what I am first."

Henry blinked his eyes a couple of times and then asked in a slightly more controlled voice, "You didn't answer my question."

The blue fox girl just waved his question away while rolling her eyes.

"Oh you're no fun." Then she looked straight at him and said in a serious voice. "I'm here because you set me free"

Henry stared at her with disbelief written all over his face.

"Wait, wait, wait…so you're telling me that I set you free from this necklace thingy?"

"Its an amulet." She corrected for him.

"Whatever…so you're basically a genie?"

"You…could call me that."

Henry then burst out into laughter quite unexpectedly to the fox's surprise.

"What's so funny?"

"No…this can't be happening. This isn't real…I've got to be in some dream." Henry backed away slowly while shaking his head.

"This is real…all too real."

The fox girl picked up one of the games off the floor and tossed it at Henry. It hit Henry in the chest and bounced off the bed.

"No, no, no, no…you aren't real…you're just a game character."

"Listen here an-

Henry interrupted her. "Eup!"

"But I-

"No!"

"Just hear m-

"La la la la la" Henry covered his eyes and closed his eyes.

The fox girl crossed her arms and then pursed her lips.

Henry, with his hands still covering his ears, said out loud, "I'm going to count to 5 and then open my eyes and the fox girl is going to disappear…1...2...3...4...5"

Henry opened his eyes to see…the green eyes of the fox girl staring at him point blank in the face. He jumped back and stumbled on some fallen coat hangers.

The fox girl moved forward and Henry reared back even farther.

He made some motions with his hands. "Shoo…get away from me. I don't want to get involved into this type of shit."

"But-" The fox girl never got to finish.

"You heard me…just go back into your necklace-amulet thing and stay there until I figure out what to do."

She sighed loudly before crumbling away into that same dust that had crept into his closet; it disappeared back into the amulet.

Too many things were circling through Henry's mind at the moment; there was only so much that the human mind could process at once and Henry couldn't think straight. This was too mind boggling for even him…in most situations he would just sit down and say "Ya, sure whatever." but this time it was different…a little too different. A genie? There were no such things as genies…

If he was to go to the antique store right now then maybe he could reverse everything and forget about this incident.

The more Henry thought about it…the more he agreed with his plan to get rid of this "genie".

He unclasped the necklace and then tossed it back into the trunk, closing the chest and hoping that he could just forget it all.

The chest rattled violently and Henry was cautious to cover his face just in case something similar would happen to the chest of what had happened to his closet.

Henry lifted the chest up and walked out of his house. His guardians didn't really question where he was going, but they did give the chest a quizzical stare.

It was tiring and annoying for Henry on his way to the antique store: with each step that he took he swore that the chest got heavier and heavier. It came to a point where he wasn't just sweating anymore but where he had to drag the chest since he couldn't hold it.

Henry was struggling so hard to pull the chest the last couple meters past the city hall…but it weighed near a ton.

The funny thing that Henry noticed about the chest was that it wasn't leaving a deep impression into the soft gravel…which left the only incredulous but possible explanation that the chest wasn't gaining more mass, but that Henry was slowly getting weaker. But it didn't make any sense because he certainly didn't feel any weaker.

Henry soon gave up after he tried to pull the chest by using his entire body and utterly failing. He left the chest sitting there all dark and lonely next to the city hall and walked away.

A curious man wearing tattered clothes noticed this and checked the road before shuffling across it to the other side. He slowly approached the chest and when he realized what it was he gave a shout of joy.

The homeless man grabbed the handle of the chest and pulled…nothing happened. He strained and tugged with all his might but the chest still wouldn't budge. He then gave up on trying to take the chest and proceeded to open it instead; inside it was a very expensive looking necklace. The man couldn't help but show his excitement…with this necklace he could probably sell it and accumulate enough cash to possibly restart his life.

But when he tried to reach for the necklace a car suddenly swerved his way, the headlights on high and so blinding the poor man. The driver abruptly stepped on his brakes but the gravel slid the car forward still.

When everything had settled down once more the driver could tell that the poor man wasn't moving from the ground.

The homeless man could still see and hear what was going on, even though he was completely immobile and in a great deal of pain. He saw the faceless driver get back into the car and then slowly drive away as if nothing had ever happened.

The lights from the car soon disappeared and left him and the chest shrouded in darkness once more.

As the man laid there slowly dying from internal bleeding, he couldn't help but think of his good fortune of finding the necklace; his hand reached out toward the chest but then soon became deathly still.

-===---=--===---

Henry found that all the lights in his house had been turned off in the 30 or so minutes that he had left with the chest, but knowing his aunt she probably left the door unlocked…he couldn't have been more wrong.

To his surprise and distress the door was locked. He knocked on the door and waited for a couple lonely minutes…nobody answered. When he rang the doorbell and nothing happened he knew that other forces were at work because doorbells don't break over a day.

Henry moved to the back of his house to where the basement entrance was located. Henry always kept the back window unlocked just in case he ever got locked out of his house…though he wasn't too sure if it was still unlocked; it had been a while since he had to use his back "_entrance_".

Henry pulled out the already loosened fly net and then pushed up on the window. At first nothing happened, then it budged slightly; it was obviously stuck in place from neglected usage of its slider.

Henry put one leg on the window sill and pushed up with all of his might…the window finally shot up and Henry fell through the hole, landing on his forearms and sending up a cloud of dust everywhere.

He spat out any spare dust particles from his mouth and wiped his shirt of any stray cobwebs. He reattached the fly net and closed the window once more.

He had never had this much trouble getting into his house before. Today was an unlucky day for Henry.

He climbed up the steps and quietly walked back to his room where he closed the door behind him and sighed.

"Its finally over…"

"Oh…its far from over."

Henry quickly turned around while speaking frantically, "How'd you ge-

He never got to finish as he was lifted up off the ground and flung onto his bed.

"You left me out there with some homeless peasant. Intolerable…I think a proper punishment should remedy your mistake." The blue fox girl smirked.

"What?" Henry asked incredulously.

She raised her hand and then pointed it at Henry, suddenly his bed sheets shot up and wrapped around him over and over again encasing him in a soft cocoon of some sort. Then the sheets rose up into the air, still carrying Henry, and turned upside down. It slowly floated to his closet where the sheet edges tied themselves around the closet pole.

Henry squirmed and struggled inside the sheets but only managed to shake himself dizzy…no matter what he tried it seemed that the sheets were magically stuck together.

Henry's muffled voice strained to the fox girl, "Okay…okay…I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong."

The fox girl sat on his bed and stared at the still squirming cocoon.

"Oh really?" She asked in a slightly less then interested voice. "Well then…you can think over what you did wrong until morning."

"But wait! You can't just lea-

"Good night." The fox girl was about to hit the sack when Henry's complaining got to her.

"Dammit! Listen to me! Hey! Let me go! What the fuck! I…I can't believe you're just going to leave me here. What if I suffocate?"

She stopped in her tracks and then flicked her tail in slight annoyance.

"Fine…I suppose I could let you have some breathing space."

She snapped her fingers and the sheets parted just enough to where Henry's face was visible, giving him more air to breath and more room to talk.

"Can't you just let me go?" Henry pleaded once last time.

"Sorry…but a punishment is a punishment. Now good night." The fox girl was obviously set in her judgment and couldn't be swayed from it.

She disappeared into the chest and left Henry dangling upside down, trapped in a cocoon and inside the closet.

==----=--===-=-=---

"HENRY! What has gotten into you boy? What you doing in the closet like that anyhow?" His aunt's voice echoed in the closet and woke Henry up very quickly.

"Git out of em blankets for goodness sakes!"

His aunt tore the blanket from Henry and practically set him free from his imprisoned cocoon.

"Agh…you wouldn't understand Aunt Mimi. It's a long story…"

"What you talking bout? I gots all the time in the world on a Sunday." His aunt crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"Well…you see…I just wanted to be goofy."

His aunt raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed and unconvinced but she let Henry off the hook for now.

"Boy, I dun-no whats gotten in you the past few days but you keep it up and I'm sending you to a docta!"

She left his room and shut his door behind her.

Henry sighed out loud before rubbing his face with his two hands. This wasn't what was supposed to happen when he had left the chest.

He looked at the chest and then sat down next to it. He knocked on it twice.

"Hey…fox girl…you in there?"

The chest opened slowly and…nothing came out. Henry peered over the edge, half expecting the fox girl to jump out at him but the only thing inside the chest was the necklace/amulet.

"I'm right here…as always."

Henry shut the chest and didn't even bother turning around.

"Why are you here anyways? Don't you have better things to do other then bothering me? I tried to get rid of you…why won't you just leave me alone?"

Even though Henry couldn't see her he could still hear the springs from bed creak, indicating that she had shifted her body weight to a certain side probably to cross her arms and/or legs.

"Its all part of the premium package that you ordered and bought."

"What'dya mean?"

"You can't get rid of me…it's a part of the curse. Though when I learned of it at first I didn't fully understand why anyone WOULD want to get RID of me in the first place until later. But I've got to say…you really surprised me yesterday. You're the first one to want to get rid of me without even making the first wish."

Henry finally turned around, but couldn't stare at the fox girl without getting uncomfortable and so turned back around to stare at the wall. "So what…I have to use my 3 wishes before you go away?"

"Yup…that's the plan."

"Okay…I wish for a can of coke."

"Alright one - wait a minute. Did you just wish for one can of coke?" The fox girl couldn't believe her ears.

"Uh ya, I think did…" Henry shot back in a matter of fact voice.

"You've got to be kidding me…you have three wishes and you choose to use it on a can of coke," the fox girl scoffed. "Here I'll just give you a freebie."

She snapped her fingers and a can of coke fell on top of Henry's head.

"Hey! What the Hell? I asked for a can of coke, not for a can of coke to land on my head." Henry rubbed his head in slight annoyance.

"You weren't specific enough." She said with a smile.

"Oh great….so what is this? Another one of your curse things? I can't use a wish unless its something big or something?"

"Not really…but I don't feel like wasting my powers on something as trivial as a container holding some carbonized syrup water."

"Trivial? What? You mean not important?"

"Yes…I suppose that I should speak in the vernacular since you obviously cannot follow my urbane choice of grandiloquent words." The fox girl spoke in a very arrogant tone of voice.

This time Henry had to give her a stare that was mixed between confusion and annoyance.

"Ya…problem is that I don't really want anything. So too bad for you…you're just going to have to live with me and deal with it."

Henry smirked silently to himself, thinking that he had won the argument.

To his surprise though the fox girl answered in a calm voice.

"Fine by me. I always wanted to live with a peasant to see how much different their lives are from the aristocrats."

"A peasant? What? You calling me poor?" Henry felt the need to defend his social status all of the sudden…he wasn't going to let some fox girl thing talk smack to him.

She ignored Henry and began to pick dirt from her claws, even though it was impossible for dirt to be there indoors.

"If that is what you mean…then yes."

"Hey…I am not poor. I'm far from poor. At least I have a house and all that…"

The fox girl imposed a question that Henry could not counter.

"Is this house yours?"

Henry hesitated.

"Well…not ex-

"Do you pay for your stuff as you would call these objects?" She indicated to everything in Henry's room.

"Now that doesn't cou-

"Are you in charge of anyone or anything for that matter?"

"Why would I need to be? This is the 21stcentury fox girl…not the knight age or whatever."

"You mean the medieval ages?" She looked up from her claws.

"Ya, ya whatever…I don't need to own anything."

"Alright," She smiled coyly. "Then lets go by your terms…Are you an owner of some prestigious guild?"

"No…I'm still 17 years old what do you expect me to be?"

"I've served young masters before…and even at their young age they still had enough power to execute people much older than them."

"I…Don't…Care…this is now."

"Alright…fine…are you in any position of power whatsoever?"

Henry thought really hard…but he had to give in.

"No…I'm just a normal boy."

She smiled and nodded her head once.

"Good…well this will be interesting for both of us indeed. I get to serve a master who doesn't own everything or has people bending to his will…and you get me along with three valuable wishes."

"Ya…hooray…great for me." Henry muttered in a sarcastic voice.

"Well…you are the master…what do you want to do right now?"

"What do you mean now? I thought you said that you didn't want to grant 'trivial' wishes or whatever."

"I don't want to…but that doesn't mean that I won't do anything that my master asks that doesn't violate the laws of wishing. For example you could tell me to dust your house or clean up your room…as long as it doesn't violate the laws of wishing then you can use me for whatever you want or like." The way the fox girl said all of this sounded just as routine as when his aunt screamed him awake in the morning for school; it sounded like she had rehearsed this one too many times and was getting tired from always saying it.

"Well…fine by me. Okay…so I can ask questions right?"

"Sure…why not." She kept staring at her claws.

"My name's Henry…what's yours?"

The fox girl suddenly looked up from her ever-so-interesting claws and stared at Henry with wide eyes…they were filled with shock and surprise.

"W-What?"

"You got hearing problems or something? What's your name?"

"M-My name? Now…that's an interesting first question." She whispered out loud.

Henry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion once more.

"What's so interesting about it? I'm pretty sure you don't want to be called fox girl all the time…so hurry up and tell me your name. Or do you not have one?"

She blinked twice before answering.

"No…I do have a name…but it's been so long and unused that…I forgot it."

Henry couldn't believe his ears.

"Yo, you serious? You forgot your own name? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry…it's just that-

Henry waved her apology into thin air.

"Why are you apologizing anyways? Just give me a name and I'll call you by that."

The fox girl seemed even more surprised this time.

"Wait…are you telling me to name myself?"

Henry slowly nodded his head as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean you aren't going to give me a name?"

"Now why the hell would I give you a name? What do I look like to you? Your father or something? You should be able to pick out your own name for yourself."

After Henry carefully noticed her still confused state he added in, "What? Your other masters never let you choose your name before?"

She slowly shook her head.

"No…they always picked it for me."

"Well I'm telling you to pick it for yourself…now pick a name or I'ma hafta call you dumb fox girl."

Upon hearing this the fox girl snapped out of her confused state returned to her previous mischievous state. She gave Henry a sly but happy smile, and this time it was genuine.

"I think I found a cute name to go with my cute little self its-

Henry rolled his eyes and muttered out loud, "You? Cute? As if…"

She glared at him, warning him that punishments could still be dealt out whether or not if he was the master.

Henry put his hands up defensively and gave a prompt apology.

"Sorry…continue on…so what is your cute little name for your cute little self going to be?"

She smiled and finished.

"Krystal"

* * *

_"One of the best ways to persuade others is with your ears -- by listening to them." -** Dean Rusk**_


	6. Coke touched with Confusion

_**Chapter Five:**_

**Coke touched with Confusion**

**

* * *

  
**

Henry spent most of his Sunday just playing his computer games while his newly named fox girl, Krystal, just stayed inside her 'home'.

He finally got bored to the point that he actually wanted someone to talk to.

"Hey…Krystal or whatever…get out of there will ya?"

She reappeared on his bed…again.

"You called master?"

Henry sighed and palmed his face. "God…just call me Henry…W-why you do even need to call me master anyways? I don't feel comfortable."

"Alright…Master Henry." she said with a smirk

"No! That's not what I meant…just forget about the master part. Just, call, me, Henry!" He emphasized his point to Krystal.

She just cocked her head to the side and asked very innocently, maybe too innocently.

"But I don't understand…all my previous masters never had any qualms with being called that. Could it be that master is offended when I call you by that title? Fine then…I shall call you supreme leader." Krystal smiled and then checked with Henry for his approval by looking at him.

Henry's mouth was slightly ajar with disbelief…he finally managed to sigh, "No, no no…just forget everything…call me by master or whatever you want."

"As you wish master."

"GRRR!" Henry stomped out of his room.

Krystal peered around the corner out of the door frame and made sure that Henry was out of sight before giggling to herself.

Henry went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a can of soda. His guardians weren't home because today was Sunday and they went to church…he didn't go because he didn't feel like it.

He decided to grab a coke for Krystal too.

He walked back into the room and tossed the soda can into Krystal's lap, while opening his own can.

He sipped from it and stared at Krystal, who was equally staring at the soda can lying in her lap. She turned it over in her paws and her ears twitched slightly more out of curiosity than out of annoyance.

"What's this?" She finally asked as she looked up and noticed Henry staring at her with a blank look.

"It's coke…"

She seemed offended by the statement. "I know what it is…but what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Haven't you ever tried it?"

She shook her head once.

"What? You think that I have time to enjoy myself? You think that my previous masters pampered me? They didn't care about me at all."

Her rash attitude disturbed Henry somewhat but he kept his cool about him.

Henry set his can down and thought of what to say next before she exploded on him.

"You've got to be kidding me? You mean to tell me that your previous masters or whatever never EVER let you eat anything?"

She shook head once more to confirm Henry's disbelief.

"Well…that explains why you're still stuck in la-la land about calling me master and me being a king and all."

"I'm not clueless…I know about the world" Krystal almost growled at him, challenging him to test her knowledge.

Henry raised his right brow and smiled mischievously. "Really? Well then…who's the president of the United States?"

She didn't blink once while staring Henry down and said confidently, "Richard Nixon"

Henry laughed out loud which confused Krystal.

"So what war is the U.S. currently involved in?"

Krystal was slightly hesitant this time but didn't let her confidence falter under Henry's scrutiny, "The Vietnam War"

Henry slapped his thigh and shook his head before taking a sip from his coke.

"The current president is Obama. He's the first black president you know…and we're still at war with terrorism in the Middle East. Although the economy is down in the dumps and all…so it should be a war against poverty instead."

Krystal just shook her head in confusion and looked at the wall, obviously embarrassed.

"Well…I guess that I'm behind the times as they say. What year is it?"

"2009."

"Oh…I see…its been a couple of decades since I was locked up."

"Well…who cares about the world anyways? I'm still young I and I've got my whole life ahead of me, no use in ruining it by bringing in politics and all that other useless shit. Anyways you gonna try that coke or what?"

Krystal's attention was brought back to the coke as soon as Henry reminded her. She brought I close to her ear and then shook it a little to hear some sloshing sounds from within the aluminum container.

"Woah! Hey! Don't shake it up or else it'll explode when you pop it open."

Krystal was even more confused.

"Pop it open? What happened to the glass bottles of coke? I vaguely remember them being sold in the local market."

"These aluminum cans are cheaper then the glass ones…but seriously are you going to try it or not?"

"I will…stop pestering me."

Krystal stared at the aluminum can and then began to scratch the side, trying to see if anything would work.

Henry reached over and lightly grabbed it from her and before she could interject he said, "Here let me show you…just hold it with your left hand or paw and then place your index finger on the cap, then pull up while using your thumb on the edge as leverage. Now you try."

Henry handed the still unopened can back to Krystal and watched her fumble slightly with the can. She finally managed to use her claw and pry open the cap…

She almost flinched as the pressurized contents sprayed onto her fur; she also almost dropped the can too but something told her that Henry wouldn't like that.

Her tongue licked the soda off of her muzzle and paws. It was sweet…very sweet and very acidic. She liked it.

Krystal soon drained the whole can, taking huge gulps while not minding the burning sensation in her esophagus from the acidic level of the drink.

She let out a satisfied sigh and before she knew it she accidentally belched.

She immediately covered up her muzzle with her free paw and glared at Henry, daring him to say anything.

Henry just smirked and took a sip from his can once more, wanting to savor it.

Krystal licked her muzzle more than once and her tail moved back and forth energetically. Henry noticed that her eyes were focused on something…it was his coke can.

He pointed at his coke can and asked, "You want it?"

Krystal nodded her head quickly and her tail swished back and forth even faster…so fast that Henry swore it could've knocked someone over.

She hastily grabbed the can from Henry's outstretched hands, placed it on her muzzle and drained the remaining fluids from the can.

After she was done she wiped her muzzle and said, "I'm really starting to get used to this coke…I can't believe that my masters would keep me from this stuff. It's so sweet and foamy…and I can't even describe the feeling of it as it goes down my throat…it tickles and pleasantly hurts at the same time."

Krystal talked so fast that Henry had trouble comprehending what she was trying to say.

"So you like it?"

"Yes! I- er…it was nothing special." She realized that she was becoming too friendly and toned down the level of friendliness.

"Well…I've got more in the fridge if you want it. Here I'll go get it for you."

"I'm quite capable of getting it m-" Krystal didn't get to finish her sentence because Henry walked out before he could hear her.

He came back with two more coke cans.

"Here…both of these are yours."

Krystal eyed both coke cakes and then gingerly took them from Henry's hands. She looked away without saying thanks.

"You know…it wasn't necessary for you to bring me these cans. I could've just as easily brought them here. I'm not helpless or useless you know."

"Ya, well…I felt like getting them. Wanna fight bout it?"

"Well………anyways." Krystal coughed and looked away from Henry.

"That's what I thought and… no problem." Henry grinned.

They both sat in awkward silence for the next few minutes…Henry broke it by asking Krystal if she wanted to watch some shows on his television.

"T.V.?" She said tentatively

"Ya…you want to watch it or not? Its not like there's anything else to do in my house other than the computer or Game Cube."

"I guess…if master is certain about letting me watch it."

"Stop calling me master…and go ahead…watch the T.V. its in the living room. Press the big red button on the remote to turn it on."

She stood up and quietly left the room just as mysteriously as she had first entered it; just like that.

The rest of the day went smooth…too smooth. Matter of fact, so smooth for Henry that he couldn't stand the quietness of his own house.

He got up and decided to check up on Krystal and see what she was doing.

He went into the living room to find Krystal sitting on the couch and watching T.V. Her right ear twitched slightly, indicating that she was aware of his presence.

"Hey…so what you watc- Oh My GOD!!!!"

Krystal suddenly spun around quickly and her eyes went wide with surprise and fear.

"What? Did something happen? Is master hurt?"

Henry just shook his head at the pile of empty soda cans lying in a neat little pyramid stack on the middle of the floor between the couch and T.V.

"Just…What…How…Did you really drink all of my soda cans?"

"Why? Is there a problem? I thought you said that I could have some. If it helps any I saved one for you." Krystal timidly said as she held out the opened can of cola in her paw to Henry.

Henry just sighed and then waved the coke can away,

"J-Just…forget it. I didn't really want them all anyways. You can finish your can. But I expect you to clean up after your own mess."

"Yes master."

"No! Jus- Dammit…can't you stop?"

She smirked and repeated Henry.

"Stop what?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Well I'm sorry if it offends you master…but I can't really do anything about it. I have to because you ARE my master." She emphasized the last part

Henry let his hands fall to his sides and then just sat on the couch like a great big heap of trash.

Krystal was watching the Cartoon Network channels. Most of the cartoons nowadays were crap so Henry guessed that she didn't like it.

"You want me to change the channel?"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So this isn't the only channel that's available? When T.V. was available there were only a few channels"

"Where have you been?" Henry said as he began to flip the channels.

He decided to stop at the Discovery channel. It was having a documentary on World War 2.

War had always somehow fascinated Henry one way or another. But not enough to the point where he enjoyed history…it was only a minor thing for him.

As he became immersed in the gory details of the scenes he slowly noticed that Krystal's sitting form had become deathly still.

He then turned and looked at her to confirm his suspicion.

Her eyes were glued to the screen and she wasn't moving at all. It was almost as if the screen had her hypnotized. Henry stood up and walked next to her…she still didn't say a word but kept on staring ahead.

Henry decided to see for himself just what she was so interested in. There were a couple of scenes of the Nazi's marching in strict formations with their hands stuck out. Then a picture of Adolf Hitler blew up and covered the entire screen.

Henry heard a low growl emit from his side. He looked at Krystal and slowly backed away.

A low deathly growl was emitting from her throat, her teeth were slightly bared and her green eyes were filled with malicious intent…though who it was directed it, Henry could only guess; hopefully not him.

"Krystal?" He asked in a soft voice.

She turned on him and looked as if she was about to claw his eyes out…but then her eyes became calm once more and she blinked in confusion.

"Krystal? You okay?" Henry asked again.

"Huh? What? Oh…I'm fine"

"You kind of…looked into the distance and started growling at me. Was it because of…"

The picture of Hitler was gone from the screen, instead in its place there were pictures of the Allies and Russians storming the crumbling Berlin.

"Because of what? Hitler?"

"Ya? You want to talk about it?"

She immediately looked away, her bangs covering her eyes.

She then spoke in a very calculated voice, "There are some things best left alone…It may be best that you don't dig into my past, its for your own good…master."

Henry felt chills run down his spine and didn't ask any further.

"Ya well…whenever you want to talk about it. I'm always here."

She turned away and walked back to his room, leaving Henry in silence and confusion.

From the T.V. there was the deep baritone voice of the narrator finishing his dialogue on the outcome of WW2.

"_And so the Allies prevailed over the Axis…sadly they failed to capture Adolf Hitler, one of the world's most notorious figures during their time. Some say that he killed himself. Others say that he managed to just barely flee from the closing fist of the Allies. And yet, still others say that he ordered his own officers to kill him and burn his own body. Where he went? Nobody knows…it is still a mystery to our scientists even today. The only clues left were some torn pages of a diary, his alleged ashes and an ancient chest that couldn't be opened. Mysterious indeed…I'm York Manset and I'll see you next time on Mysteries of War."_

Henry turned off the T.V. and stopped to hear himself think.

As soon as the narrator had mentioned the chest, Henry had fit all the pieces of the puzzle together.

She had once served Hitler…she was the reason behind 6 million deaths…but then that meant that she was evil. What more could she be hiding from him? What was she?

A wish giver? Or **death** bringer?

* * *

"Sharing is sometimes more demanding than giving." - **Catherine Bateson**


	7. Good Bad?

**Chapter 6:**

**Good bad**

**

* * *

  
**

Henry left Krystal's past alone; he didn't want to get involved in anything serious or big yet and besides, he wanted her to be in a good mood to minimize his 'punishments'.

After the WW2 incident on the T.V. Krystal seemed to have retreated back into her chest, not wanting to talk or do much of anything; Henry decided to leave her be, sometimes it was better to just back away when things got personal.

Today was a new day of school…the new start of another week…it would've been all the same and boring shit for Henry…except for one thing: Krystal.

She was in a better mood in the morning…which could be better or worse for Henry.

He was sleeping soundly in his bed when his blanket slowly pulled away from him; he curled into a ball as his only source of warmth left him. Then his blinds shot up, and the alarm somehow made its way from the drawer, next to the bed, onto the actual bed itself.

The alarm gradually increased in volume and woke up the prone form; its constant repetitive beeping going on and on until a paw descended upon the 'sleep' button, silencing it once more.

Henry opened his eyes as he felt a heavy weight descend upon his chest…it was the blue fox girl.

"Time for school!" She barked with enthusiasm.

"What? Oh my Go- GET OFF MY CHEST!"

Henry attempted to get up but the fox girl held him down with one finger to his forehead.

"Now…I'll just wait here and see what happens when your aunt walks in through that door."

Henry desperately tried to shake Krystal off of him while saying in a frantic voice, "No! My aunt can't see you…if she does I don't know wh-"

Suddenly the doorknob turned and his aunt came rushing into the room.

"What's up with you yelling this early in the morning boy?"

His aunt rested both hands on her hips to emphasis her point.

Henry was at a loss of words. All evidence of Krystal had suddenly disappeared into thin air, which was both a good and bad thing for Henry…but probably leaning more toward the former. He finally managed to mumble, "I was just having a bad dream…"

His aunt held him under her scrutinizing gaze a moment longer before letting him off the hook.

"Oh, alright…well you'd better be start having more of dem bad dreams cuz I won't be hustling ova here n wakin you up no more."

His aunt left his room but not before saying over her back, "Don't you forget to set ur blankets straight, ya hear?"

Henry relaxed his tense muscles and wiped the sweat forming on his brow.

Krystal reappeared on his computer desk and began to swing her legs back and forth in a childish fashion while grinning at him.

"You really want me to get in trouble don't you?"

She shook her head, the motion disturbing her tresses and bangs into a silky wave-like formation. "No, not really. I just like playing around with you a lot. And besides no one can see me except for you. That is…unless I take on a substantial form like-

Krystal hesitated and her smile faltered for a moment, but she recovered just as quickly and continued in a timely fashion.

-like that time when I had to take the form of a dog."

Henry was interested in her all of the sudden…he was curious as to why she had chosen the fox girl form.

"Hey…so why did you pick that fox girl form anyway huh? Did you think she looked cute or something?"

Krystal gave him a raised eyebrow before replying, "No actually, it's bec-

Suddenly his aunt interrupted with a yell and cut their conversation short, "HENRY! YOU GET YOUR LAZY RUMP OUTA THAT BED AND MARCH YOSELF TO THE SHOWER! AND STOP TALKING TO YOUSELF, YOU IS SCARING ME!"

Henry raised a hand and silently told Krystal to finish her story later; she nodded back and disappeared.

Before Henry entered the bathroom he took off his necklace and whispered, "Don't come into the bathroom…if you do I swear I'm going to-

He was once again interrupted by someone's exaggerated coughing. Henry slowly turned around and saw his aunt tapping her foot lightly against the carpet floor with her arms crossed.

"Henry," She said in a whisper. "Just please stop with the whispering to that little ol necklace of yours and get to shower."

Henry threw the amulet back into his room and shut the bathroom door behind him.

There was no doubt in Henry's mind that his aunt was beginning to think about sending him to a doctor.

He threw his clothes on the floor and jumped into the shower.

Everything was perfectly fine for the next couple minutes or so. Henry was peacefully taking his shower while thinking about Krystal's past and her reason for choosing that particular form, when all of the sudden the sound of the toilet could be heard being flushed.

Within seconds the water turned hot and Henry had to jump out of the shower head's way to avoid being scalded.

He cussed out loud and tried to focus on not sounding crazy to his aunt.

"Shit! What the Hell!"

"Whats the matter? Water dirty?" His aunt asked from outside the door.

"No! Its just- its just that I dropped my soap and almost slipped on it." Henry managed to yell back while desperately trying to stay away from the steaming water.

"Alright…you be careful." His aunt's voice faded away.

"Krystal…I know you're there."

Silence.

"Don't play dumb with me…I know you're there and I know that you flushed the toilet. Don't touch the toilet when I'm taking a shower."

This time she replied back very sarcastically, "I was not aware of this master. Next time I'll make sure not to touch the toilet."

"Good."

Henry was left in silence once more as he continued his interrupted shower. But before even one minute passed away his shower's temperature knob turned to the left, showering Henry with freezing water.

He shivered and cussed as he frantically turned the knob in the other direction. As the temperature returned to warm he heard Krystal giggling as the door slammed shut.

Henry leaned against the wall and sighed, "I'm going to go crazy…"

-==--==----===----=-=--==-===--

Henry managed to get his clothes on without much trouble, but when it came to his book bag he couldn't find it.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Henry repeated over his breath as he began rummaging through his own room; lifting up his neatly folded blanket, upturning his neatly stacked clothes, and even checking under his bed.

"Shit! I know I had my bookb-

"Looking for something master?"

Henry stopped in his tracks and his right eye twitched.

He turned on Krystal and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"YOU!"

"Me? What?" Krystal tossed her hair back and smiled at him coyly.

"You took my book bag didn't you?"

Krystal couldn't look him in the eyes. "Perhaps I did…and perhaps I didn't. Why don't you ask me directly?"

Henry rolled his eyes before quickly asking, "Did you do something with my book bag or not?"

"Its outside next to the mailbox." Krystal replied just as quickly.

Henry shook his head and then ran out of his room while saying, "You stay here…I'm not taking you to school."

He gave a quick kiss to his aunt and then slammed the door behind him. He had woken up slightly earlier today but it didn't seem to help much because he was still running just as late as any other day.

Henry noticed his book bag slumped across the mail box post and grabbed it off the ground. As he slung it over his shoulder he heard something clatter on the cement driveway; It was his amulet.

"What….Hell no."

"Oh, Hell yes….You're taking me with you and there isn't going to be any and, if, or buts about it." Krystal replied smartly.

Henry didn't have time to argue so he put on the necklace and began to run.

As he ran toward his school he took a short cut in order to try and avoid Mr. Smith, the weasel. Henry crossed the road and noticed sirens wailing near the antique store.

He checked his time: **6:58**

He had to get to school…but his curiosity got the better of him. Henry jogged around the bend and noticed police cars with an ambulance. They were currently loading up someone into the ambulance but Henry couldn't get a good glimpse of the person. Lying in the middle of the gravel lot there was a black chest with a chalk drawing of a person's body next to it; it had some cards on top of it.

Henry furrowed his brow in confusion but turned around as a police officer looked up from his notepad, noticing Henry for the first time.

When he was far away from the crime scene he called out Krystal.

She appeared in the air to his right, sitting in an invisible chair.

"You called master?"

"Ya…you saw the accident right?"

Krystal began to pick her nails once more before answering, "It wasn't an accident…but yes I saw it…first hand you could say."

Henry stopped in his tracks and exclaimed, "Are you telling me that you killed a man for no reason?"

Krystal sighed and rolled her eyes.

"There are certain rules and conducts on how we, or I, am supposed to-

"Wait, wait, wait…there are more beings like You around the world?"

Krystal looked slightly annoyed that she had been interrupted but dismissed it this once.

"Yes…now if you would kindly let me continue…as I was saying there are certain actions that we _'genies' _must undertake as a problem or situation presents itself."

"So you're saying that its okay to kill-

Henry was silenced by a glare from Krystal.

"Like I said earlier," continued Krystal, "no one can see me except for my master, which in this case would be you. But…if someone were to possess the necklace or even briefly come into contact with it then my cover would be compromised and I would have to become their slave, forfeiting all your privileges and ownership of me."

Henry still didn't understand.

"So you killed him?" He asked one more time.

"Yes…I killed him. He was a homeless peasant and in a lower social class than you so why should you care? He should be of no concern to-

"Shut up!" Henry almost yelled at her.

Krystal looked up from her claws and stared at Henry inquisitively.

"He may be homeless but that doesn't make him any lesser than me. I don't care how you see things but I see myself as equal as everyone else and no social class bullshit is gonna ever change that."

Henry walked in silence for a couple more minutes while Krystal slowly floated/trailed behind him, contemplating and digesting what Henry had said to her.

Krystal almost had a look of guilt spread over her face.

"Well….I-I didn't know you felt that way about your own race…I'm truly sorry." Krystal finally whispered to Henry.

"You really sorry? You ain't bullshitting me?"

Krystal opened her mouth to say something nice but instead she retorted back, "No of course not…I was only looking out for our wellbeing."

Henry looked up at Krystal and he noticed that her face was drawn tightly around the edges, she was obviously stressed about the ordeal but didn't feel like showing it…especially to him.

"Whatever…" Henry muttered back.

Henry could only think and wonder to himself why Krystal was acting like a switch…flipping her emotions on and then off to him. She was still a 'blue' mystery to him; usually he figured out his friends over the duration of a day at most, looked like Krystal would take a bit longer to crack into.

After 10 long minutes of silence they finally made it to the school grounds…where Mr. Smith was conveniently waiting for Henry.

"Mr. Huynh," Smith procrastinated as he checked his fancy watch on his wrist, "Looks like we're late again, no?"

Henry wanted nothing to do with the weasel at the moment.

"Look…I had a rough weekend and I just want to get to class."

Henry made an attempt to direct his route around Mr. Smith but he stepped back onto Henry's path, blocking him once more.

"As much as I would love to let you off the hook Mr. Huynh…I simply cannot ignore the school rules as they should be enforced with the utmost care, consideration, and cooperation."

"Well I don't feel like it." Henry was about to turn around when Smith noticed something dangling from Henry's neck.

"Well, well what do we have here? A necklace? I'm sure that it was made clear on the first day of school that any jewelry would not be tolerated."

There was a sudden groan in the metal support that held up the intertwined rafters above their heads.

"Give me the necklace now…If you cooperate I may consider letting you off the hook for coming late."

Henry grabbed his necklace and shook his head.

Mr, Smith took a step forward and grasped Henry's arm hard…he then pulled him in close and spoke in a low whisper, their noses almost touching, "Give…me…the….necklace."

The metal groaned louder and a screw popped out, making a small chime noise as it hit the concrete.

"I don't think you want my necklace" Henry whispered back.

"Oh really? Well I'll just have to write you up for coming late, wearing inappropriate attire, and disobeying an administrator."

Mr. Smith then made an attempt to rip Henry's necklace away from his hand.

Krystal was floating near the rafters when she saw this happen. Henry's eyes went wide as he realized what she was about to do.

"No!" shouted Henry as Krystal touched the metal rafters.

The metal bars came crashing down around Henry and onto Mr. Smith, sending up clouds of dust and cement.

Henry coughed and hit his leg on something extremely solid as he tried to navigate around the dust.

When the dust finally cleared he could clearly see that the metal rafters had somehow completely missed him, leaving him unscathed, but had all found its mark: Mr. Smith.

He laid under the metal wreck in a broken heap.

"Krystal! Dammit! What the Fuck!" Henry yelled to the air…but Krystal was no where to be found.

Henry pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

As soon as he heard the operator pick up he began to speak frantically and recalled everything that had happened the past 5 minutes…leaving out the part about Krystal of course.

He had not expected casualties to happen because of him when he had accepted Krystal…he began to reconsider if everything was still 'cool' with having Krystal around.

* * *

_Not really sure what quote to put here.....I was going to put this one quote but I think it will go better with the next chapter.........See ya all._


	8. It Always Comes in 3s

_**Chapter 7:**_

**It Always Comes in Threes**

**

* * *

  
**

The ambulance rushed onto the scene after the panicked call. Henry had told them what happened…but they mistook Henry's stressed looked as concern for Smith's condition rather than because of his guilt for being a secondary cause in it.

"It's okay kid…he'll be fine. You did alright."

Henry just shot the paramedic a look and shook his head before turning away. In the mean time a different administrator covered for Mr. Smith and told Henry to get to class.

During second period, to Henry's discomfort, the announcements relayed the news of Smith's unfortunate incident and how Henry had coincidentally been there to save his life. Smith was in critical condition and currently being held at the Gwinnett Medical Center.

Some students had looked at Henry with a weird stare…others didn't care, but the teacher praised Henry for being a saint and calling 911 when most kids would've just ignored the scene altogether, not wanting to make things complicated.

Henry felt more and more awkward as third period rolled by…he was congratulated by almost every teacher and administrator in the hallway.

The rest of the day he behaved well in all of his classes, didn't talk much to his friends, and didn't say a word to Krystal.

He kept replaying the scene in his head: the metal rafters being pulled up by a small crane, Mr. Smith lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom, and the paramedics loading him onto the stretch, then into the ambulance. He wasn't responsible for the incident but every nerve in his body felt otherwise.

The school food tasted even blander than usual so he left lunch early, leaving his friends to ponder what the problem was.

Krystal had surprisingly not spoken to Henry after the incident, but it was probably because Henry had given Krystal a harsh reprimanding. After he had said all that needed saying Henry had told Krystal to go wait for him at his house; she hadn't argued. But he was still surprised that she had listened to him without an argument this time…he had expected for her to stay regardless of what he had said.

It didn't feel right…getting praised for something you didn't do. He actually had done nothing wrong OR good…it was just Krystal and her love for making trouble, however trivial or grandiose.

By the time school ended Henry was more than ready to go home, jump on his bed, turn up the music, and let everything fade from his mind.

As he walked past the antique store once more he noticed that the police cars were all gone. In front of the shop there stood the old lady, staring at the sky with both arms folded behind her back.

Henry almost felt resentful toward the lady for making him buy the chest. He wanted to yell at her for making him go through all this trouble…and all because she wanted to get rid of Krystal so badly.

Henry suddenly thought about the situation more deeply and realized that maybe there was a way out of this. The old lady obviously had experience with dealing with Krystal…thus her reason for wanting to get rid of her.

Henry picked up his pace and jogged toward the store.

As his sneakers crunched on the gravel the old lady looked from the sky to him. Her face was sunken in and she had a look of despair about her.

"Hey lady…I just wanted to-

"Come inside…" She turned around and trudged inside, while beckoning Henry to hurry up. "Hurry on now…we haven't much time, you and I."

Henry went through the door and shut it behind him; he was surprised at the change. There were boxes everywhere…boxes stacked high and boxes stacked low. The musty smell was all but gone now, instead in its place there was a slight refurbished smell of pine cones and ocean sprays; the antique store was going out of business.

The lady led him past the glass displays and ushered him into the very back; there was a small light bulb hanging from the low ceiling and in the middle of the crowded room there was a barely large enough table with two wooden chairs.

"I know why you came here, boy…or should I say Henry?"

"Woah, just how do you know my n-

"I know many things Henry but that's not important…what is important is what you want to know from me," She pulled out a tray along with some cups. "Here, have a seat…tea?"

Henry sat down and politely declined.

"Suit yourself then," She said as she sat down in front of him. "Now then…what do you want to know?"

Henry was suddenly at a loss for words. He had so many things to ask her…but the only thing that sprung to his mind at the moment was, "How did you get Her?"

The lady paused and clasped her hands together before closing her eyes and reminiscing.

"It was back…in the early summer of May. Every city across America just received news on Germany's unconditional surrender. Everyone was let out of school earlier than usual that day. I was overjoyed upon hearing that my dad was finally coming home. I was only a little girl back then…so you see I had no idea to what had just happened…I only knew that dad was coming home…and that he was bringing a present for me. Little did I know that the present was something other than what I had expected."

Henry shifted his position on his seat and then continued to listen with great interest.

"I was a little girl back then you see…I didn't care or mind what she was or how she had gotten here. I only knew two things: she was offering me three wishes and war is bad. So my first wish was made very hastily…I wished that the war in Japan would end quickly. I got my wish granted on August 15th…When Japan finally surrendered after we dropped two A-bombs on their cities. That was not what I had wished for…at least not in my mind. I had hoped that the wish would just make the war go away quietly. She has a way of twisting our wishes around and using them either against the user or against the human race."

This time Henry had to interrupt.

"What do you mean, against the user?"

"Look at me boy…how old do you think I am?"

"Um…I dunno…maybe around 90?" Henry mumbled, not too sure of himself.

"I was 6 years old when I made that wish. How old SHOULD I be?"

Henry quickly tried the math in his head.

"Uh…you should be in your early 70?"

"But I'm not…I've been constantly aging ever since my last wish which was-

Suddenly there was a loud rattling noise coming from the door. The whole antique store shook and the light bulb began to shimmer and dim.

Henry stood up and peered out the door. Standing in front of the door was a dark silhouette of Krystal, her tail swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

The old lady had a look of terror written over her face. Her voice quickened, "But that's beside the point. Listen Henry, you must help her…you must befriend her and understand her…make her open up to you. I know you are capable of doing it…you may be the only one capable of doing it in this era, in this age."

Henry fumbled with his words, "But she's just an evil little creature who-

She didn't let him finish, "Trust me Henry…you will understand once you see things from a different perspective. You have to understand her befo-

Before she could finish her sentence the door shattered and shards of glass flew everywhere, impaling themselves deep into the cardboard boxes or cutting into the old woodwork of the walls. Henry managed to hide behind the door to avoid getting cut, even though none of the glass went anywhere near him.

But when Henry looked around the corner again Krystal was not standing outside the doorway. He heard something behind him and quickly turned around once more. Krystal was sitting in Henry's seat and sipping on a cup of tea…the old lady's face was stricken with fear as she stared and stared at Krystal.

"Y-You!" The old lady stammered.

Krystal calmly set the cup down and smiled.

"Yes…it's me. Miss me much Diana?"

The woman named Diana stood up and tried to leave the room but Krystal reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back into the seat.

Krystal raised her eyebrow as she scrutinized Diana. "Just where do you think you're going?"

Diana spoke without any trace of her previous fear, "Away from you." And with that being said she stood up and proceeded once more. Krystal was about to stop her or do something worse but Henry intervened and put his hand out. Krystal stared at Diana's back until she was out of sight.

"So," Krystal said while turning her attention back to Henry, "What exactly did my old master say to you?"

Henry felt uncomfortable under her stare but boldly lied to her face, "It's nothing important…nothing that concerns you."

"Oh really?" Krystal now stood up and took a step towards Henry. Henry took an equal step back.

"Ya…there wasn't much to talk about." Henry looked at the ground. A couple seconds later he saw Krystal's paw enter his range of vision.

"You wouldn't lie to me…would you?" Krystal was looking at her extended claws as she delicately scraped them across the finished wood surface, forcing Henry to reconsider his next answer as he saw the deep scratches.

He decided to push his luck by confronting the question with another question.

"A-Aren't you supposed to be home where I told you to be?"

Krystal shot Henry a deadly look.

"Oh…so now you impose your power over me, eh? If that's how you want to play."

As Krystal turned around Henry scrambled after her.

"No, no…that's not what I meant." Henry almost pleaded to her, not wanting to be placed in the same group as most of her previous masters, seeing as how she distrusted and hated them so.

Krystal stopped and turned around with an unconvinced expression.

"Really? Then please master Henry…why don't you enlighten me on what you WERE trying to say if it wasn't that?"

Henry was at a loss for words. "Well…you see…I was just asking if you wanted to stay home instead of bothering me."

Krystal's eyes sparkled and her right eyebrow rose a couple inches. "Bothering you? I was only looking out for your safety."

"What you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that you have some unwanted visitors at your house…and they are looking for you."

Henry was disturbed.

"Just…who were these people?"

Krystal shrugged and casually replied, "They wore all black with shades. They seemed pretty professional."

Henry gave Krystal an incredulous look. "Oh shit! It's the FBI…fuck…what did I do?"

Krystal was lost in thought as Henry paced around in the room. She smiled as an idea pieced itself together within her intricate, complex, and even confused mind. Her tail flicked up and her ears straightened until they were both pointing straight up at the ceiling.

"I think I know why the FBI would be looking for you."

"And why's that?" Henry spit out.

"My protective shelter…the black chest that you lugged to the antique store, you left your fingerprints on the handle didn't you?" asked Krystal.

"Of course I left my fingerprints! It's not like I was carrying out a crime or nothing, why would I want to wipe my fingerprints away? This is stupid!" Henry exclaimed as if this was the end of his life.

"Oh don't you worry master," reassured Krystal, "They can't prove anything against you. Besides you don't even own an automobile or know how to drive one so it's virtually impossible that you could have committed the crime."

"Hey! I know how to drive…I just don't care about taking the test or paying for a car." Henry defended.

Krystal shot back, "Not that you could pay for a vehicle in the first place", then quickly added "Or your own test."

"Wait a second…you used a car to murder him?" Henry took a second before asking.

"Yes…an automobile…with pistons…and an engine…and-

"I get it!" snapped Henry, "But why a car? Why would you use something like that when you could just, uh, 'punish' him like you did to me?"

Krystal turned the other way before replying, "Because I felt like it."

Henry felt that there were other reasons behind Krystal's act but he didn't push any further.

"Whatever…let's just get back to my place and get this over with."

Krystal trailed behind him.

"You know…your favorite word just might be 'whatever'. You've overused it by now…approximately 10 times over the limit."

"Whatever and I don't care." Henry retorted.

Henry stomped past Diana, too stressed out to be worrying about anything else, but Krystal gave her a long mysterious stare before floating right on past her.

When Henry had made it make to his house he immediately noticed a couple things: There were no cars blocking the streets, it was too quiet, and his house seemed unwelcoming for a strange reason. But before he could check things out he felt a forceful tug on his back; one second he was staring at his house, the next second he was staring at the sky.

"Krystal! What was that f-

"Shhhh!" She silenced him with her paw. "They are lying in wait for you inside your house."

Henry only raised his right eyebrow in response. "So?"

Krystal couldn't believe her ears.

"So? So! Don't you listen to anything I say? Oh I almost forgot…you don't because you obviously don't care."

"Okay, okay…so it's for my own safety and blah blah blah…well they won't hurt me well just cuz they can't."

"And how can you be so sure?" Krystal crossed her arms.

"Because they are the FBI and they have rules and regulations just like you and your little genie family."

Krystal snorted and looked the other way before replying, "Fine…but if you get into any danger then don't expect me to come to your rescue."

"Please don't…the last thing I need is my whole house falling down on a couple of agents while leaving me spotless."

"Oh please! That Smith person is still alive at least…can't you thank me for that much? He could just as easily be dead right now if it wasn't for your constant pestering."

Henry got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Now, if you'd let me get to my house."

Krystal's head snapped the other direction and her tail shot toward the sky. It was obvious to Henry that she was more than just slightly annoyed. She soon disappeared back into his amulet.

Henry walked to his front door and rang the doorbell. As soon as the door opened he immediately greeted the two agents as if he knew they were there all along. The agents were caught off guard for a moment but they didn't let Henry's casual greeting get in the way of their objective.

Agent 1 spoke up first, "I'm glad that you were expecting us. Come inside."

Agent 2 spoke up after Agent 1, "We have many questions to ask you."

Henry followed them inside and then sat at his dining table in the kitchen. His aunt and uncle were standing off to the side in the hallway giving Henry a scared and confused look. Henry just waved his hand at them and silently let them know that everything was going to be alright.

The two agents sat across from Henry and stared at him from behind their standard issued black shades. Henry finally broke the silence by telling them that if they didn't start asking questions then he was going to retreat back to his room. Agent 1 and Agent 2 turned their heads slightly and nodded to each other.

They both clasped their hands together and set them on the table along with their separate standard lamented I.D. cards. Henry peered over the table at the cards…Agent Frank and Agent Bill; Henry already guessed that these were not their real names.

"We are here to investigate a series of some very suspicious activities and crimes." Agent Frank said.

"And we have reason to believe that you are related to these events." Agent Bill corresponded.

"And just what the hell would make you believe that?" Henry answered coolly.

"Our sources tell us that approximately 3 days ago you walked into a fast-food restaurant by the name of Five Guys Burgers and Fries and paid for a meal." Agent Frank said.

Agent Bill corresponded yet again "Did you or did you not purchase a meal at the restaurant?"

"I guess I did."

"Then why did your twenty dollar bill not show up in the cash register at their store?"

"Wait how do you know that it was a twen-

"That doesn't matter." Agent Frank interrupted.

"What does matter is how you answer our question." Agent Bill unclasped his hands and pulled out a tape recorder. "This is for security purposes."

Henry sighed before saying. "Okay so I scammed a restaurant…I didn't know that the F.B.I. was interested in small crimes like stealing."

"No we're not." Agent Frank said.

"But we are interested in what you did with that same twenty dollar bill." Agent Bill spoke in his monotone voice.

Before Henry could respond to their rhetorical question Agent frank fired another question at him. "After you somehow stole the twenty dollars from the cash register you made your way to the Antique store, did you not?"

"Well I was trying to get home…but there was a crash blocking the street."

Upon hearing this Agent Bill quickly spoke up. "Hmm…strange that a crash should occur so coincidently while you were trying to get home. I wonder if you had anything to do with it."

"Well ya…I decided to go to the Antique store and buy stuff cuz I had nothing better to do."

Both agents looked at each other and nodded as if their suspicions had been confirmed.

"You bought the black chest from the store, did you not?" Agent Frank said.

"This very same black chest, no?" Agent Bill pulled up something heavy from and set it on top of the table.

Henry was at a loss for words as he stared at the black chest that once held Krystal.

Seeing Henry in a slight state of shock and disbelief the agents continued on with their relentless questions.

"What was in the black box Henry?"

"What did you find that day?"

"It's alright…you can tell us."

"We're your friend…the FBI…everything is confidential."

"We only need your help in finding the people responsible for the crimes."

"We know that someone died that same night you bought the chest."

"And the victim was 1 foot away from your chest."

"If there's anything that you know…please do tell us right now."

Henry paused for a second but he didn't really feel like talking to these shady agents just yet.

"What else do you know about these incidents and stuff? And why do you need me to help you? Why don't you just go to the C.I.A. or something and access their database or something?"

"Well, we also know that today you survived a potentially life threatening accident whereas your administrator wasn't as lucky as you."

Henry suddenly felt very uncomfortable under the combined stares of both agents. How did they know so much? Could they somehow know something about the chest to make them inquire about it? And if they did would they lock him up because of his dangerous finding?

Before Henry could say anything he heard Krystal's voice in his head.

"_Don't tell them anything. They don't exactly know what I am or what I am capable of…but they have little tidbits and tips from other sources. These guys are on the tip of the iceberg…act like you don't know anything."_

"_But I'm so nervous…I can't pull this off by myself"_

…

…

"_Alright then…let me take control of your body."_

"_What? Hell no you ain't touching my mind."_

"_Trust me…I won't do anything to harm you."_

"_Uh huh…like that hasn't happened to the other two people."_

"_If you don't trust me then you'll have these two to worry about."_

Henry pondered this for a couple seconds more before giving into Krystal.

"_Fine…but if you do anything to my mind I swear to God."_

"_Don't worry…you're safe in my hands."_

Henry felt a slight sting in the back of his head and then something entered his mind and filled up all the empty spaces or functions that he wasn't currently using. It felt like a cool sensation settling in his brain…it was soothing and comfortable at the same time.

"_Hmm…your head is emptier than I previously thought"_

The agents noticed a considerable change in Henry; his posture wasn't slouched anymore and he seemed to have this aura of confidence and dignity about him.

Henry finally replied to the agents through Krystal's mind while still retaining his original voice.

"I know nothing of the incidents that you have spoken of, but I can tell you that the old lady at the antique store scammed me for the chest. When I opened it I was surprised to find nothing inside except an old battered button. If you wish to sequester the button that I found for evidence then please do so…I have it lost somewhere in my room so you will have to search for it."

The agents responded just as Krystal predicted.

"No thank you."

"This button will be of no use to our investigation."

"We thank you for your cooperation."

"You may hear from us again."

"Good day."

To which Henry responded while standing up and showing them the door. "Good day to you as well."

The agents couldn't help but wonder what had changed in Henry during their conversation…but his story sounded genuine and there weren't any fluctuations in his voice when he talked. As far as they could tell, Henry was telling the truth. The agents apologized to Henry's guardians for any inconveniences and silently walked out the front door.

Krystal then exited Henry's mind, the process leaving him feeling a sense of emptiness as well as nausea. As Henry stumbled to the couch his aunt and uncle stared at him strictly.

"What?" Henry finally got the nerve to ask.

"Henry…we needa talk about your personal life." Aunt Mimi began but Uncle Pho never let her finish.

"Henry…we are going to make some serious changes around this house."

* * *

**_*No quote to insert here.*_**


	9. Different Perspectives

_**Chapter 8:**_

**Different Perspectives**

**

* * *

  
**

"What?" Henry spoke out loud.

"You heard exactly what I said...we're gonna make some changes around here." His uncle sneered back at him.

Henry shrugged his shoulders and acted like it had nothing to do with him. "Fine then…you go make your changes and I'll go back to my room-

"No…we're gonna have a long talk together about your future and your life and where you plan to go after you finish school and what you plan to do and how you can achieve your goals."

Henry just shook his head and began to walk back to his room. "Look I fixed everything, there isn't anything to talk about, look into, or look forward to alright? The agents are gone and everything is fine."

"No…it…isn't." Uncle Pho growled.

Henry stopped in his tracks. He knew when his uncle was dangerously close to blowing his fuse…and these were one of those rare moments where if he didn't play his cards right then the fuse was going to blow.

Henry quickly turned around and confronted his uncle face to face. "Alright then…lets talk. What do you want to know?"

"This?" His uncle threw some papers onto the floor and then walked to the kitchen where he jerked the chair out from under the table, banging it against the wall.

Henry bent down and straightened out the papers to where it was uniform; it was a progress report of some sort about his grades and the referral that he never got signed. He sighed, "Shit" under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen.

"What is the meaning of your grades?" Uncle Pho demanded.

Henry sat down and pondered over his answer for a moment before replying, "There is no meaning…its just my grades and that's how they are."

"Didn't you say that your grades would improve this year? Didn't you tell that to your aunt and me? Well? Answer me!"

"Ya…I'm still getting around to that so just wait-

"We've waited long enough Henry…when we had to take you in after you lost your family we swore that you would live a better life."

"Hey…well then good job… cause I am living a better life."

"NO! You had the same life that you had back in Alabama…but your future will be worse because of the choices you make now."

Henry began to roll his eyes at the mention of a better future and the usual shit that he had always heard from countless counselors; this situation was no different only that his uncle was talking instead of some stranger.

"Alright…so what? What if my grades are bad? Do I like I care about some stupid useless grades? Do I look like I care about whether or not I'm going to get into some expensive college? Listen here uncle…all colleges are the same. Its just that some colleges are more famous than others because they got more money. Its as simple as that."

"So you want to work as some taxi cab driver or some trash person for the rest of your life?"

"No…I would've dropped out of high school long ago if I wanted to do that"

"Then what do you expect to accomplish with grades like these? What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? I'm going to do nothing except go with the flow."

"Henry…we're worried about you," Aunt Mimi spoke up, "What if things don't go your way? What if you end up with no job?"

"Then that's the way it is."

Henry's uncle's forehead furrowed in anger and he lashed out at Henry. He suddenly reached out and grabbed Henry's arm, shouting at his face in pure desperation, "YOUR PARENTS WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO LIVE LIKE THIS! WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS SAY!? ARE YOU GOING TO DO THEM WRONG BY LIVING LIKE THIS FOREVER?"

Henry was at a loss for words. Never had his guardians spoken of his parents since the day he came under their guardianship. They knew how personal it was to Henry but it seemed that today Henry's uncle was willing to cross the line.

"Don't bring my parents into this!" Henry's lower jaw clenched.

"Why? Is this how they raised you? To care about nothing? Is this what you're living for?"

"My parents would let me live my life the way I wanted it…they wouldn't want to take control of it like you're trying to do."

"Well then, let me ask you something Henry…is this the life that you wanted? Is it? Is it everything you dreamed of? Skipping classes, getting referrals, and harming administrators?"

"I didn't do anything wrong dammit! It wasn't even my fault. It was-it was…"

Uncle Pho and Aunt Mimi both stared at him intently, wanting to know who the culprit was.

"It was…someone I know."

"See…you're even hanging out with the wrong people too now…what next Henry? Are you going to join a gang and rob a store? Pull a gun on some old defenseless father?"

"Now that don't mean nothing…you know that I don't roll that way."

"It sure as hell looks like it…you going to do drugs and stuff? You going to disgrace your parent's hard work? They put all that hard work into keeping their family afloat and this is the reward they get for it? With you wasting your life away?"

"My parents would stick by me to the end! My parents wo-

"WELL YOUR PARENTS AREN'T HERE NOW ARE THEY?" Uncle Pho roared.

Henry had a look of shock and disbelief written all over his face. He immediately stood up and effectively knocked the chair over, retreating to his room; the door slamming shut.

"Where you think you're going? We're not done here just yet!" Uncle Pho called at after Henry, but Aunt Mimi stopped him.

"Stop it…you've already pressed far enough into the poor boy's soul."

"Meh…he gots no soul if he can't even live his life for his family."

Henry's uncle slowly stood up from his chair and reluctantly sat down on the couch.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He shook his head and stared at the blank screen T.V.

Inside Henry's room he began to act like savage animal. He tore down his poster's and threw his books everywhere. He smashed his closet door in, ripped his book bag in two, and cracked his window. Krystal took that unfortunate moment to appear and make her move amidst all the chaos and confusion.

"So…master had a little family moment just now, no?"

Henry stopped his rage and sat down on the edge of his bed; the sight and sound of Krystal slightly soothing his blind anger. Krystal moved in and sat next to Henry.

"You know," She began in an informative tone, "You still have three wishes left. You could always make your uncle eat his own words."

Henry slowly began to nod his head. "Yea…I'll make him look so dumb…he won't be able to say anything after this."

Krystal smiled and encouraged Henry. "So…what is master's will and wish? I exist only to serve."

Then Henry made a wish that Krystal would not have thought of in a situation such as his.

"I wish that my parents were alive again."

Krystal's smile froze on her face. "I'm sorry…what was your wish again?"

Henry looked up at Krystal. "I said that I want my parents back. I wish for them back."

Krystal could feel growing desperation from within Henry; she could see the look in his eyes. She's seen those eyes before, they were the look of a desperate man, no…creature; one that would do anything to have it their way.

Krystal's smile slowly faded away and she looked toward the ground. This was the part that she was most afraid of…the part where she couldn't grant her master's wish because it was against the rules…the part where her master would mercilessly beat her for her incompetence. And she was powerless to stop him.

"I'm…I'm sorry…but…I just…I can't grant your wish."

The first stage was disbelief.

"Why? Why can't you? I thought you said that you could grant me three wishes!"

"It goes against the rules and laws of wishes…there are certain limits."

The second stage was a growing anger from within.

Henry stared at her in disbelief and then he began to clench his jaw and fists tightly.

The third stage was the merciless beatings.

Henry suddenly howled and Krystal could feel his depression and rage wash over her.

Krystal flinched and shut her eyes as she waited for Henry to lash out at her, wait for him to beat her down, wait for him to take it out on her. The door suddenly slammed shut and there was the sound of splintering. Krystal slowly opened her eyes to find that Henry had left the room.

She was amazed and confused at what had just happened. What happened to the beatings? Did he go off to find a weapon to use against her? Her senses notified her that Henry was currently in a lower area of the house…his basement.

Krystal got up from the bed and decided to investigate what was going on. Instead of right away zapping herself to his location she decided to instead use a more conventional means to get there: the stairs. Of course, his aunt and uncle couldn't see her so there was no need to be discrete about it.

Once downstairs she could barely make out the shadow of what looked like Henry, there were sounds of weights beings hefted and dropped. Krystal peered around the corner and saw Henry consumed in anger and sadness. Even without her heightened senses anyone could literally feel his emotions just radiating off of him.

Suddenly Henry picked up a 35lbs dumbbell and threw it against the wall, a sizable crack forming on the cement wall. Henry then punched his weights repeatedly, over and over again, not taking notice of Krystal's swaying tail.

"_Dammit! WHY! WHY! WHY! Why me? Fuck this! Fuck everything! Stupid grades…stupid school…stupid wishes…why must everything have limits? Why can't anything just be free? God dammit!"_

Before Henry realized it, he hand pulverized his fist into a gory bloody mess. He finally stopped and stared at it. Then just as he was about to punch the blood slicked weights again a slight whimper caught him off guard.

He suddenly noticed Krystal for the first time; he turned around to find her holding her paw and whimpering silently. Henry stared at her in confusion and then walked up to her slowly. If Krystal noticed his approach then she never indicated it.

Henry willed himself to calm down and asked in a slightly less than gruff voice, "Whats the matter with you?"

Krystal stared at him with fear stricken eyes and Henry suddenly felt his anger leaving him as a new emotion replaced it: worry.

Henry reached out to Krystal and she cringed in fear. Henry didn't understand what was going on…until he saw her paw. Her right paw was a bloody mess…just like his. As he saw the exact same wound on Krystal's hand the pain finally caught up with his mind and he felt a powerful stinging bite in his knuckles. He held back his tears and willed himself to go upstairs.

Henry left Krystal's side for a moment and then returned about a minute later. Krystal never once asked where he had gone to. Henry pulled out a heavy duty bandage from a small medical box and then beckoned Krystal to hold her paw out. At first she ignored Henry, until she noticed the bandage in his hand. She looked to Henry in confusion and fear, wondering if this was some sick joke to mess with her head. When Henry's features showed nothing but concern and worry Krystal reluctantly let him bandage her paw up. As Henry got up he whispered to Krystal, "I'm sorry."

Then Henry left Krystal to wonder what he was sorry about. It was her who had failed to grant the wish. It was her who had caused Henry all this pain. It was her who had started his dilemma. And yet, he was saying sorry to her? He was feeling guilty? It made no sense to Krystal whatsoever. Never before had her master ever worried about her, much less apologize to her.

She was in a state of mild shock and confusion as her broken heart and mind began to try and piece past experiences together to find an explanation for Henry's actions…After a second, Krystal realized that there were no reasonable explanations as to why he would care for her and apologize to her. He wasn't being deceitful…he wasn't trying to gain anything in the process…and he certainly wasn't demeaning her. Then what could be the reason? Were his feelings genuine? Did he actually care about her? Did he actually care about how she felt? Or was this a trick to weaken her senses and leave her subject to attack? Or a sly maneuver to make her fall for his sweet innocent traps? What could it be?

Krystal couldn't fathom the answer.

* * *

_"If a man does not keep pace with his companions__, perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer. Let him step to the music that he hears, however measured or far away." - _**Henry David Thoreau**

_"Have compassion for all beings, rich and poor alike; each has their suffering. Some __suffer __too much, others too little." - _**Buddha**


	10. Understanding and Reconcile

_**Chapter 9:**_

**Understanding and Reconcile**

**

* * *

  
**

For the next couple of days Krystal left Henry alone while she retreated back into her amulet/home. Henry seemed to have gotten more anti-social at school as well as at home; he was lost in his own world of dilemmas and problems. After the strange incident with Henry's hand and Krystal's paw, Henry had been thinking more and more about what the old woman had told him and about how he could get Krystal to open up to him. So far, she hadn't shown him any signs of trusting him anymore than she had trusted any one of her previous masters; this was a complete stalemate, and to make matters worse he had somehow hurt Krystal's paw in the process of his blind rage. If anything, Henry had successfully managed to drive her farther away from him.

At school he had overheard the details of Mr. Smith's condition from the announcements; Smith was still in critical condition and he had just recently been induced into a coma. The doctors were not sure if he was going to come back or not, but the good news was that he was still alive.

As the days flew by Krystal still hadn't said anything to Henry. Almost a week passed by; then a week; then two weeks. As each day passed by Henry began to feel lonely again, feeling the same routine life creeping back up onto him. That lonesome sad life that had drowned him once before was threatening to drown him once again.

As much as Henry hated to admit it, Krystal had been a new escape for him; she was his unseen outlet; she was his redeemer. Without her prideful and cynical nature to counterbalance Henry's own laid-back and indifferent nature he knew that it would be difficult to continue living on without wondering all the things she could've taught him. He would never be able to live with himself if he passed up this chance to have something new for a change. "What if he actually befriended Krystal? What if they could live side-by-side harmoniously? Maybe…" Henry had these thoughts constantly but struggled to push them aside. There were too many "what-ifs" on what could possibly happen between him and her, and it wouldn't do him any good if he just sat back and let turmoil take over.

While Henry was having these deep thoughts a certain other 'higher' being was also having thoughts of her own, maybe more so than Henry.

The past two or so weeks had been complete Hell for Krystal inside of her chamber. She had been tossing and turning around in her unsubstantial world, trying furiously to contemplate Henry's odd behavior. But whenever she had come even close to a plausible conclusion it was torn astray by contradictions. Krystal was having so much trouble with her new master, Henry. She had never faced such a foe before; such a pigheaded opponent. So controversial in his nature and yet contrastingly different in his actions. It hurt Krystal's mind when she tried to assess Henry and see through him, inside and out. It was near impossible to read Henry's actions and motives when he always acted on pure instinct and whim in nearly every situation. Even though she hadn't come outside of her unsubstantial world, she could still tell what Henry was doing, and it amazed her to see the things he did everyday. Although, his behavior had severely changed ever since Krystal had retreated to her safe haven. The more she thought about Henry and his intentions with her, the more she became confused and curious. Her cynical side screamed at her to just forget Henry and stay hidden but her natural side had already became engendered through Henry's first kind and blunt action; it quietly crept from the depths of her bloody hell and began to open its eyes for the first time, determined to read and interpret this new adversary called Henry.

Henry's last class of the day was philosophy, but he usually slept in that class and had never really paid much attention to what his teacher had said. But today, for some strange odd reason, he felt compelled to take notes.

His teacher, Coach Vashaw, opened up the philosophy textbook and turned to page three hundred and fifty eight, which was where he had left off from yesterday.

"Today class…we will look into Taoism. The founder of Taoism is said to be Lao-Tsu who lived from 601-531 B.C.-

As Vashaw went through the motions of reading from the book Henry decided to take it upon himself to find and take notes from the book itself rather than listen to his teacher's dreadful monotone form of speech.

As Henry read from passage to passage about the life of Lao-Tsu he came across the Taoist beliefs. "_Taoists do not pray to a supreme being; instead they seek answers to life's problems through inner meditation and observation. They also-_

Henry became more and more interested in this belief as he read on, but not to a life changing degree, only to a enlightened degree. Then Henry's interest soared and he stopped writing as he came across a certain passage: "_For the Taoist, time is cyclical, not linear as in Western thinking. The entire cosmos is a manifestation of an impersonal self-generating energy called chi. This force has two aspects whose interplay causes the ever-changing phenomena of the universe. Yin is the dark, receptive, "female" aspect; Yang is the bright, assertive, "male" aspect. These two forces symbolizes the pairs of opposites that are seen throughout the universe, such as good and evil, light and dark, male and female."_

That passage struck Henry as interesting because it seemed to describe Krystal perfectly. She was the dark yet submissive female force that Henry had come across…but did it mean that he was the bright and assertive force that counter-balanced her? Henry wasn't too sure if he really was the one who would "sort-out" Krystal like how Diana had predicted. Before Henry knew it class was ending, the bell was ringing, and everyone was running to the buses.

One day, almost three weeks after the incident involving Henry's feral rage and Krystal's innocent paw, as Henry came home and went inside his room he saw Krystal for the first time. As Krystal had predicted, Henry's features lit up and he was immediately put at ease. To Krystal's surprise the first question that Henry asked wasn't about where she had gone to or why…but how her paw was.

"Is…is your paw alright?" Henry asked in a careful tone.

Krystal lifted her paw and showed Henry the nasty scars that lined her knuckles. "I don't know, why don't you tell me."

Henry almost winced at the sight of her paw but then lifted his own hand to show her the same scars. "Don't worry…I know how it felt. I'm sorry-

Krystal suddenly snapped at him. "Why are you apologizing to me? What are you trying to accomplish by apologizing to me? What are you trying to gain?"

"Nothing?" Henry answered in an unsure tone of voice.

Krystal's tail shot straight into the air and her nostril's flared. "What do you mean nothing? You're obviously trying to gain something…your kind doesn't act on mere instinct or compassion, they only act on what's good for them."

Henry was quick to defend himself, though he did rather poorly. "What do you mean by my kind? I'm not some sick fucked up maniac…and I'm asking you if you're okay because I wanted to. What? You said that I could, right?"

Krystal blinked twice before regaining her composure. "Anyways, my paw is quite fine. You don't need to be so concerned."

Then an awkward silenced ensued…with Krystal flicking her tail and Henry staring at it. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of a lawn mower from a neighbor's lawn.

Finally Henry broke the silence by confronting Krystal with another question. "So…just how, or why did your paw get hurt like my hand?"

"So you still haven't figured it out?" Krystal snorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Henry stared at her expectantly, waiting for a direct answer.

"Very well…Do you know why the necklace pr-

"Its an amulet." Henry quickly interrupted.

Krystal glared at Henry and dared him to say more smart things. When it seemed that he was going to cooperate quietly Krystal continued where she left off.

"Anyhow, when the AMULET," Krystal punctuated the word while giving a sideways glance to Henry. "Pricked your skin and drew forth blood, it basically embedded or bonded us two together. The drop of your blood is the solvent in this chemical equation that allows for me, the solute, to be free and yet at the same time be confined and constricted," And as Henry made motions to say something Krystal quickly added. "But with you I've had a slightly better chance with freedom…Both of us combined equals the final solution which allows for you to exert control over me and for me to be temporarily free; Get it now?"

"No…you explained how you can be free and how I control you and all that but you still didn't tell me how me getting hurt equals you getting hurt the exact same way."

"Okay…think of it like this. If you damage the engine of a car will the car work properly?"

"No…"

"Because even though the engine and the car are two completely separate things, the car cannot do anything without the engine, and vice versa. You are the engine and I am the car."

"I think I'm starting to get it but…if you are the car and if this comparison thi-

This time Krystal had the chance to correct Henry. "Its called an analogy."

"Okay ya whatever…if this analogy thingy is just the way you said it to be then that means that if the car gets damaged then-"

"The engine won't be." Krystal finished for Henry in a somewhat softer tone.

Henry finally realized the futility and gravity of her job. It was no wonder that Krystal felt the need to protect Henry 24/7 and always be present by his side. If anything were to happen to him then it would happen to her too, but if anything were to happen to her then Henry would never know…but that didn't mean that he didn't care.

Seeing her in such a disheartened state made Henry feel even more guilty since he just made Krystal more aware of her dreadful situation. He decided to placate her discomfort by easing up the analogy.

"Well…if the car gets damaged pretty badly then the engine would also get busted."

"Not as badly as the car itself." Krystal almost snapped back, but then she began in a softer tone. "But if the frame-work of the car was to be damaged to that extremity then we would both be dead."

Henry decided to quickly change the subject by asking another question because all this talk of death and pain made him feel like shit.

"Alright…well I'll just have to be careful. I always thought it weird that you would pick this game character as your body. Why did you pick her?"

"I picked this form because it's a part of the curse. I am not allowed to choose whatever form that I wish…or else I would've picked the most hideous form that human-kind would never be able to conjure up."

"Actually…to some humans your current form is the most hideous thing that they could ever hope to exist."

"You and your quick tongue! But with your quick tongue you have a quick mind…too bad you rarely use your knowledge except in situations such as these. But whatever, the curse has made it so that I can only choose the body of an animal or a beast's form. And the only object that was close enough to anything animalistic was your Krystal."

"Is it hard? I mean, is it hard to change your body and shape it?"

"No…not really. I've been at this for a couple millenniums now. It's as natural to me as is breathing to you."

"So…that means that you could change your form right now into something else?"

"Yes…I could if you truly wanted me to."

"Nah…I like you the way you are…just stay the way you are. No need to change, right? Well I've got shit to do."

As Henry looked away Krystal almost felt a sort of connection with what Henry had just said to her: "_No need to change, right?"_ She wished that it were that simple…so many people had changed after having even a small taste of her power. Even the ones who had called themselves "morally-good" and "unselfish"…in the end they all fell to the greed of unlimited, yet limited, power. Henry hadn't changed thus far except his attitude towards her and how he attempted to treat her "right", but Krystal assumed that this small period of "peace" would be broken sooner or later when Henry finally found something that he wanted with all of his heart.

But…Henry had acted on a completely different level than from she had suspected and predicted. He was just as new to her as she was to him. But she still couldn't tell what Henry's true colors were…he was still too random, still too unpredictable…too raw. She would have to test him to his limits in order to see his true colors and assess whether or not if he was trustworthy. A small part of her wanted to believe that he was different…but the rest of her said that he was just another one of those humans. In the end, behind the facade of masks and lies, most humans were basically the same power lusting barbarians.

Actually…...............all are.

* * *

_"If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change."-_ **Wayne Dyer**


	11. Marionette

**Chapter 10:**

**Marionette**

**

* * *

  
**

_Marionette: A jointed puppet manipulated from _**above**_ by strings or wires attached to its limbs._

_

* * *

  
_

Henry gave Krystal time to do whatever she wished on his computer, after he went to school, so that she could pass the time without having to be cooped up in her amulet along with Henry at school.

Krystal had been stubborn when it came to Henry's decision of leaving her at his house. She tried to use the argument of protection but Henry had persisted with pleas and arguments of his own that she should get some more knowledge of his generation's tastes, fashions, and technology.

Krystal had already researched everything that she needed to know in the duration of a day but she still couldn't fathom why his "generation" was so lenient and unsophisticated. It was almost as if they didn't care one way or another if this or that happened…and they would openly greet each other with vulgar terms.

Krystal was confused beyond all belief…but somewhere in the back of her mind she felt that her master's previous wish had something to do with all of this. She shook all thoughts of her previous master out of her head and focused on learning superfluous facts about Henry's era.

She commanded the computer to allow her to travel through the internet. In a matter of seconds Krystal had digitalized herself into the World Wide Web and was picking up tidbits of information as she sped along the never ending track.

_X-Box 360 Elite…PS3…Angels and Demons…Dan Brown…Halo ODST…Wild Wing Café…_

Then, just as quickly as Krystal had entered the internet, she was ejected from the servers. In that small time-frame of about 5 seconds Krystal had learned how to operate a car, control a plane, load a gun, fry scrambled eggs, and even give a good massage. But these were only a small fraction of what she had accumulated totally. If any normal human were to gain as much knowledge as Krystal had in that small amount of time then they would, without a doubt, die on the spot. Krystal was, in a sense, an immortal so she had no trouble processing all of this without much struggle obviously.

She opened her eyes and breathed out slowly as her mind processed all this new information.

_Obama's healthcare plan…Fort Hood Massacre…Tomorrow's temperature would be 57 Fahrenheit…Michael Vick's animal cruelty conviction…_

Krystal appreciated the fact that Henry cared for her and would trust her alone in his house but that was only because he never saw her "other" side…he had never experienced her "other" side, and he probably never would if he kept up his innocent act. But she wanted Henry to treat her for who she was…not for who she tried to be.

Krystal got up from Henry's chair and made her way to the kitchen. She would procrastinate her time for now by putting her newly learned skills to test. It wouldn't hurt to try them out and besides, Henry wouldn't mind anyway.

Krystal surveyed the kitchens utensils around her and then …

-**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Henry took out his house key and proceeded to unlock his front door. After Henry and his uncle had argued over his grades, his uncle had taken it upon himself to go work as a janitor at a local super market. He wanted to stay away from Henry until he realized his own mistake.

As soon as he opened the door his nostrils were greeted by a very sweet and delicious aroma. He stepped inside and saw empty bags of different ingredients lying here and there; strangely there were no smudges or stains on his carpet.

When Henry finally made his way into the kitchen he was amazed at what he saw. His entire kitchen was hidden from him with platters of all sorts of dishes. Henry had no clue as to what the names were, but they all looked very fancy and expensive. He was even more surprised when he saw that it was Krystal who had prepared all of these dishes by herself.

"Uh…What'chu doing?"

"Well what does it seem like to you?" Krystal paused to give Henry a stare.

"You're…cooking food?"

"Precisely…" Krystal got back to working on her current dish.

"So…just how am I going to explain this to my aunt and uncle when they get home?"

"You're not."

She finished putting the final touches on her last dish, which was a cake replica of some temple, and then surveyed the work around her. Then she snapped her fingers, surprisingly, and in the blink of an eye all the dishes disappeared to Henry's dismay.

"What the…what'd you do that for?" Henry asked in an incredulous voice.

"Did what for? I got rid of the problem." She folded her arms across her chest.

"You didn't have to just make them all…disappear and what-not. You could've at least saved some food."

"Then how would you explain the well-prepared dishes? You obviously don't know even the rudiments of cooking so they would suspect something."

"But still…you could've given them to someone who desperately needed food."

"And why's that? Why would I NEED to do that? What makes it a liability for me to act kind towards others? I do not want to waste my hard work on mere mortals. They can all suffer silently for all I care."

She almost seemed to spit out her venomous words at Henry, and to anybody else it would've melted through their heart of compassion like acid…but this was not the case with Henry's.

"Well sure, fine. Whatever suits you."

Krystal was yet again baffled by Henry's calm demeanor and indifferent attitude.

"Is there anything that you even remotely care about? Since you love to show your indifference everywhere you go and fling it on everyone's faces."

"Yea…my friends"

"Typical response from a loner such as yourself."

"What do you mean by loner? I don't roll by myself."

"No, but you are a part of a relatively small group at school."

"Pssh, fuck school. Anyway speaking about that I met up with my homeboy Chris and he told me to go check this video out and to try an interpret it and whatnot. I heard from others that it was a pretty tight video."

As Henry led Krystal back to his room she had to inquire on this video.

"And just what would this video be off anyways?"

"I'm not sure…all I know is that it has some pretty good b-boys who know how to dance and tell a story at the same time. Just watch it with me and we'll both see what it is."

Henry turned his computer on and wasted no time going to the very large video content site called "YouTube". Krystal had just barely skimmed the very top files of YouTube and then ignored the rest because most of the videos that she saw were of no use to her but then again, she never got to watch all the videos.

Henry typed "http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=-8nE65JshkU" into the search bar and clicked on the first video on the list, which was, from what Krystal could infer, a very old video. Old yet still very popular; it was posted back in 2006 and had over five hundred thousand views. She also noted that Henry had misspelled Marionette but she concluded that it was all intentional for one reason or another.

Henry pressed the play button...

The very beginning of the video started with a dark background and a small black monochrome picture in the middle, which depicted a small female doll being controlled by human hands. Right below the picture in white capitalized letters it read: "Expression Crew MARIONETTE Performance".

As the video started the words were accompanied by a heavy, deep vibrating tone of what sounded like a slightly altered harmonica. A couple seconds into the video it briefly showed what looked like a foggy stage with a run-down mansion behind a masked man, who was starting to stand up. The man wore simple black pants with a black shirt. In addition to the black clothes he wore a white collar button-up, unbuttoned, along with a plain mask. On top of his head sat a black fedora hat.

He slowly walked from the center of the stage to a metal chair located off to the side with an irregular gait; slowly pausing after each step before quickly going into the next. In front of the chair there was another black clothed "doll" which was sitting on the ground rather than lying.

He slowly stood up on the chair and then poised his hands in front of him as if he was holding something. Then he raised both hands and the "doll" in front suddenly stood up very loosely. He then moved his right hand and the doll also moved his right arm in the similar direction, the arm itself swinging freely at the elbow. The masked individual standing on the chair seemed to be the puppeteer. He then moved his left hand and the sequence repeated for the left arm.

As Krystal watched on in interest she was impressed by the choreography of the "art". This group of individuals obviously put much time and effort into making this dance impressive and stellar. The pieces of music that were chosen were not bad in the slightest. They ranged anywhere from mystical to solemn and grave but they were all played using classical European instruments, from what Krystal's sensitive ears could tell.

Near the very end of the dance, and after almost eight minutes, the music changed from a joyous upbeat tone to a wind up music box chime. All the dolls had crowded up in the middle of the stage, with the exception of the puppeteer who was standing a little right to the crowd of dolls. The dolls all began jerking as if they were a part of a life-sized music box; the middle doll began spinning in a continuous circle with its arms raised as if it were dancing in place. Then the music box chime suddenly stopped and the sound of cut strings resounded throughout the theater. At that very same moment all the dolls suddenly dropped and let their upper torso hang lifeless in the air. The crowd erupted into cheers and the dolls all began to pull their masks off, bowing to the crowd and cameras.

The dancing was excellent and she was glad that Henry showed this video to her…but within the dancing there was a story, a deeper hidden meaning, and Krystal was quick to interpret it for herself.

Henry pressed the pause button and then turned to face Krystal.

"So what did you think of the video?"

"It was…very interesting to see the use of so many acrobatic stunts and skillful moves."

Henry only nodded his head in agreement and leaned back in his chair. "It's called break dancing or B-Boying if you're Korean. Anyways…Chris told me that this video had some meaning behind it and that I should try to find it out or something. So that's what I'm gonna do…and that's what you're gonna do also."

"Must I?" Was the question left hanging in the air but Krystal didn't need any second opinions or extra motivations, she was already developing her idea on the tale told behind the break dancer's moves.

After waiting for about five minutes to let Krystal brainstorm her ideas Henry finally broke the silence by starting with his rendition of the dance.

"I think that…at the very beginning the puppeteer is lonely and wants some companions. So he starts to put life into his marionette dolls and then he controls them in some spell or something. Then at around 2:20, wait let me check…ya at around 2:20 some other puppeteer pops out and then begins to control the marionettes. Then at around 3:16 its like the dolls break free from the main spell and start to move on their own. Then at around 5:08 its like the dolls are trying to break free from something but they keep on getting pulled back by something else and at 5:15 they seem like they are trapped. At 6:08 I think that the puppeteer realizes that he is a puppet too and tries to break free himself but he can't. Then starting at 7:10 I think that the puppets and the puppeteer reason with themselves and decide to live it out while they still have time. And finally at 7:35 they all realize that their time is up but they all die together as a group, including the puppeteer who was actually a puppet."

Krystal smirked at Henry's response and then shook her head.

"You have a pretty optimistic view of the dance but I can tell you for sure what's going on."

"Alright…hit me."

"At the very beginning there was a single creator. And you could call it the puppeteer since it is basically controlling all of its separate creations, which are the dolls themselves. The creator is happy with its creation and begins to play with them, testing them this way and that. In the process of this the creator accidently creates a copy of itself in its frenzy with its creation; this is the part that you mentioned in 2:20. The replica is ambitious with its powers, which are similar to the creators, and begins to explore it by also controlling the puppets. At first the creator and its replica enjoy each other's company and both utilize their powers to control the puppets together in harmony. Then the creator becomes somewhat jealous and exerts control and power over its replica at around 3:30. But the replica soon rebels back, very subtly, and takes some of the creator's control away thus killing the puppet at 4:12. As you can clearly see in 4:20 there are only two dolls moving along with the creator instead of all the dolls. This signifies the breaking away of the puppets from its overt control. And at 4:24 you can see in the right corner that the dolls are moving on their own accord and fashion, although they are having trouble doing that by themselves. Then the dolls begin working together and they begin to form a cluster. I am impressed that you could interpret the dolls meaning at around 5:08. They are trying to break away from the creator and live their own life but while the creator sits in the back, there are two different factions within the dolls. The ones loyal to the creator and the ones who wish to follow the replica and break free from the creator's control. At 5:29 you can see that the replica wins the battle and assumes control over all the puppets while locking the creator away. But the puppets are all mortal and wish to be immortal just like the replica. So the replica tries to help the mortals break free as you can see in 5:45, but because the replica is not strong enough to help them all so instead they agree on a compromise between 5:53 to 6:03; the replica agrees to impart its knowledge onto the puppets so that they are able to fend for themselves. Then at 6:08 the replica's plan severely backfires and realizes its mistake too late. One of the dolls release the creator from its restrictive bonds and then the creator imparts one last punishment upon its replica before it disappears forever. The replica tries to break free from this curse between 6:45 to 6:53 but fails utterly. Then at 7:00 you can see that the replica is trapped in the middle along with two others. They are forced to serve the puppets as they spin round and round around the ensnared triplet. The puppets are happy for a short while as their needs are met and served but the replica isn't finished yet. While making sure that its evil plan goes unnoticed the replica stands off to the side and acts as if it is being controlled by the puppets, when in all reality the replica is controlling them. In the end, since there is no way around the curse, the replica ends up taking its own life as well as every puppet."

Krystal was breathing very harshly as she spoke all of this and Henry couldn't understand why she had such a passion when she spoke…until it dawned on him that maybe…

"So…why were there three replicas in the middle?" Henry asked a random question.

Krystal steadied herself and composed herself before answering, "I don't know."

Henry had a feeling that she did know, she just didn't feel like talking about it. But that didn't bother Henry as much as how Krystal had ended her interpretation of the video: "_In the end, since there is no way around the curse, the replica ends up taking its own life as well as every puppet."_

It sent chills down Henry's back.

* * *

_"Don't look back. Something may be gaining on you." - _**Satchel Paige**

* * *

_For some reason the link wouldn't paste in the document manager so I''ll just paste it here:_

_http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=-8nE65JshkU (There are no spaces before and after youtube...)_


	12. Fall of Enmity Wall

_**Chapter 11:**_

**Fall of Enmity Wall**

* * *

"_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."_

* * *

After Henry tried to understand Krystal better, on his terms, she shut Henry out of her world. He finally realized that she must have gone through a lot in order to get to where she was now: A selfish, conceited, and sad immortal. But she was much more than those definitions alone, and Henry knew this. If anything, she was furiously mad at humanity and intended to destroy everyone, but Henry wouldn't have been able to interpret Krystal precisely if he hadn't sought out the help of his good friend Chris.

Henry had always thought that Chris was a little on the weird side. He always wore a pissed-off mask when he walked around school, almost as if his very existence made himself mad. But he always threw away the mask when he spoke with Henry. Other than the fact that Chris was a little on the radical side, Henry knew that he was very intelligent.

Chris always enjoyed having philosophical talks with all and any of his friends whenever he got the chance so Henry knew that Krystal's odd behavior was right up Chris's alley. Henry decided to converse with Chris right after school was over, when both of them had time and Krystal was not present.

Chris listened to everything Henry said with interest and then frowned after he was finished.

"Who the hell are we talking about again?" Chris had asked in a more than incredulous voice.

"That's just what I was able to get from an old friend of mine. She isn't very social."

Chris nodded his head.

"Not only that but she never wants to directly talk to me. She seems to have shut me off from her world out of the blue."

"Did you do anything to hurt her?"

"No of course not!" Henry exclaimed. "Thats the last thing that I would want to do...I mean after what she went th-

Henry stopped himself there before he revealed anymore facts to his friend but Chris acted as if he didn't notice Henry's _blunder_ and instead commented on what he thought.

"Your friend definitely seems to be more than just pissed off. She seems to have been neglected and abused in more ways than one, hence the reason for her shutting off everyone except for those close to her. But now that she's cutting off the ones close to her...it means that you've touched a sensitive area of her, probably a weak area."

As Henry took all of this in Chris continued.

"Tell me something Henry, what did you do right before she began to shut you away?

"Well...I tried to talk friendly to her and I tried to get a look into her past, I guess."

"That must be her sensitive spot...You know Henry you should keep on hitting that sensitive spot until she breaks."

Henry gave Chris a dumbfounded look.

"What good would it do me if I broke her? It's not as if me finding anything out will help-

Chris interjected quickly, "Actually Henry, if you manage to get inside her past you may be able to help her more than you could ever imagine. Listen here, she shut everyone out because of something in her mysterious past that she won't let anyone know...except for you. But now that she's beginning to shut you out also is a clear indication that she's at her limit. She obviously can't hold her facade forever, or more like she can't fake it forever."

"And how do you know this Chris? How do you know that she's just pretending?"

Chris paused for a second before he answered.

"Because...I do that every day at school. But it's kind of hard to keep it up when you have close friends by you."

Henry stared at Chris, surprised by the revelation. Chris pulled back his sleeve and checked the time before exclaiming, "Would you look at the time? I've gotta go man."

That was just like Chris: intelligent and sophisticated one second then naive and friendly in another.

But before Chris left he said over his shoulder, "And by the way, here's some food for thought Henry: Sometimes people put up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."

With that being said Chris was already making his way to the parking lot.

Henry began to devise a plan as he walked home, a plan to close the gap between him...and her

A week passed by and finally spring break was here; Henry desperately needed this week to reenergize his mind and get closer to Krystal.

Everyone celebrated the weeklong vacation and prepared for parties; everybody, that is, except for one individual.

Now that Senior year was almost gone, he could look forward to the so-called 'easy' year...that and his grand plans for Krystal.

Henry had talked it over with Chris and he agreed that the best place to start breaking down his friends imaginary wall was to take her someplace that she had never gone before; preferably a fun place that wasn't filled with any sort of dark and gloomy things.

Henry decided to take Krystal for a whole new experience at Six Flags.

"Krystal! Get out of your amulet right now!"

Henry had to wait a few agonizing seconds before Krystal finally decided to show herself. She didn't even face Henry or acknowledge his name.

"And what does Master want from me today? Oh wait, let me answer that for you...you probably wanted to ask me more pestering questions while hoping to get an answer, right?" Krystal sighed heavily, rolling her head around while talking.

"Actually...I thought that I would take you someplace new today. I think that you need to go see some cool stuff anyways."

"I don't want to go."

"You really don't have a choice Krystal. It's dangerous where I'm going...very dangerous."

Krystal's ears flattened against her head and her tail shot straight up into the air, a clear indication that she was very annoyed, as Henry knew by now.

"Fine...if it is absolutely necessary then go ahead! Put me on some leash while you're at it! And drag me wherever you go."

Before Henry could make a reply Krystal returned to her amulet and it automatically reattached itself around his neck.

He sighed too and rubbed the back of his neck before walking out.

Henry called Chris and asked him to drive.

On the way there Chris noticed that Henry's friend was not in the car.

"Hey man...where's your friend?" Chris kept his eyes on the road.

"She's waiting for me at the park."

"Will I be able to talk to her?"

"No...she's probably already inside the park."

Chris stole a quick inquisitive glance at Henry in the passenger seat before he nodded his head and said, "Right..."

No more questions were asked for the remainder of the ride.

When they finally arrived at the cramped parking lot Henry was more than ready to let Krystal back out into the real world.

"Hey good luck with her." Chris waved at Henry before driving off.

Henry watched Chris until his car disappeared around the corner before he told Krystal to reveal herself once more.

This time she came out almost immediately, almost as if she was suddenly interested in this new place.

Krystal tried to put on a mask of indifference as she surveyed the towering metal objects behind the fence, but she couldn't have fooled anyone.

"So, uh...like what you see?"

Krystal scoffed. "Like I would be amazed at these things created by simpletons. The Egyptian pyramids were far more arduous to construct than these metal gizmos."

"Oh...so you served a Pharaoh before?" Henry gave a sideways glance to Krystal as they walked forward.

"It's none of your mortal business." Krystal glanced in the other direction but continued alongside Henry.

As they made it to the entrance Henry automatically knew, from looking at the crowd, that it would take a while before they got their tickets. He patiently stood at the back of a somewhat shorter line.

Krystal stood by Henry and stayed silent the entire time only looking up to glare at a random human who dared to walk near her, frowning in disgust as if every human on sight was infected with a deadly disease, even though they couldn't see her anyways.

Krystal didn't seem to be affected by the hot relentless sun, which was forcing certain individuals to take cover under a shade. Henry was used to this weather so it didn't really bother him. _"Which is probably why it doesn't bother Krystal"_, reasoned Henry.

Henry let out a sigh of relief as they made it to the ticket booth, Krystal was beginning to look very restless and irritated and Henry did not want her to take it out on anyone innocent.

"Hey...I'll have two tickets. Students."

"Your total is Eighty dollars."

As Henry handed over the cash Krystal decided to go ahead without Henry. She floated over the turnstile with remarkable ease before gently landing on the other side. Henry didn't waste any time and hastily went after her.

The security guard at the turnstile gave Henry an awkward look as he scanned the tickets, there was only one person yet he had two tickets, but eventually let him pass through.

Once inside the theme park it felt slightly less crowded because everyone was actually going somewhere instead of standing in one spot. Henry looked over at Krystal and noticed that she was lost in her own thoughts; staring at everything around her, from the clustered mini shops left and right to the tallest metal ride hovering over the treetops just ahead.

It didn't take much for Henry to know that Krystal was genuinely interested now.

"So what'chu want to do anyways? We can eat something, ride something, or play games."

"Absolutely nothing...if that is one of your choices."

Krystal began building up her first defense again, but Henry was well prepared for her icy response and managed to break it down again.

"Well...you can just wait for me while I go by myself. Okay?"

Krystal didn't respond immediately but kept her back turned on Henry. "So you're just going to toss me aside then?"

Henry began to tread carefully on the thin ice. "No, it's not that at all. I'm not doing anything except my own thing. You're just choosing not to come along. Am I wrong?"

Krystal's fur bristled with annoyance but she kept her muzzle shut.

With everything being said Henry made his way towards the closest ride: Chaos Cyclone.

The Chaos Cyclone was an astounding mirror image of the Cyclone from Cooney Island's Astroland. At the height of ninety-five feet and with the length close to four thousand the Chaos Cyclone was one of the park's most prized and popular rides. It was called Chaos Cyclone for a reason that was obvious to all when viewed up close.

While the outside of the tracks were very well organized in a circular formation, the inside was something else altogether.

The outside edge of the tracks went in a circle, just like a cyclone would do, but somewhere, unnoticeable to the naked eye, the tracks branched out into the middle where it was a hectic jumble of tracks going left and right, perfectly described what chaos was.

Although some people did wonder why the inside was so chaotic since it was normally calm and peaceful within the "eye of the storm".

Henry was almost reminded of a certain individual when he thought of the Chaos Cyclone.

As Henry patiently waited in the line he could see Krystal glancing fervently at the ride every single time she heard the jubilant cry from the humans. It didn't take long for Krystal to reconsider Henry's offer, just as Chris had predicted.

Krystal jumped up from the ground and landed next to Henry, who was a couple feet from the carts.

"You came back. Did you change your mind?", Henry asked in a confident manner.

To which Krystal simply replied, "Not at all. I merely thought of my safety as well as yours. I need to be near you since this mechanism could fail at any given moment and put your life, as well as mine, on the line."

Finally Henry's turn came up and he was able to sit in the last cart; each cart could only hold two people so Krystal was able to sit right next to him.

Most people did not want to sit next to a stranger so Krystal didn't have to fight for her seat, though she was uncomfortable at the idea of being tightly strapped in a confined space.

The conductor gave Henry a strange stare since it seemed like Henry was buckling up an invisible person. Henry equally stared back until the conductor finally pressed the start button.

The carts slowly started forward and immediately went into a steep climb up a hill. As the carts slowly clanked up the hill Henry turned to Krystal and asked her how she felt.

"Hey...I'm pretty sure this is your first time riding a roller coaster. Do you feel anything?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I been in situations where armies were attacking my master's fortress; where my master was at the brink of death and defeat; that is, right before he called on me. I've been in the darkest of humanity's hours and survived it all. This is nothing to me. I'm not scared in the slightest."

"Well I never said anything about being scared. You may have had some dark moments in your life...but you've never experienced a roller coaster before. Don't you feel excited at all?"

The carts stopped at the top of the hill.

"Well...I suppose that experiencing th-

Before Krystal could finish her sentence the carts suddenly lurched forward and her breath was taken away by the rush of it all. Going round and round at frightfully fast speeds, with the wind swirling past her face, Krystal could only indulge in the one feeling that suddenly arose within her: exhilarating freedom.

Even in the tiny cramped cart, like sardines, Krystal could still feel the thrill of it all. She felt as if she was flying effortlessly through time itself. She could just close her eyes and forget about everything for a split second. She could forget all of her troubles for a mere second...if only for a second longer.

She didn't keep track of how long they were spinning round and round the outside circle, but it wasn't long enough for her because as soon as the cart got to ground level it veered off to the middle rather unexpectedly and shook Krystal from her thoughts.

As she regained her senses again, her eyes beheld the intricate framework of all the twisted metal rails that went this way and that, indefinitely explaining chaos itself.

Before Krystal had time to take in everything she was pulled into the complex formation of the tracks along with everyone else. It was dizzy trying to comprehend where the carts were headed because one second you would be staring at the sky and then the next you would be staring at the ground.

They left the chaotic field of tracks just as quickly as they had entered it unscathed, surprisingly.

The carts all slowly rolled to a complete stop back at the station, where everyone filed out in a disorderly fashion while also screaming joy at the next line of waiting individuals.

Krystal slowly ejected herself from the constraints and blinked several times before she breathed out a sigh of relief. One look at Krystal's rejuvenated face told Henry that Chris's plan was working. Henry stepped out and began to exit the station, Krystal immediately followed in hot pursuit.

The remainder of the day was spent exploring new rides. Rides such as: The Dark Abyss, Ride of Revenge, and Hell Stop.

At the end of the day, when they had both explored just about every ride within sight, Henry took Krystal to one of the regular restaurants located across the vast grounds. He knew for a fact that Krystal had not had the chance to try any human cuisines. He was able to conjure up that much ever since Krystal went completely ecstatic over the can of coke.

At first Krystal was stubborn and refused to even look at the food...but then the ambient aroma from the grill-top made its presence aware to Krystal's sensitive nose. She finally gave in.

Henry ordered two dishes but Krystal refused to get a plate of her own, insisting that they share lest a human notices the food magically disappearing.

It was a simple plate consisting of fried rice, grilled chicken, and grilled vegetables. Apparently it wasn't such a simple dish to one who hasn't had a good meal in a couple thousand years.

Krystal never tasted such a rich and flavorful dish before. It made her head spin at the thought of how much better her cooking would've tasted if she had only had a slight nibble. Before long, Henry's plate had been licked clean and he was going up for seconds.

As Krystal ate, and Henry watched her, she finally began to think on how wrong this was. He was serving her when she should be serving him. He was freely bending to her every whim and will when she should've been the one forcing him to bend. He was bringing her more pain than she could possibly deal out onto him. No matter what she did...her cold words were smothered by Henry's warm words. Her isolation was disrupted by his calm and blunt remarks. Her arrogance was set back by his naivety.

Krystal suddenly stopped eating and stood up, she had to get away from here...she had to get away from him. Anywhere but here; anything but him.

As Krystal rushed outside, it was now Henry's turn to follow in hot pursuit.

Krystal didn't get far before Henry caught up to her and shouted, "Krystal...wait up. Please, stop!" She had no choice but to obey.

Krystal suddenly turned around and decided to confront Henry...or so he thought.

The area around them drastically changed in a matter of seconds. From Krystal's feet a barren ground of dirt began to spread out in all directions; a black veil rose up from behind her and covered up the horizon, as well as obscuring Henry's view of Six Flags.

The wasteland began to shake and rumble underneath Henry's feet. As Krystal stared at Henry, a wall suddenly rose up from the ground and obscured his view from Krystal.

Upon closer inspection, Henry realized that this was no wall, but in fact a very large gate. It was a formidable gate of welded metal that had numerous markings going across its surface. Henry could make out the dents from large boulders to scratches made by swords to even holes made by more modern weapons.

But the most noticeable damage on the gate weren't any of those; it was a large aperture going straight through the middle of the gate. The gate itself looked strong enough to withstand thousands of armies, which it probably had, and seemed to be formed well.

Henry placed his hand on the surface of the gate; it felt like paper-weight.

Apparently this gate was not formed well enough because a loud crack resounded from within the aperture and down came the gates. It crumbled away at the edges and toppled inward, allowing for Henry to enter.

It was a barren courtyard.

The sight was far from amazing.

Old, dusty skeletons laid piled up here and there. Across the walls there were splotches of dried blood. And the stone tiles led Henry to what seemed like a castle, or at least what was left of it.

Any towers that would've stood tall and proud on top of the castle had all been long demolished, sections of the castle were visible from the courtyard because some parts were falling apart, and all banners were tattered and blood stained; they hung lifeless and broken on the ramparts.

Henry continued along the numerous cracked and missing stone tiles; continued through the brittle wooden door; continued up the one and only functioning staircase.

He finally reached the top, where another gated door awaited him.

This one was different from the main gates outside. It was smaller in size and had virtually no marks going across its dull surface. Henry reached out and firmly grasped the golden handle of the doorknocker.

He knocked three times and waited.

A series of clicks wound through the inner chambers of the door, and then it swung inward.

The inside, of what seemed to be a worn down throne room, was very untidy and disorderly. The tapestries that should've hung proudly along the sides were all either hanging half ripped or in a heap on the floor. The red carpet that led to the throne itself had been worn away with age and neglect. But the throne was what caught Henry's immediate attention.

Sitting on the throne was Krystal. And she did not seem pleased to find Henry here.

She stood up as Henry approached her and began clapping her paws.

"You managed to break through my outer defense. Now that you are here...what do you want?"

"What is this place?" Henry ignored Krystal's question.

"This is my domain. This is where I live. This is where I rule. This is my home."

"So...I'm inside your amulet?"

"Yes...precisely. Now enough digressing and speculating. What do you want from me?"

Henry stood silent and gave Krystal an inquisitive stare.

"Come on, don't play with me Master. I know you did everything for some reason. It has to be one reason or another. There is no such thing as a free lunch."

"I...I have none."

"LIES!" Spat out Krystal. "Don't toy with me Master! I'm sick and tired of playing along with your games. I tried and tried to understand your hidden motives but you are one tough nut to crack. So I'll openly admit that you have been the most formidable master, as far as all the masters I've served goes, that is."

"I don't get it Krystal. Why are you so defensive? Why are you so ready to fight me? Can't you just accept my help?"

"Help? Help, you say? You think that I need help?" Krystal suddenly fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "You think that I, who once had the world at my fingertips, need help from a mere mortal such as yourself? What help could you possible give me? What grievances could you possibly lift from me? What dangers could you help me avoid?"

"I'm only trying to make things better fo-

"You're always trying to do something so that I'll let my guard down. You think I haven't noticed? You planned this trip out just so that you could get within my defenses, which you have successfully proven to have done. You can't help me. The last thing I need, or want, is help from a human."

"But why? You never told me why you hate us so much. Just because a couple masters mistreated you-

"A couple? A COUPLE! Listen here Master, I've lived on this thriving Hell for longer than you can ever imagine. I've not been through only a paltry couple masters. I've been through hundreds and hundreds of masters. Each and every one of them were selfish and conceited in one way or form. I've lived in my little shell, sat from my throne and watched humanity plunge further and further down. Do you know how long I have been planning the downfall of humanity? Do you know how prepared I am to lose everything just for the sake of revenge? You cannot help me."

"I can! And I will. I know that deep down inside, you have an actual functioning heart. I know that you can feel."

"A heart you say? My heart is gone! It has been rotted away by corruption and deceit. I have no emotions that I can relate to now. Emotions are nothing but mere human setbacks that can only hinder all and any efforts to accomplish anything."

"If you really are immune to emotions then why all the hate? Why are you hating so damn much? That's a human emotion!"

"I DON'T CARE! You really think that I have a heart? Do you? Think again Master. The Mayans? Nobody can solve how most of them disappeared and ceased to thrive. I killed most of them off. I ravaged their empire and their leader with the help of the Europeans. The Crusades? Ha! All Crusades were nothing but a chess game to me. The Egyptians? Do you think that it was by mere chance that they had painting of animals on the walls? Anubis...Raa. I am them. I reduced the Nile's flooding so that the people would perish slowly. The so-called great Roman Empire. Et Tu Brute? I helped killed off Julius Caesar and every other Caesar that you probably don't know about. Hitler was condemned to a life in Hell by me. I am not here to help humans nor receive help from them. Don't you see? I am here to eradicate the entire human race for all its worth."

There was a slight pause after Krystal had finished basically pouring her thoughts out. Thinking she was victorious, Krystal calmed down and stared Henry down with a cool glance. But Krystal didn't get the last say, instead Henry struck the final blow.

"You asked what I can help you get, right? The way I see it, Krystal, you ain't happy, not one bit. I can help you get happier."

Krystal stared and stared at Henry for a couple seconds before she quickly stepped up to him, her muzzle only a few inches from his face.

"What did you say?"

"I said you aren't happy. You are one sad person."

"I am very happy by myself. I don't anything or anyone to be happy."

"You aren't happy, Krystal."

"Yes I am!" She bared her canines at him and started to growl.

"No you're not!"

Krystal screamed out in frustration and forcefully slapped Henry with her free paw. A second later her head went in the same direction and a bruise appeared on her cheek.

Krystal's legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed to the ground, defeated.

" I don't understand. Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered at the ground.

Henry rubbed his jaw. "You said that everything has a reason behind it, right? Well, you're right. I do have a reason. I treat you the way I treat you because of who you are."

Krystal immediately turned cynical again. "And why is that? Is it cause I'm a powerful genie?"

Henry shook his head.

"Is it cause I'm different from you? Is that why?"

He shook his head again.

"Is it cause you see me as your personal servant? Is it because you see me as a female? Is it because you have feelings towards me?"

Henry shook he head at all of Krystal's replies.

"Then tell me why!" Krystal looked up at Henry, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Come on Krystal...you always tell me how stupid we humans are and how much more crap you know in that head of yours. The answer is so simple. I can't see how you could've not known. I treat you the way I do because...I see you as a friend."

Krystal's eyes widened and she was left speechless. She looked up at Henry and scrutinized his face for any signs of deception; there were none.

She felt dumbfounded at the simplicity of his answer...and the truth of it all. Her throat went dry.

In all of her years living as a cursed immortal that served the wills, whims, and wishes of humans, she had never served a master who hadn't needed her powers to satisfy their own lust. Never before had she served a master who was truthful and open with her. Never before had a master ever referred to her as a close ally, a trustworthy companion, a friend.

A single tear streaked down her cheek...it was soon followed by another, and yet another.

_"When you break her walls down she will be very vulnerable and helpless. Without those walls supporting her you will need to replace them for a short while and keep her on her feet."_

Chris had already talked much of what was going to happen with Henry beforehand. He was surprised that Chris's prediction was near perfect. It was almost as if he already knew everything that was going on in Krystal's life without ever meeting her.

It was time to help support her.

Henry knelt down and embraced Krystal. He was surprised by the soft, silky texture of her fur. He could feel the warmth underneath that fur; he could feel the muscles; he could feel her heart beating. She was real.

Krystal's body stiffened up considerably after Henry embraced her but she didn't have the energy to push him away at this point. The only thing that she could do was sit there and take it.

Slowly, but surely, the blackness receded back into Krystal and Henry found himself back in his room beside his bed. He looked down to see Krystal sound asleep.

Henry smiled and then walked out.

* * *

_"Previous attempts?"_

_"Any and all attempts in getting more information out of subject has been neutralized."_

_"Agent status?"_

_"Currently semi active."_

_"Reassign him to full active duty. We're going to need him if we want that amulet."_

_"What about artifact two?"_

_"Give it to him."_

* * *

_ "A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked" - _Bernard Meltzer


	13. Miracle and Mystery

**Chapter 12:**

**Miracle and Mystery**

* * *

Back at Henry's high school, the day right after Spring break had ended, Mr. Smith had showed up in his brand new black slacks, along with a gray wool button-up shirt, smiling like the sun in the bright morning hours of Spring.

It was a very rare case for people to recover from their vegetable state, a coma, but it was possible. And this was the lucky case for the school's worst administrator; at least, considered the worst by every student who attended that particular high school. He was well liked by almost every teacher, except for the younger ones, because of the fact that he was so punctual, strict, and commanding. There were rumors that had circulated a few years back that Mr. Smith inherited his traits by working as an government official, but this was never proved and so it quickly faded away.

"Good morning Mr. Smith!"

"Glad to have you back Mr. Smith."

"How are you feeling Mr. Smith?" "You are one lucky man, Mr. Smith."

Everywhere he went, he heard amicable greetings from his fellow teachers and colleagues. He merely smiled back and nodded in return.

"I like your new clothes, where did you buy them?"

"Oh, I received it as a gift from an old friend of mine. He was very happy to see that I was in good health, you see."

"Well, if he ever feels that generous and happy again tell him to send some gifts to me too. Hahaha!"

Smith heartily laughed and waved the teacher away before making his way back into his office.

For some strange reason he tugged and pulled on his right sleeve. He shut the door behind him and loosened his tie.

* * *

Krystal had retreated once again to her less-than-accommodating abode inside her amulet for the remainder of Spring break. Henry didn't bother trying to coax her out since it would be the equivalent of trying to get a cat to come closer to you by chasing it down and loudly calling its name; it just didn't work out.

When Henry found out about Mr. Smith's sudden revival he felt shocked and relieved at the same time. Shocked that he was able to return from his coma; relieved that he wouldn't have guilty feelings harboring his thoughts for the remainder of his life.

Henry suspected that Mr. Smith's sudden revival had something to do with Krystal's breaking, but he wasn't going to go ask her at this particular moment of her time.

As soon as he met up with Chris, he was immediately asked on the results of his confrontation.

"So, how did things go with you and your friend?"

"It...It went exactly as you had planned."

"Really? That's surprising. Usually nothing ever goes the way I planned." Chris stated indifferently.

"You sure don't act like it's surprising."

"Well, I'm never sure if things go as planned. I've had many plans go wrong in the past. Some of them I was able to fix; others, not so much. But forget about the past, you really should have another go with Krystal and see how much she has changed."

Henry started to nod his head before catching what Chris said.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Krsytal? I don't remember ever telling you her name. How do you know her name Chris?"

Chris was at a loss for words.

"Did I really just say Krystal? Wow...talk about coincidence. I had no idea that was her name. I just said that because I was playing some StarFox: Adventures over Spring break and the name Krystal got stuck in my head."

This time it was Henry's turn to give Chris an inquisitive stare. "Right..."

Chris smiled awkwardly and waved good-bye before starting off.

That was when Henry noticed something that he had not noticed before. On Chris's right hand, the one he waved him, there was a ring attached to his index finger.

"Hey Chris!" Henry started after him.

"What? I have to get to class."

"Where did you get that fancy ring? It looks pretty expensive man."

"What? This? I got it as a present from my parents."

"For what?" Henry pushed on.

"For getting good grades. Didn't you know? I finally got straight A's so my parents bought me this sweet ring that I thought looked cool."

"Can I have a quick look at it?" Henry asked.

"Sure...If you want."

Chris took the ring off and gingerly placed in Henry's open palm.

Upon closer inspection, Henry noticed that this ring seemed to have three gems embedded into its frame instead of 5. There was a sapphire on the right side, a ruby on the left, and a black diamond, which looked extremely similar to that of Krystal's, in the middle.

Chris noticed Henry inspecting the ring too closely and with too much interest and forcefully snatched it back.

"Hey man...you're looking at my ring almost as if you want it."

"Sorry man...didn't mean to be that interested in it."

"Where did you say that you got that ring from?"

"I didn't"

And with those last two words being said, Chris quickly turned around and made his way to class.

Henry stared at him until Chris disappeared around a corner. He whispered under his breath, "Shit...It's almost as if he knows everything."

As Henry turned around to get to his next period he immediately regretted taking that particular hallway through school. Walking briskly towards him was none other than the infamous Mr. Smith.

"Mister Henry! I see that you still haven't rid yourself of your notoriously bad habits of procrastinating your stay in the hallways."

"Good to see you too Smith." Henry sarcastically spat out.

"I will have none of that young man. You will refer to me with respect and call me Mr. Smith."

"Fine, Mr. Smith."

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it? Anyways, I never got to thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't called the ambulance after my unfortunate incident with you then I surely wouldn't be standing here, this day, talking to you."

"What?" Henry was dumbfounded.

"Well let's just leave it at this. I was being too harsh on you and you could've just left me to die under all that weight, but you choose to do the right thing even though you had disdain for me. So I've decided to have a change of heart from now on."

Henry blinked a couple times, taking this all in.

"Now hurry onto class. You wouldn't want Mr. Siegfried catching you loitering in the hallways, now would you?" Mr. Smith ushered Henry to his next class.

As the day carried on things didn't seem as if they could've have gotten weirder for Henry, but it somehow did.

Mr. Smith was acting more and more like a friend while Chris was strangely keeping his distance. Whenever Henry tried to talk with Chris he would nod his head and act like he was listening but Henry could tell right away that Chris's mind was focused on something else. When Henry realized just what Chris was focused on, he became more cautious of his best friend.

"You sure seem real interested in my necklace, Chris. What? Your ring ain't good enough for you?" Henry questioned.

"No...this ring is all I really need. I was lost in my thoughts cause your necklace reminds me of something."

Chris left the lunch table without saying goodbye.

Mr. Smith happened to walk up at this particular moment and inquired on Henry's plans for the future.

"So Mr. Huynh...How was your Spring break? Anything interesting happen?"

"No...actually, now that I think about it, I helped someone at Six Flags and made a new friend."

"Really? You really are someone with a kind heart, aren't you? Helping a random soul in public. Anyhow, what colleges have you looked into these days?"

"Uh...None so far. I've been real busy with other stuff. Helping people out, you know?"

"Its always good to help others out. I'm sure you need the community service hours anyways. Well, if you need any help then I could always get in a word of recommendation for you, if need be. Trust me, I have connections with professors from various colleges around the states."

"That sounds good...I heard that recommendation forms really do help out in the end."

"But in order to validate my recommendation I would need some names of the people that you've helped. Such as that individual from Six Flags."

"Uh...ya. I'll get back to you on that later. I still need to jot down all of their names but thanks for the offer."

Mr. Smith smiled back and patted Henry on the back. "No need to thank me Henry. Just thank yourself for being such a kind person. You what they say about good deeds. It always pays off in the end."

Mr. Smith waved at Henry as he nonchalantly walked away.

As the day ended, Henry made his way home on the never changing cement sidewalk while lost in his thoughts...

He was bewildered at the turn of events. How come suddenly Mr. Smith was acting like his friend and Chris was slowly turning his back on him?

Then Henry knew the answer as soon as he remembered Chris's new piece of jewelry.

_"The ring!"_, were Henry's thoughts as he tried to make sense of the events that recently took place.

_"Krystal...I finally got to her and maybe that's what brought Mr. Smith back. Heck, he even has a better attitude now. Chris, on the other hand, got this mysterious new ring and suddenly knows everything. He's being cautious around me after I asked him about his ring...but why? If he knows what Krystal is, why should he fear me?"_

Lost in his thoughts, Henry never saw the pedestrian sign signaling him to stop. A large red pickup truck swerved around the bend and ripped Henry from his thoughts with the loud blaring of its horn.

Henry didn't have any time to move out of the way and the truck was too close for brakes to be of any use; he felt like a deer caught in headlights.

Suddenly time slowed down and a flash of blue obscured Henry's vision for a moment.

Henry felt relieved at seeing Krystal for the first time in many days but she didn't greet him. Krystal raised her arm and flicked her wrist.

The red pickup suddenly veered to the right and then began rolling into the air.

Krystal kept her back on Henry the entire time as everything moved in slow motion; his eyes left her frame for a second to follow the rolling pickup in mid air above his head. Then time sped up and Henry heard the groan of metal and the shatter of glass on the pavement behind him; it was followed by the screeching of metal skidding across the road.

He averted his gaze from the wreckage behind him to where Krystal was standing just seconds ago, but she was already gone.

Henry blinked a couple times in confusion and then turned his attention to the man in the car. The Caucasian male was unconscious but fortunately unharmed.

Out of the corner of Henry's eye he could see Chris's silver 4Runner rolling past the incident like it never happened...almost as if he had sent the car Henry's way.

Then, by coincidence, Mr. Smith showed up onto the scene in his blue BMW and called the ambulance, inquiring if anyone got seriously injured and what a lucky man Henry was.

"This is a miracle! How do you survive a car that close?"

"I'm not sure...I guess I must have some genie protecting me, eh?" Henry joked.

"Yes...it would appear so." Mr. Smith laughed back.

-==-=-==-=-==-

_"Report?"_

_"Here is the report as quoted directly from our agent, "Entity known as Krystal has made her first appearance. It appears that she only dares to reveal herself when her master is in imminent danger...this moment seems to force her to be in the most vulnerable state but I am unsure. I will continue to pursue subject and acquire more knowledge.""_

* * *

_"each moment of life is a miracle and mystery...." - _**H. G. Wells**


	14. Morbid Warnings

_**Chapter 13:**_

**Morbid Warnings**

* * *

As soon as Henry got home he was almost immediately confronted by Krystal.

"What were you thinking!?"

"I...what?" Henry wasn't too sure on how to answer her abrupt question.

"You could've died! Why weren't you focused on the pedestrian signs?" She yelled at him.

"Does it matter? You still saved me in time."

"You crass human!" Krystal picked him up and pressed him against the wall. "What if I wasn't able to get to you in time? What if I was still wallowing in my own self pity, oblivious to the events happening outside? I would be crippled right now or worse: dead."

He deflected the argument. "But...you're not crippled or dead."

She glared at him for a minute longer before sighing and letting him go.

"It's much more serious than you believe it to be. Whenever I am forced to take action, to place myself in potential harm's way, I am revealed to anyone who happens to be watching."

"Wait...but you told me that no one can see you except for-

"That's only if I'm in a dormant state, void of any physical exertions."

Henry paused a moment and took a deep breath before apologizing.

"The only thing I can do is say sorry, I guess."

She pulled her paws back and quietly sat down in his computer chair. "I forgive you...this once."

Henry let out his breath, which he didn't even know he was holding in. He finally sat down next to Krystal and an awkward moment of silence ensued.

After a couple more minutes passed by of fidgeting and staring, Henry finally broke the silence.

"So...do you listen to music?"

Krystal gave him a blank stare which was equally matched by Henry's incredulous stare.

"You know? Music? Instrumentals, rap, rock-

"I know what music is! I'm not some dimwit." Krystal snapped at him. "But no...I haven't listened to music in the past century or so."

"You can't be serious? You don't listen to music? What the hell?"

"It's not that I don't listen to it...it's just that I've never been exposed to it regularly. I vaguely remember some of Mozart's and Beethoven's compositions."

"Mozart? Beethoven? Who?"

"Composers from Germany during the 18th century."

"Oh...well did you find any music from the Internet that you liked? You know, like today's music?"

"If you mean contemporary techno dance music, then no. I didn't bother listening to it at all...not that I had the interest to listen through every single song out there."

Henry pulled up Mozilla and turned the keyboard toward Krystal. "Why don't you find some music that you like and then we can both listen to it."

Krystal's eyes darted from the computer screen and then back to Henry's eager face.

She seemed very reluctant and tense. "If you truly-

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Henry said sensing her reluctance.

Krystal scrunched up her muzzle and happened to bite the bottom of her muzzle at the same time. After about a minute she finally pushed the keyboard back into the desk.

Henry sighed and planted his right elbow on the desk. "Well...what do you want to do-

"I never said that I didn't want to do what you requested. I am merely using a different method than suggested."

Krystal placed her paw on the desktop and immediately fell into a deep trance of some sort.

Henry noticed two things change immediately on his monitor. One: Thousands of windows began to surface and close at the same time; he was seeing Krystal travel through the Internet at unbelievable speeds. Two: While Krystal was in her trance, her physical body slowly slid towards Henry; her head finally resting on his shoulder.

Her paw seemed glued to the desktop's metal casing and she didn't seem to notice this at all; or maybe, perhaps, she gave no indication of noticing.

Henry's two speakers emitted a low, fuzzy white-noise. Then the choruses of arbitrarily chosen songs began playing.

_All is lost again. But I'm not giving in. I will not bow! I will not break! I will shut the world away! I will not fall! I will not fade! I will take your breath away!_

And in a matter of seconds it was gone just as quickly as it was played.

Another chorus of a song ensued almost immediately after the first. _I've been looking for a lifeline! For what seems like a lifetime! I'm drowning in the pain! Breaking down again! Looking for a lifeline!_

And then another. _The beast and the harlot! She's a dwelling place for demons. She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings. Fallen now is Babylon the Great!_

And yet another. _Get up! Come on get down with the sickness! Get up! Come on get down with the sickness! Get up! Come on get down with the sickness! G-_

Suddenly, for some strange reason, her paw slipped off the desktop and the music was abruptly cut off. She just then noticed that her head had been resting against Henry's shoulder for the duration of the musical session. Her facial features seemed a bit troubled.

"What's the matter?"

Krystal disappeared right before Henry without answering his question; he sat there dumbfounded. A split-second later the doorbell rang.

Henry took his time down the hallway before eventually unlocking the door. It was Chris.

He stood at the door and regarded Henry with a terse stare. The staring contest lasted a couple seconds.

"Hey...uh, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"So...there anything you needed?"

"Nothing really...just thought I'd drop by for a second."

This was definitely awkward and unusual. Chris normally never came to his house; if anything, he always gave reasons why he couldn't come over.

"You should've called me or something."

"Oh..."

A pause.

Suddenly Chris remembered his manners."Sorry." Which was quickly followed by "Can I come in?"

Another slight pause.

"Uh-ya. Sure."

Chris walked in and surveyed the living room closely, almost as if he was looking for something in particular. He slowly made his way into the kitchen and equally scrutinized the objects hanging from the walls.

"You want a drink?" Henry asked.

"No thanks. Can I check out your room?"

"No...its messy and I don't want you to in my personal space."

Chris's right eye brow rose and he gave Henry a stone cold stare straight in the eye.

"You sure it's not because you don't want me in someone else's personal space?"

Since there was no use in trying to hide her now Henry stopped trying.

"Look...I don't know what you want with Krystal but you ain't touching her. Got me?"

"Oh, I see," Chris walked up to a Oriental style painted vase and examined it before returning his piercing gaze back to Henry. "So you're protecting her now? From what, may I ask?"

"From anything. I don't care. She's been through too much shit. And I'm not letting some other genie mess up everything."

"Oh...what makes you so sure that I have this certain genie under my control?"

"How else would you know about Krystal? And besides, your ring has the same look as my necklace."

"And how are you so sure that there are other genies?"

"Krystal told me that there was this caste system thingy. Whatever that means."

Chris seemed genuinely interested now.

"A caste system? So it's a hierarchical structure? Interesting. So tell me more about these genies, I'm clueless and you seem to know it all."

Henry felt that it would be dangerous to reveal anything more to Chris so he caught himself there.

"Why are you really here? You aren't here for anything...unless you just wanted to hear me talk about genies all day or something."

"Very well then." Chris paused and fidgeted with his ring before continuing. "The true reason why I came here was to inform you, more like warn you, of events that are to unfold. You should sit down before listening."

Chris waited patiently as Henry slowly lowered himself into the dining chair.

"It is in your best interest to throw Krystal away. Break whatever meaningless ties that you have with her right now. This is all for your own good Henry. The less you know about Krystal, the better off you shall become. You-

"Bull fucking shit!" Henry stood up. "This ain't for my best interest and you know it! I already know everything there is to know bout her!"

"Sit down." Chris tried to tell Henry over his yelling.

"I don't care if she killed humans back then. I'm trying to help her-

"Sit down!" Chris cut him off effectively this time.

Henry obeyed.

"You think you know everything about her...but you don't even know half of it. You don't understand that greater things are at stake here. The risks and responsibility that comes along with the power of knowledge. You only hit the tip of the iceberg Henry. You barely know anything about her except for what she told you. You mean to tell me that you trust her?"

"Yes, I fucking trust her!"

Chris seemed to be taken aback by this statement, perplexed even.

"As a friend, I'm just telling you to do the thing that is best for you. Forget about Krystal. Let her go. Don't get involved with her past, or anything to do with her, anymore. Something hectic is going to happen in the near future and you will be deeply involved if you continue to dig into her past. This isn't just about her past anymore. This now involves shady politics and government."

"Fuck the government."

"Just remember my warning Henry. I can only be your friend for so long before I have to do what's required regardless of our status as friends. Heed my warning. Let her go."

With the grave warnings said, Chris walked out the front door and slammed it shut.

Henry sat in his chair for a minute longer before getting up and staring out the window. He noticed Chris adjust his ring before stepping into his 4runner and driving off.

Suddenly there was a crash from the hallway. Henry ran to his bedroom and found his speakers dashed against the wall. Krystal was shaking her head.

"Krystal...what'd you do that for?"

"The speakers...they....they started playing music when I never touched them."

As if on cue, the beyond-repair speakers began playing music once again.

_You've got friends that you need, you like to keep them by your side. You've got lies that you keep, you keep them locked up deep inside. You've got all the pieces, but you ain't got the picture. You've got all the answers, but you ain't got the question. You ain't got nothing. (You ain't got nothing). You ain't got nothing. (You ain't got nothing). You ain't got nothing. (You ain't got nothing). You ain't got nothaaang!_

As the last word trailed off the speakers cut off and became silent once more.

Krystal shook her head and sat on the edge of Henry's bed. "Who exactly is your friend Chris?"

Henry stumbled. "I...I'm not sure. He's...he was my friend I guess. But now he's just become plain weird."

"You told him that we genies had a caste system. Do you ever stop to think?"

"I thought he already knew. I mean, he already knew about you before any of this happened."

She suddenly looked up with realization in her eyes. "You didn't happen to let him touch your necklace. Did you?"

"Well...of course not. I'm not some dimwit." Henry used Krystal's saying against her.

She smirked at his remark and rewarded him with a face full of tail. As Henry swatted Krystal's tail away she got back to business.

"Either way...he knows too much now and you should consider him your enemy from now on. When one knows too much they become corrupted."

"So he's no longer my friend?"

"The only 'friend' you truly need, especially in the events that Chris predicted to come, is me."

Henry nodded his head. "So you're finally accepting my friendship?"

Krystal stared into his eyes and smiled. "No, I'm just handing you mine instead."

* * *

- _Sleepmode_

_"Sometimes you can tell a lot more about a person just from the music they play instead of the words that they tell"_ - **Anonymous**


	15. The First Wish

**Chapter 14:**

**The First Wish**

* * *

A couple days passed with minor interruptions. There was nothing major. There was nothing hectic. Everything seemed strangely normal...except for the fact that Krystal was finally starting to warm up to Henry.

Inside of Henry's still messy room, there were two panting figures. A blue paw and a human hand were firmly grasped together.

"I can't believe you. Out of all the things that you could've asked me to do, you would ask me to do this?"

"Well...ya. It's what guys do these days."

"I see. So, has Master given up yet?" Krystal purred.

Sweat began to dribble from Henry's forehead but he ignored it; straining and pushing even harder, trying to force Krystal to succumb.

"I won't give up that easily. You're definitely going down!" He turned his body and began pushing from a different angle, hoping that his new strategy would somehow break Krystal's resolve.

It didn't.

"Oh, this is interesting. I would consider this cheating if you were using both hands...but I'll let it slide. I'm still not feeling it though. Barely felt a thing. You sure you're good at this?"

Her teasing remarks only fueled Henry's goal even more.

"I know what I'm doing! I've done this for while now! You're going to feel it in a second."

Henry closed his eyes and pushed with as much strength as his ripped muscles would allow him to.

But to his dismay, Krystal didn't even break a sweat. While on the other hand, Henry was sweating like an Olympian.

Henry could feel it now: the burning sensation. But he couldn't give in now.

Krystal sensed it too, magically. "I think you're losing your grip Master. I'm still not feeling it but you obviously are. It's okay...you tried your best. Just give up and save yourself the energy."

"I can't! I've got to last longer than you! Dammit!"

Henry let out a defiant roar before giving in. He finally dropped to the floor, out of energy.

As he took in large gasps of air, Krystal stood over him victorious and grinning. "You did okay Master but you're far from beating anyone."

"Shut up...you're a...you're a genie. That's not fair."

"Life never is fair. Rematch?"

After a few more minutes of panting out loud, Henry stood up and shook his head.

"I'm so tired right now that a rematch is out of the question. Remind me never to arm-wrestle you again."

"I'll make sure not to forget that Master." She smirked behind him.

"Don't get all arrogant just yet...Genie! I was just testing your strength." Henry gave a smirk of his own before sauntering off.

When there was no response behind him, Henry took a quick peek behind him.

Krystal was no longer smiling.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked meekly.

"Yes, matter of fact, there is. You called me Genie. Apparently the first time I punished you, you didn't learn the lesson about toying with me."

"Krystal...now come on. You know that you call me Master all the time and that I don't like th-

Krystal's head cocked slightly to the right and a smile cracked across her muzzle. "Let me show you just what this Genie can do."

"Oh shit. Krystal! We're friends-"

* * *

The front door opened and Aunt Mimi, followed by Uncle Pho, walked into the house. Upon entering the premises she noticed some curtain drapes tangled up against the wall.

Aunt Mimi called out for Henry but all she got was a muffled voice from the tangled drapes.

"Henry? You in those drapes? You playing around like last time with your bed sheets?"

She undid the drapes and Henry fell onto the floor in a heap. "Oh snap...I've been stuck like that for the past hour Mimi."

She put her large arms on both hips and stared Henry down mercilessly. "And just how did you get all worked up with the drapes anyhow?"

"I...I was playing around?"

"These are my lovely drapes Henry! How could you do this to my drapes? Have you no sense boy?"

"I'm sorry."

"If you want to have fun then go outside and play with your friends or something! I never see you leave your room these days. Like you always be hanging out with some ghost. What is up with you boy?" Aunt Mimi shook her head as she took the drapes to the laundry room.

Henry sulked down the stairs and into his basement; his other place of refuge.

Krystal was already waiting for him down there, sitting in his usual place behind the weights.

"You just had to get me in trouble didn't you? My whole family must think that I'm some closet freak now."

"Correction. You must mean antisocial personality disorder patient."

"Antisocial personality disorder? What?"

"It's a mental disorder. If you have it then you're more likely to be called a sociopath."

Henry grabbed some weights and began lifting them. "I'm sure as hell not some crazy, fucked up mental person."

"You don't have to be crazy to be mental. But you have to be pretty crazy to want to befriend me."

"Ya...I'm starting to think that."

Krystal glared at him.

"I'm just kidding. You know? Kidding?"

"Ya...I'm sure."

Krystal picked up two fifty pound bells and began lifting them as if they were paper-weights.

"Come on. You're so weak. Can't you keep up with me?"

"You're a fucking genie. You can do whatever you want, however you want."

"Correction. I can do whatever my master wants, whenever he wants. There are restrictions as to how the wish can be made and the results won't always be what you'd expect."

Henry tried to match Krystal's pace.

"Oh really? Well, what if I were to make a wish right now? We're both friends, aren't we?"

"Well you see...just because I can grant you wishes, it doesn't mean that I can control them anymore than you can."

Henry almost dropped his weights. "Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that genies have the power to grant wishes but not control them?"

"Not exactly...Only me. I do have a curse, don't forget that. While I have the ultimate power to grant wishes, I do not have the ultimate power to control every single wish that I churn out. But you only need to know that those wishes don't usually turn out in favor of the master."

"So, you aren't exactly bad?"

"Oh, I'm very bad. It's just that some wishes I have control over while others get out of hand. I've gotten used to it and besides, many masters actually deserved what they got in the end: death."

"Many but not all. That old lady by the antique store is still alive."

"She was a different type of person. She still got punished."

"And what about me? If I make a wish, will I also get punished?"

Krystal put down the weights and studied him.

He continued lifting weights and pretended not to notice.

"I certainly hope not." She finally said.

"Okay then, let's make a wish together then. I think that it's been pretty boring, don't you think?"

Krystal could only nod her head.

"Well, why don't we wish for this summer to be exciting. You know, something different?"

"That's up to you. Are you going to make the wish or not?"

"Alright." Henry paused for a moment. ""I wish that this summer was exciting and different."

Krystal smiled and then snapped her fingers. "Your wish has been granted. It will take effect immediately starting this summer."

"That's good. I can't wait."

"Well...be careful what you wish for. You might just get it."

"Ah shit."

Henry was late for class yet again. But this wasn't first period; this was fourth.

Even though Mr. Smith seemed to have changed, Henry didn't want to take any chances. Maybe it was a one-time deal with Smith? You save his ass once and he'll let you off the hook...once.

So, in order to avoid Smith's usual scouting runs, Henry took a shortcut through the old gym's locker room.

The backdoor to the locker-room was locked but anyone could unlock it with a few jams and jingles, with it being old and all.

Henry got past the backdoor with remarkable ease and had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dimmed setting. His nose immediately picked up the strange but slightly sweet scent of a certain substance.

"Weed." He muttered under his breath.

It was no surprise that Henry smelled cannabis. This nearly abandoned locker-room harbored some of the school's worst students.

Before Henry could do anything, the lights blared to life and dazed him for a second. What he saw before him made him want to see Smith.

A group of four kids were gathered around a hastily set-up, make-shift table. There was a fifth kid standing by the light switch. There were three Mexicans and two Afircans.

Judging from the similarity in colors that they were all wearing, Henry only assume that they were a small local gang of some sort.

A tall, lanky African student drawled through his teeth. "Well naw, whad we got her?"

"Som mucho-hoto. Maybe he wan troubul?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make a pass here." Henry tried to look menacing.

"Make a pass?" A slightly shorter but no less stockier African said; his drawl was almost nonexistent.

"Make a pass at us? Boy? Do you even know what a making a pass at someone is?"

"No."

Everyone laughed upon hearing this. Henry began to feel more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Where are you supposed to be anyways?"

"Class."

"He says class!"

More laughter.

"Listen kiddo. You ain't in Kansas no more, get it? You in our territory now. Here's a lesson. You give us cash and we let you through."

"I don't got any cash on me."

"Oh really? Then we'll just have to take something else."

His eyes fell upon Henry's partially hidden necklace. "Say, what's that? Some silver bling?"

As he made an attempt to grab it, Henry moved away.

"Looks like you're a little quick."

This time he lunged for it. Henry threw his arms up and stopped his body. At the same time he tossed the gang member back like a rag doll.

The African stumbled before regaining his footing. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Yo I'm not playing around no moh. You better hand me that bling before I kick your sorry ass right here an a right now."

The remaining members of the gang stood up and began to either stretch or crack their knuckles.

"Fuck no, you ain't touching my amulet."

The gang members began to advance on Henry.

"Alright, your choice then! You're bout to get your faced fucked up, motha fuc-

"You will do no such thing!"

Henry let out a brief sigh as he saw a shade of blue near the entrance of the locker-room.

"What da fuck!"

"Who da fuck?"

Krystal stepped out from the shadows and smiled.

"I am a fucking genie and I'm going to make you eat your fucking words."

The nearest gang member whipped out a knife and lashed out in fear. The knife shattered against her fur. The gang member looked with dismay at his broken knife.

Krystal laughed and flicked her wrist.

The Mexican went flying into two others; all three were unconscious at this point.

The two remaining Africans looked at each other and nodded. They both reached into their pants and pulled out a small hand-held device. Upon closer inspection Henry realized that they had pulled out guns. They had a revolver and a semi-automatic from the looks of it, respectively.

Before Henry could do anything, they fired.

Krystal's smile widened.

The metal rounds harmlessly bounced off of her fur. A couple of them actually shattered upon impact.

Then as soon as it had started, it was over. They had emptied their clip and were now powerless.

They dropped their guns and attempted to flee through the back door. For some odd reason, the busted lock decided to work all of the sudden. They were trapped inside.

Krystal raised her paw and then made a cutting motion with it. Almost immediately both gang members dropped to the floor, crying in pain.

"What'd you do?" Henry asked.

"Nothing serious. I merely severed their Achilles tendon in their right leg; they won't be going anywhere, anything soon."

"You really fucked them up, didn't you?"

"Yes...yes I d-

Krystal's right ear twitched.

"There's someone at the entrance."

At that exact moment, the screech of a metal door echoed to the locker-room and an all too familiar voice followed it.

"Mr. Kim! What are you doing here?"

"I was...merely exploring."

"Well, you know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat."

"I believe differently. I believe that ignorance killed the cat and that curiosity was framed."

"Well now, that's an interesting outlook."

"I'll have to clarify that some other time though. I'm already late."

"For class?"

"For lunch."

"I'll make sure that you get there without making any unintentional detours."

"Fine with me."

The screeching noise resounded once again, but this time it was followed by the slamming of a door.

"You know...there's one thing I don't understand. If Chris was standing there and heard the gun shots, why didn't he tell Smith?"

Henry looked to Krystal for an answer but she could only give him a shrug.

* * *

_"Ignorance killed the cat. Curiosity was framed." - **Mandy K.**_


End file.
